Love Me, Hate Me, Everything in Between
by monkkeyslut
Summary: A series of oneshots. Various pairings.
1. Brave

If you're reading this story for a second time, or just beginning it, I've re-done this chapter, because I've gotten a lot of feedback about what could be changed.

_

* * *

__Just keep moving. Keep going. Don't give up. You can do this. _You remind yourself of this over and over again, though you're guts telling you that you _will fail_ and that this _will_ turn out badly for _everyone_.

But nobody will die because of you ever again. You can promise that.

_All for him_, You repeat under your breath. _All for him._

The sky is darkening, and the drakon is coming closer and your getting more and more terrified, because this is it. _This is it._

You silently pray for forgiveness, though you know you don't deserve it.

_So many lives will be saved._

That was a lie. It was a lie from the start and you should have known it, but you were stupid and petty, and couldn't think strait, you stupid daughter of Aphrodite. You hear someone scream at you, but you're a bit preoccupied, because the drakon just spit.

Not saliva, but acid.

It hurts. Gods it hurts but it's worth it, because you deserve this, and at least you tried in the end, that's what matters, isn't it? And you think that this is it and you'll just fall and _die_ but people scream and run towards you and they think 'Oh gods, Clarisse is _dead_!'

But it's not Clarisse. The helmets lifted off your scarred and burned face and you felt the cool breeze hit your searing and burned and charred face and you sigh because it feels wonderful.

Some one is crying and you know it is Clarisse because she is your closest friend, because she doesn't think you're some stupid daughter of Aphrodite. To her, you're just Silena, he stupid girl that helped her get a boyfriend. Percy and Annabeth are there too, and you feel even worse.

It hurts to talk but they need to know.

You know their hurt. You were their friend and you betrayed them but it's too late to hold grudges and you were brave enough to go up against a drakon- a daughter of Aphrodite no less. You feel good, because you were brave and strong and obviously stupid but the bravery overcomes that.

And the last thing you remember is feeling calm and warm.

Then you die.

_All for him, all for him._


	2. Envious

_I don't know about you guys, but I really, really liked Calypso, though I like Percabeth more, I felt really bad for her :) There will **DEFFINATELY** be more of her :)_

* * *

Annabeth gets him _all_ the time.

Calypso got him _once._

Calypso can't help but feel a bit envious of Annabeth. She's never met the girl before, but she gets to be with Percy, and that's better then winning the lottery.

Damn the Fates.

She hates them- the Fates. They make her life a living hell, and she can't do anything about it. She merely stays calm and wishes-_prays_ that one day, someone will want to be with her, as much as she wants to be with them.

Percy, all the others… they had someone, and Calypso wishes she was lucky enough to have someone too.

Annabeth… he mumbles in his sleep, and she knew the first time he said her name, that he would leave and that she had to make the bets out of his time there.

The moonlace was a gift, the only thing she could really give him, hoping he'd remember her.

She hopes Annabeth loves him like he loves her. She could tell he did because he would space out, like he was somewhere else, with somebody else.

She just really, _really_ wants to be loved like Annabeth.


	3. Powerful

I got this idea from s i l v e r a u r o r a's **go, bid the soldiers shoot.**

_it's truly magnificent, and you should go check it out, along with her other harry potter, percy jackson and various stories :)_

_

* * *

_

_Aphrodite _

Her daughter died a _hero_. End of story.

_Apollo_

He's _so_ happy the mummy isn't the Oracle anymore.

_Ares_

He's never been more proud.

_Artemis_

She held the _world_ on her shoulders.

_Athena_

Wanted: her daughter back. That's all.

__

Dionysus

he really _doesn't _hate it. Does he?

_Demeter_

For sale: one Hades loving daughter.

_Hades_

He loved her. So, _so_ much.

_Hephaestus_

He watched his favourite son die. That's hard.

_Hera_

Perfectly perfect.

_Hermes_

He _knew_. He should have _stopped her._

_Hestia_

The Last Olympian.

_Poseidon_

he tries to pretend he **doesn't**, but he _loves_ Sally.

_Persephone_

She'll never be loved like Maria was.

_Zeus_

He **won't **admit it, but Percy Jackson is _braver_ then he'll ever be.


	4. Protagonist and Antagonist

_I'm not really liking this, it's kinda weird._

_But does anyone else like Travis/Katie :)?_

* * *

"Come on, just one kiss."

"No Travis."

"How about on the cheek? Would that be okay?"

"Just give it up. I'm not going to kiss you."

"Just _one."_

"_No."_

"Katie… c'mon Katie… just one. One measly little kiss that won't even mean anything, like at all."

Sigh.

"Travis, you are absolutely annoying."

"Katie, you are absolutely wonderful."

Another sigh.

"And if I kiss you… you'll stop bothering me?"

"Yes! Yes, I promise."

"Alright, but _only because_ I have to finish planting the lilies and I can't _do that_ if you're here bothering the hades out of me."

"How about you plant one on me?"

Glare.

"Right, well, never mind. How about that kiss?"

"Alright."

She leans forwards.

He leans forward too.

She moves her head to the side.

He pulls away after a minute.

"Now, was that so bad?"

She smiles.

"Of course not Travis."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course not Travis."

* * *

_This is part one to another drabble, which is Arrogant, I believe :)_


	5. Bitter

_Pretty self-explanitory :)_

* * *

He wasn't always this bitter. He was actually happy once upon a time. He loves his wife and he loves his sons- _son_ but he doesn't _show it_. Everything was much, much easier before he was confined to this damn place.

He likes Chiron well enough; at least he knows how to play pinochle and helps him make decisions (especially when deciding whether or not he should turn a camper into a dolphin.)

Chiron is better suited for the camp director spot but he was lucky enough to have it and that's always bothered him.

And anyways, there are still dryads at the camp. Who's to say he won't go chasing after the satyr- Groper? Yes, Groper's girlfriend Julie.

But they know he won't. He's in the insufferable place for 50 more years, he can't make it longer.

He hates when he sees campers die. Especially the young ones because really he could have helped them with their quests or helped find them but he sat around anyways, waiting for the shroud burning ceremony.

Maybe his punishment was supposed to be a learning experience. Maybe he should learn to pity the poor souls who found out they were half-bloods. Maybe the other damn Olympians found it to be a practical joke.

He'd like to see them go through this like he has; to watch the light go out in a child's eyes. To watch _their_ child die.

It'd be such great (horrible) revenge.

Mr. D wasn't always this bitter, things change and people go, but he still has fifty more years to suffer through in this damn place.


	6. Destructive

_Pretty much the same as the gods drabble, except the bad guys :)_

_And for Typhon, I don't know what I was thinking, but I put_

_'and they thought trojan condoms were bad'_

_:|_

_I need to pay more attention :D_

_

* * *

_

_Kronos_

He has all the time in the world.

_Atlas_

Karma's a bitch.

_Luke Castellan_

So many lives lost. So many mistakes.

_Ethan Nakamura_

He didn't die for nothing.

_Morpheus_

Saving his talents for the main event.

_Typhon_

And they thought the Trojan War was bad.


	7. Angry

_One of my ABSOLUTE favorite parings in this series :) _

_

* * *

_

_You and me, we'll be a new family. Just you and me._

It wasn't just Thalia and Luke though. Annabeth was added into the equation soon after he'd said that and then they all made it to Half-Blood Hill with Grover and Thalia-you- took her last stand.

You thought that was it, you were done.

But daddy dearest made you into a _tree_. It was nice, and sometimes you miss the feeling of wind blowing through your braches and the sun beating down on you, but all things end, right?

You suppose you should be happy he gave his life to save Olympus, but you're not. You're so damn angry that you see red and you can't think straight. You hate the gods for not caring; you hate them for letting something _terrible_ like that happen to their _children_.

But you're only a hunter and you can't do _anything_ about it. You couldn't help Luke because your legs were caught under a statue of _Hera_. You couldn't hear him give his last breath… but maybe you don't want to.

Maybe you wanted him to die. Some little part of you. He… he loved you, he did. He told you so himself. You were angry and crying and were tired of hiding around alleys and eating scraps.

He told you he was too, and he told you he loved you.

It was probably a lie. Just like everything else Luke has done.

And that makes you even _angrier_ because he wasn't supposed to lie about things like that. You've seen how he looked at Annabeth, if he loved you before, he sure doesn't now.

He loved _Annabeth_ and though she's like a sister, you can't help but _hate_ her for being able to spend time with Luke; you can't help but _hate_ her because he loved _her_ so, so much.

You had it all mapped out in your head before it was filled with pine needles and bark, all three of you would make it to camp in one piece and you and Luke would eventually date. Annabeth would be a little sister to you, and you would never feel _hatred_ towards her for stealing the one boy who _might_ have made you turn back on your promise to Artemis.

And that scares you.

No matter how angry you got, you were always scared of Luke. He could make you do anything he wanted. It took everything you had not to go with him up on Mt. Tamalpais but you knew that it was a bad choice.

It makes you angry that he could do all of this though. This was his _life_. The gods, everything and he turned his back and tried to tear them down, stepping on anyone who got in his way, and that means you too.

The thing that makes you angry though is that you couldn't help him when he needed it most.


	8. Accomplished

You tried so hard to be the person everyone wanted you to be.  
Maybe you should've just been the person you wanted to be.

* * *

"Riley Ibraham."

Cheers arose from the crowd and Percy felt his hands get sweaty with anticipation.

"Percy Jackson."

The auditorium was silent, then a loud roar echoed through the room and he turned to see his mom, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia and Rachel standing and clapping and whooping.

His gaze slid over to Chiron who was seated in his wheel chair next to Annabeth and then a bit further and he saw his father.

Poseidon was dressed in his usual beach shorts, sandals and t-shirt, but had a big smile on his face, grinning at his only son (as far as Percy knows.)

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and Percy made his way up to the podium. Paul handed Percy his high school diploma and gave him a brief hug.

"You did it Percy."

The feeling of accomplishment continued through the rest of the ceremony. From the throwing of the hats, to Annabeth throwing herself into his arms and kissing the life out of him.

His father didn't come over afterwards, but gave him a small wave and a smile, before disappearing.

His mother was second to hug him after Annabeth let go. She let out a loud sob and held him tightly.

"My little boy, your all grown up and I just feel so _old_!"

He smiled and hugged her back. Thalia gave him a swift hand shake, but he pulled her in for a hug, which she ended up stomping on his foot and muttering something about 'giving up boys for eternity' and 'thank the gods'.

Grover was next, giving Percy a big bear hug and nearly cracking a rib.

"Hey Nico, don't I get a hug?"

Nico merely waved at him and replied, "I'm not a hugger."

"I am!"

Percy was tackled by a wave of bright red hair, and he smiled slightly at his scatter brained friend. Her time at Clarion Ladies didn't change her one bit.

"Hi Rachel."

"Good job up there, we kind of expected you to trip or something."

"Ah, thanks for the encouragement."

"It's no problem," she said brightly, going over to stand with Nico and Thalia.

Chiron wheeled over to us in his wheel chair and shook Percy's hand. "You made it my boy, bet you never thought you'd make it this far, huh?"

Percy glanced around at all his family and friends, and realized he did make it. He managed to bathe in the River Styx and live, he fought Kronos along with a bunch of other Titans.

He lost some friends along the way, and he'd made some new ones too, but in that moment as he realized everyone (well everyone aside form his father and Tyson who was making weapons in the forges and wasn't allowed time off) was here that he loved, and that was a sense of accomplishment that beat all others.


	9. Arrogant

_Part numero two?_

_Eh, still not one of my favorites :/_

* * *

"Yeah, she loves me."

Travis drones on about how much Katie loves him, because she kissed him. Obviously he doesn't know that he kissed her cheek.

He's mouthing off about it down near the docks with Percy, Nico and Connor, talking about how superior he feels.

It was Annabeth who tipped Katie off in the first place. She had pulled Katie over near the docks to listen to Travis babble about the kiss and Katie was getting more and more pissed off.

"I think we're going to go to second base soon. We're practically dating."

That set Katie off.

Just as Percy was about to say something, Katie stormed around the corner, and pushed Travis.

"Second base? Second _base_! Are you dyslexic _and_ mentally challenged? There will be no second base; there wasn't even a _first _base! I turned my head you idiot!"

By the time her rant was over, Percy, Nico and Connor had red faces from trying to contain their laughter.

"Are- are you _serious_?" Travis muttered, glaring at his red-faced friends.

"Yes_ Travis."_

"Well this is awkward."

"You _made _it awkward."

"No, _you_ made it awkward."

"No, you did. _You_ are the one that stormed over here like a maniac going off about how you didn't really kiss me. Thanks for that by the way."

"Well- well _you_ shouldn't have been _saying_ those things!"

"Well maybe if you'd just _kissed_ me-"

"_You _would have been doing exactly this! Telling your friends that-"

Kiss.

"Was that so bad Katie?"

Slap.

"Ow! What the _Hades_?"

"You- you just totally kissed me!"

"Yeah, no kidding," he smirked, glancing at his open mouthed friends.

She sighed, putting her hand to her forehead and mumbled, "You're hopeless."

"I know I'm hot," he smiled triumphantly, gazing at Katie.

"I said hopeless."

"That too."


	10. Anxious

_This will be the first part in a three or foour part story :)_

_It's about Grover and Juniper, because they are the mashed to my potatoes :)_

* * *

"Grover, man, calm down." Percy said after watching Grover nearly eat the furniture in anticipation.

Juniper was in the infirmary getting checked out, she had been sick the entire morning and Grover had gotten scared.

"I'm sure everything's fine. She's not going to _die._ She was puking, right?"

"No offence Percy, but you're not the best help right now."

Percy rubbed his neck tiredly. He'd gotten the call from Grover around seven and thinking it was something life threatening, he and Annabeth drove all the way from their nice, warm bed at home to Camp Half-Blood.

The Big House was dark when they had first arrived (it was around 8:30) but everything was up and running now. Young demigods were outside training and from what Percy could see, playing a massive game of volley-ball. Chiron had come to greet them when they had first arrived and Annabeth had gone straight to Grover, comforting him and telling him everything would be okay.

Percy on the other hand stood back awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He thought Juniper was like… dying or something, not _puking._

Gods give Annabeth a few beers and she'd be puking in no time.

But Grover continued to pace around the living room and pick up a pillow every now and then.

"Perce, what if… what if it's some rare dryad disease and we have to go on a quest and search for the cure, or what if they let those… those _beasts_-" he then shot an accusing finger at the kids outside, "to find the cure, and… what if they can't find it?"

"I'm sure she doesn't have a rare dryad disease."

"But what if she _does_? It's like the golden fleece _all over again_," Grover moaned, chewing on the pillow. Mr D would not be happy about _that_.

"G-man, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe it's the flu?"

"Dryads don't _get_ the flu Percy, gods."

Percy shook his head and leaned back in the couch cushions. This would be a long day.

_Half an hour later._

"-and maybe it's contagious and no one can help her because- because they won't want to catch the disease _either_. We're all going to _die_ Percy!"

"Uh… Grover?"

Grover whipped his head around and focused on Annabeth who was standing at the door to the infirmary. She looked so pretty…her blond hair was in a bun, but pieces were falling out and framing her face beautifully. The tank top she'd thrown on earlier was showing a bit of her bra, and her shorts… gods those shorts showed _so much_ leg…

_Mind out of the gutter Percy, c'mon, let's think with our upstairs brain._

Juniper was beside Annabeth, clutching her stomach and looking a tad yellow.

"Everything okay…?" Grover asked carefully, eyeing his wife.

"Everything's wonderful. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh okay I thought it was- wait _pregnant_?"

"Yep."

Grover put a hand to his forehead, but a small smile tugged at his lips and soon enough he was grinning like an idiot.

He didn't waste any time talking as he ran from the house (after giving Juniper a big kiss and a spinning hug) and proceeded to tell the world he would be a father.

Juniper thanked both Percy and Annabeth before following after the excited satyr, shaking her head slightly.

"He was anxious, wasn't he?"

Percy then, glared at Annabeth.

"You have no idea."


	11. Harmonizing

_I really, really like Apollo/Rachel and Nico/Rachel so expect to see some of it more often :)_

_._

_._

_._

If Rachel and Apollo agreed on one thing, it was harmonizing.

On Mondays, Apollo couldn't bother Rachel, even if it was life and death because on Mondays, Gossip Girl is on.

Rachel can't bother Apollo on Wednesdays, even if she delivers another Big Prophecy, because on Wednesdays, he goes to see bands. Doesn't matter what band, or where their playing, he's there.

They live by these rules. Rachel hates when he drops by unannounced, but he doesn't care, he likes when she jumps and screams.

Apollo hates when Rachel _paints_ while he's there, because it's boring but he likes it too, because she always gets paint on her face, normally her cheek, where he can brush it off quickly before it dries.

Sometimes, when he stops by and she's painting, he'll pick up her old guitar, one she never used, and begin to strum a few cords; she'll listen and end up painting something that normally has to do with the sun.

Harmonizing isn't always good, either.

They both agreed to keep their hormones in check; even though he's a tall, blond and completely delicious _god_ and she's some freckled face redhead and nobody _ever_ thought that Apollo would fall for _her_.

But he did (_ohso_ hard).

Apollo refrains from touching her, because if he does he knows he'll do something they both will regret (and he wishes he could but he doesn't). Rachel watches her feet or hands when he's around; waiting for him to leave so she can have completely R-rated dreams about him; something that if he ever found out about, she would definitely lose her Oracle role.

They have to harmonize, because it keeps things balanced and thats all they've ever know.

.

.

.

.

_Reviews make me smile, and make me update A LOT faster. I have three more chapters written out and I'm not gonna post until I get at least THREEEEE reviews :)_


	12. Frightened

_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS :) Some of them made my day, especially the review by CherubGurl196, that was SUPER SUPER SUPER NICE and I hope you read this :)_

_Anyways, I really appreciated the reviews, and I only asked for three but I got WAAAY over three, so thank you guys._

_And wow, I feel like a jerk because this isn't a happy chapter... :|_

_Oh well, Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Go!"_ you scream at them, standing alone on the hill, waiting for your demise.

Luke stops though, and looks back at you, his eyes pleading, _Stay, please come on we can get through_.

But you can't, and you don't. You tell him to go again, to take Annabeth and run.

"Thalia, _please_ come on, we can make it!"

Annabeth is running, but she's dead tired and hasn't slept in a week, she can't make it on her own.

You run towards Luke, your heart pounding and you kiss him. You kiss him with everything you've got and thunder rumbles in the sky above but you don't care because you're so _scared_ and this is it for you.

When you finally pull away, you're panting and tears are streaming down your face, no doubt causing your make up which is already messed up to mess up even more.

"Take Annabeth, bring her up the hill and _don't stop_. Please Luke, do it for me."

It hurts so much to watch him go, tears falling down his face, but you wave good-bye to Annabeth and Grover, and then turn to the monsters that are nearly on top of you.

You heart is beating against your ribcage, like it wants to run away too, but you're not scared of dying.

Well, yes, you are scared of dying, but not… not _really_. You're terrified because if you die too soon, Luke and Annabeth have no chance.

You gather all the courage you have, which isn't much though Luke would say your one of the most courageous people he knows, and you run towards the hellhound, and the Cyclops and you fight.

When the hellhound near rips your intestines out of your body, you glance back, because you don't think they've made it to the hill, but Luke's being restrained by a man who looks to be part horse, and Grover's holding Annabeth back.

You realize that they're safe, but you're certainly not, and the hellhound rips, and pulls and tears and you're scared out of your mind.

Your heart stops its frantic beating against your chest.

.

.

.

.

.

_This is kinda dark, isn't it? Well theres a happy one coming up next :)_

_I think... shit now I have to check..._

_Yeah, there is ^.^_

_Review please :)_


	13. Passionate

_I always felt bad for Sally. I mean she was stuck with Gabe for twelve years? Anyways, even when she got Paul... I don't think she loved him like Poseidon._

_That's my opinion :)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

It wasn't a normal kind of love. Not the kind husbands and wives have for each other, not the kind of love teenagers feel for each other.

This was passionate and scary and exhilarating and all kinds of other things.

This was the sea and the waves and the rain. This was the sand and the grass and the rocks.

She was a queen among women. He would have done anything for her, if she had asked. He loved her.

She was noble, and kind and everything goddesses and gods were not. She was beautiful and down to earth and loved the sea.

She loved him with everything she had, and she got the number one prize. She got a baby boy. A baby boy with his sea green eyes an his dark black hair.

They made love, and it wasn't a one night stand. Not for them. He was supposed to be on a quest… a mission of sorts. She was supposed to be working.

She knew he was special when she first laid her eyes on him. She knew he was something out of this world and more.

He loved making her laugh, it was like… a sirens song, so alluring but unlike the sirens song it was not at all deadly.

She loved making him smile.

She would notice his eyes sliding down towards her as they watched the sun set over the water at Montauk. She noticed how her hand seemed to fit perfectly into his. She loved how their bodies moulded together when they made love, and how nothing else could ruin the moment, it was just them, like nothing else existed. Not the gods, not the Western Civilization… not the dangers that lie ahead for both of them.

Percy looks just like him. The eyes, the hair, everything.

It was a secret though, something nobody could ever, _ever_ know.

Sally and Poseidon's love wasn't just normal, or sweet or cute; it was passionate, and dangerous and absolutely fulfilling.

It was everything Sally could have ever dreamed of and more.

.

.

.

.

_See, not sad, PASSIONATE :)_

_Anyways, Peaceful is next :)_


	14. Peaceful

_Kso, Bianca di Angelo = **LOVE3**_

_#justsayin,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Death is calm. Death is peaceful.

But death is terrifying and lonely and everything life _wasn't_ (isn't).

She didn't see her mum. Not like she wanted to. She saw her life flash before her eyes, and saw her mother walking up a staircase and then…

Nothing.

Hades… a daughter of Hades. Maybe that's why she was always alone, never really enjoying anyone's company aside from her brother.

Oh Nico…

He's all alone now, isn't he? Alone in the big bad world where the things people said hid under the bed and in closets actually roam the earth and can tear you piece by piece.

She's talked to Nico though, being a child of Hades, she has that advantage. It's not Percy's fault she tells him. She was stupid enough to think she could stop Talos.

But she did, didn't she?

It's always calm here, nobody fights, and nobody hates each other. It's lonely, and that's about it. It's scary because she doesn't know what will happen, when she'll see another friend enter Elysium. She doesn't want anyone else to die; but it's inevitable.

She's at peace now, knowing she did something to help. Knowing she fixed her mistake, losing her life in the crossfire.

She accepts this, understands now what it's like to die a hero. Maybe she'll try for Isle of the Blest.

Bianca di Angelo is finally at peace. No more running, no more hiding.

Death is calm. Death is peaceful.

.

.

.

_alrighty i'll begin working on the next couple chapters, but I want to get out another chapter for my Harry Potter story soon, and my Chronicles of Narnia._

_I prolly won't update much this week, well... yeah I might, but it's my graduation_

_*high fives Oliver, Danh and Emily.*_

_so... ;)_


	15. Excited

_Hi, I;ve had a shit day, howboutchuu?_

_Anyways, this is kinda fluffy, and totally unlike Grover, I think._

_HAS ANYONE SEEN/READ THE NEW CAMP HALFBLOOD BOOK YET?_

_The password is newhero, and it's on www. camp hlaf blood .com no spaces :)_

_I liek Jason, he seems cool -.^_

* * *

"What do you think it'll be?" Juniper asked Grover.

Grover sighed, liking the feeling of his wife leaning against him and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her head, "I don't know."

"What do you _want_ it to be?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, and you're with me I'll be happy."

"I hope it's a girl. I want to name her Lily Rose." Juniper said quietly, leaning against Grover more. He kissed her neck, and she shivered, causing him to blush.

"Sorry-"

"It's alright Grover," she smiled, turning to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her more in his lap, kissing her excitedly.

She giggled, biting his lower lip lightly then kissing down his jaw and along his neck and collar bone.

Grover shivered with excitement and rolled over, causing him to be on top, "Let's go make twins."

* * *

_Heeeheee :) I always used to think if you had sex while you were pregnant you made twins. Show's how much I know huh?_

_Well, I've gotten a SHAT LOADDA new subscribers, so hopefully you people take the hint and idk..._

_REVIIIEEWW :)_

_I'm not trying to be a review whore, but updating three times in ten minutes? That's pretty cool ;)_


	16. Jealous

_Opps, I forgot to mention, the last chaper was continued from Anxious. There is... one more I think of that little story :)_

_Maybe two... crap now I can't remember. oh well :)_

_This is a bit PG-13, maybe 14-A. Not sure... but if you don't like stuff like that... :)_

_You've been warned ;)_

* * *

Percy isn't a jealous person. Of _course_ not.

Well… maybe just a little.

It's not like it happens a lot?

Only every… well… _shit._ It does happen a lot.

But Annabeth is _hot_.

She plays along though, because she's just a_ fucking wonderful_ person, and Percy thinks she secretly likes getting him jealous.

But whatever…

There was only one time when Percy got really, really mad.

They were at camp, and Chiron had this marvellous (Percy thinks the Aphrodite kids blackmailed him into doing this) idea of having a dance.

It doesn't seem too bad when you think about it, but Percy can't dance. Like, at all. Aside from that, some son of Demeter had been flirting with Annabeth nonstop and even though she tried telling him she had a (super hot) boyfriend, he wouldn't get the hint.

The Aphrodite cabin had set up all the decorations for the dance, with help from the Apollo cabin, the Demeter cabin and the Iris cabin.

It was dark, and tiny lights twinkled from above, lighting the camp up and the camp fire was blazing bright yellow and it was about twenty feet high.

Annabeth had asked Percy to go get her a drink, and being the gentleman (insert snort here) he is, nodded, tripped, then mustered up whatever dignity he had left and walked off to the drink table.

He had been gone five minutes. Five _gods' forsaken_ minutes and already Dante was hitting on Annabeth, practically on top of her. Annabeth had an angry expression on, but saw Percy and decided to let him deal with it.

Percy had just arrived when he heard Dante saying, "That douche Percy, forget about him, let's ditch this piece of crap party."

Annabeth smirked, but Dante must have mistaken it for something else because he placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, so she was flush against him.

Percy was behind Dante, his face bright red (with anger, obvs) and Annabeth winked at him.

She leaned forward slightly, so her lips were pressed against Dante's and whispered, "I doubt my boyfriend would like that," then pointed to Percy, who was squeezing the cup of juice (which was spiked, he could tell from the smell, but who cares?) which was leaking all over his hand.

Dante jumped away from Annabeth and turned quickly, earning a swift but painful punch in the face.

People around them stopped dancing and stared open-mouthed at the three half-bloods.

"Hey Annabeth, you alright?"

"Fine Percy."

He nodded and punched Dante once more, sending him toppling over, clutching his bloody nose.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Annabeth smiled and walked forward, twining her hand with Percy's.

"'Course."

They walked off, leaving Dante and the other half-bloods staring in wonder.

"Annabeth, do you enjoy taunting me? I mean, the guy has been hitting on your for _weeks_ and you never hit him or _anything_ and I mean, if we weren't dating, you'd knock the crap outta me if I pulled that kinda shit-"

Annabeth silenced Percy's rant by kissing him. Percy didn't realize she was kissing him for a second but quickly pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She bit at his lower lip lightly, pulling it between her teeth, which caused a low groan to come from him. Annabeth pulled away then, giving him one last kiss before saying quietly, "Y'know Percy, you're kind of sexy when you get jealous," she said, her voice strong but her cheeks were pink, and he's sure his were too.

Percy's not a jealous person, of _course_ not.


	17. Secretive

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare, gots to love her, at the end of TLO, because if she would have fucked up Percabeth I'dda killed her :)_

_Anywhooo... don't like Rachel, GTFO cause there WILL be more, and I don't need petty little reviews about how much you HATE her. Cause honestly, it doesn't really matter._

_Any suggestions for chapters? I need EMOTIONS PEOPLE :)_

* * *

The Oracle.

She seems to like Rachel, because form what Apollo has told her, the Oracle has never taken control of someone's body as much as she has Rachel.

Normally Rachel's alone, and Apollo says it's because Rachel has an artistic ability.

But when stuff like this goes down, Rachel sincerely wishes she didn't have an 'artistic abilities'.

When she has to draw or paint people getting slaughtered… or monsters she never even knew _existed_… things like that make her regret her decision to become Oracle.

The nightmares are one thing… but she'll be anxious and waiting for this, keeping one eye open for the rest of her life…

She's a secret keeper, and she hates it. She's twenty-three years old and she's already predicted the apocalypse. She doesn't remember big prophecies, but she remembers little ones. She remembers spitting out something about Nico and two weeks later he fell off the roof of a building and broke both his legs.

She remembers painting a picture of a forest fire, and four months later two hundred nature spirits, thirty satyrs and six centaurs were killed in a forest fire up in Canada.

She won't tell Apollo, but he'll eventually find out and get pissed at her for not saying anything. She can't burn the portrait, the last time she did that, she found the picture the exact same place it had been before.

She stares at the picture, five people, half-bloods she assumes and a satyr, standing on what she presumes is a boat, watching from a distance as Camp-Half Blood goes up in flames, demigods running to the water, some burning alive.

The most terrible part of the picture is that she doesn't recognize anyone in it. Dead bodies float around the boat, none of which she seems to know. The only thing familiar about the picture is the camp, and the Poseidon cabin crumbling to the ground.

She's tried telling people about her pictures or visions, but the Fates had demanded (threatened to rip Apollo's balls off) that she keep her mouth shut or they'll shut it permanently.

She drapes a large cloth over the portrait and hides it in her wall safe, shoving it in as far as it could go, and slamming the door shut, the lock twisting back in place.

The worst part about being Oracle is having to keep secrets from her friends.

* * *

_Kso, this was hard to write. I didn't want to give anything away, because what I had written before gave away A LOT of some upcoming drabbles :S_

_Not being a review whore... but uh..._

_feel free :)_


	18. Accepting

"I _have_ to."

And it's true, you need to keep your son safe, and the only way you can do that is by hiding his scent.

Poseidon shakes his head and glances at you from the corner of his eye, "No. _No._ I won't _let you._"

You shake your head and tears prick at your eyes but you _won't_ let them fall because he will do everything in his power to stop you from doing this. And you can't bear losing the only good thing in your life because of a stupid mistake.

Percy moves in your arms and you hold him closer, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Gabe… Gabe's the only way and I _have_ to do this. I have to make sure he's safe. You have to go back, and you can't take care of us every second Poseidon. We need to learn to walk on our own."

"He's _disgusting_ Sally! He's a pig and treats you like dirt and you're planning on _marrying_ him?" Poseidon shakes his head and pounds his fist against the table, the one where Gabe eats his _stupid_ chip dip and plays his _stupid_ game of poker.

Percy is waking now, and Poseidon has to leave before the baby wakes, because if he holds Percy… even once, he'll take both Sally and Percy away from here.

"I'll build you a castle, none of the gods… nobody will hurt you or Percy, I swear to it, I'll do anything Sally just don't _do this._ Send him to camp; gods do _something_, just not this. Please Sally." He's pleading and there is this look in his eyes, like he's scared for you.

So you do the only thing you can, because you'll probably never see Poseidon ever, _ever_ again, so you lean forward and kiss him lightly.

It's soft, and gentle but it's passionate and the most wonderful thing in the world right now.

"I need to do this. Not for you, but for Percy. You need to accept it."

Poseidon clenches his fists, and kisses you once more.

Then he's gone, in a swirling mist of water and sea breeze.

_reviews are wonderful :)_

_sorry I haven't updated this week, i graduated so it was really busy._

_have any of you seen toy story 3? IT'S SO SAD :(_


	19. Abusive

**COMPANION PIECE TO ACCEPTING :)**

_I'm probably going to top updating so many chapters at once, because people read them and then forget to review :/  
anyways, it's also because i write SO MANY (like four) in a day, then upload them all, and then don't update for a week. It's easier to update at least once in a couple days._

_:)_

* * *

The first time he smacks her, it's because Percy's woken him up at four in the morning.

He'd jumped out of bed after her, because Percy was screaming bloody murder, and the poor baby boy just couldn't sleep lately with out getting nightmares, so Sally went to comfort him.

Gabe yells, and he screams and he raises his hand and smacks her, right across the face.

Angry raindrops pelt against the glass of Percy's window so hard she thinks it'll break the glass and impale Gabe. But Poseidon wouldn't do that. He couldn't, no matter _how bad_ Gabe truly is.

It only gets worse over the years, and Poseidon is done caring. He's done protecting her; he can't do it anymore because he can't bear to see his poor, sweet Sally getting hurt.

He can't. So he shuts his eyes, or worries about something else while this happens.

Zeus and the others still have no clue (well maybe Apollo but that's different he's god of _prophecies_ and _foresight_ for the gods sakes) that Percy is alive; that he's a demigod. A son of Poseidon no less.

Stupid, stupid Great Prophecy. Stupid, _stupid_ deal.

And that's good. It means Gabe's doing his job (unknowingly of course).

The first time that he actually _hurt _her, she had been washing dishes and Percy, the sweet five year old boy he was, had asked if they could rent a movie that he had seen on TV.

Sally had told him they didn't have the money, but Percy, not knowing what was right and what just plain stupid was; went to ask Gabe.

Sally could hear the smack from the kitchen.

It didn't help that Percy had begun to scream and ball his eyes out, and when Sally ran into the living room, she saw Gabe raise his hand for another swat. So she pulled his arm back, and pushed his fat ass over the chair and bent down next to Percy, telling him it would be all right.

She felt Gabe grip her hair and pull back, causing her to scream, but he didn't stop, he pulled and pulled til she had tears running down her face, then got down next to her ear and muttered, "Do not _ever_ touch me again, you hear me?"

She nodded, still crying, and wished Poseidon still cared.

_&this is kind of dark, but 'm sure Gabe was like this at least once, and Sally probably hated him and was eventually scared of him. Anyways, sorry for thedepressing-ness of this chapter. :(_


	20. Complaining

_So I'm not exactly liking this chapter, it was actually supposed to be completely different, but it didn't turn out. Anywhoo... thank you ALL for the amazing reviews, I really appreciate them..._

_and i can't hold back, I'm updating a couple, since i have about four written._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Just one. Please?"

Percy chuckled and held his drink out of Thalia's reach, taking a sip and letting out a satisfied _ahh_.

"You are an _asshole_ Percy Jackson!" Thalia growled, reaching for his drink.

"Now, now Thalia, what would your _lady_ say about that foul language? And anyways, I'm not supposed to give alcohol to minors." Percy said cheerily, asking the bartender for a refill.

It was Katie and Travis' wedding party and the drinks were free, so Percy felt he should indulge in that fact, at least until Annabeth comes over and finds out what he's doing...

Thalia, being fifteen (forever) was bitching about nobody giving her a drink, even though she _clearly_ looked older then fifteen. Percy just laughed at her and got a kick out of her pain.

Percy then, had a _wonderful_ idea and said quietly, pulling Thalia close, "You want a drink?"

Thalia didn't like how close Percy was, but nodded anyways, "Yes, yes and yes."

Percy nodded and called over to the bartender, ordering a beer.

The bartender came back, handed over the beer and headed off.

"Alright Thalia you have to promise _never_ to tell Annabeth. Swear on the River Styx."

She did.

"Alright, here you go."

_-;- The next morning -;-_

"Why would she be _puking_ Percy?" Annabeth hissed, glancing in the bathroom to check on her friend.

"I have no idea Annabeth; whoever gave her the beer must've been pretty stupid." _Or brilliant_, Percy silently added. Thalia had been up since eight, waking up both Percy and Annabeth wit her loud moans and the sound of her retching into the toilet.

Percy secretly found this hilarious. He glanced in the bathroom to see Thalia glaring at him, hate filling her eyes, before leaning over the toilet once more.

"Bet it sucks being hung over, huh?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

In response, Thalia vomited again.

"You know what you need; a greasy ham sandwich with bacon, mustard and ketchup."

Thalia barfed, Percy doubled over laughing.

"Curse the gods, I _hate_ you Percy. I hate you _so _much," she growled, barfing again.

Annabeth walked back over and asked, "Why do you hate my boyfriend?"

Thalia glared at Percy but didn't answer.

Annabeth looked between the two, shook her head and walked off, muttering something about "never leaving those two alone. Ever."


	21. Break Away

_So I really, really like Rachel, and I know you hard-core PERCABETH fans are all  
_

_"What! RED!"_

_Yeah, RED._

_anyways, this is one of the challenge things on my profile, where you pick different uh... I don't know how to explain it but this is one of them :)_

* * *

Sometimes you want to leave; to get away from _everything_ and to just… to just be yourself.

Just for once.

You want to leave behind the prophecies, and your father, and your art. You want to leave Clarion Ladies behind, and just live life to the fullest.

You want to go, and be your own person, and be reckless and spirited. You want to stop spouting out prophecies, stop getting chased by monsters. Stop staying away from men (which is a _stupidstupidstupid_ vow, _Apollo_).

But daddy's always watching, even though it doesn't seem like it. He's not worried about your studies, or what would be good for you; he's worried about his reputation, and no rebelling daughter will do _anything_ to mess that up.

So maybe you _lovelovelove_ camp, and you want to stay there _all the time_ but you can't; your dads already suspicious enough of the camp and Chiron doesn't need the SWAT team tearing the place down (that is, if Peleus doesn't eat them first).

You just want to break away from everyone.

That's all.


	22. Breathe Again

_Ahh Claypso,_

_I lovelovelovelovelovelove her. Even if she almost broke up the not-yet-started-but-they-kissed-at-mt-st-helens-couple/percabeth._

_ANYWAYS, here's another one._

* * *

It always hurts to let someone you love leave. It hurts, but it has to be done, no matter how much you wish they would stay.

You've lost so many. Fallen in love more times then you can count, and every single time, they have something bigger to do. A destiny to fulfil.

Somebody else to love.

It hurts, it does, but not long after, you feel like maybe… maybe things are getting better.

But then the next hero comes, and you realize… things won't get better. You were punished, forced to love people who could never love you back, and the Fates were never going to give you a break.

The gods, they don't care how much you cry and plead and beg, because your father was a terrible, terrible man and it doesn't matter if you were just supporting your family.

They visit, sure, but they can't stay. They have things to do, people to see. You do not.

Sometimes, you think someone else is there on the island, and you think maybe… maybe someone new has come, and you feel sad but happy and everything's _good_ for awhile.

But it's not. Not _really_.

You can't breathe when they are around. You hold your breath and see how long it takes for them to leave again.

They're always the same.

And as soon as they leave… as soon as their gone, you can breathe again.

Just for a little while.


	23. Dying

_I almost cried writing this, so I wouldn't be surprised if one of you cried too._

_Anyways, read the bottom A/N :)_

* * *

It's not painful. Not like she thought it would be.

She knew this day would come. She'd been getting older. She was alone now. Paul had died three years ago, Percy and Annabeth worked full time at Camp Half-Blood, and the grandchildren were to busy worrying about other things.

She was dying.

All she wanted, all she really wanted was to see him, one last time. Percy was sleeping next to your bed, his hand, large and scarred, wrapped in your tiny, fragile one. He'd been up all night long worrying about you.

He knew you were leaving. He'd tried _so hard_ to get you better but the Fates are cruel.

Annabeth was at camp with the kids, and was planning on bringing them in the morning.

All Sally wanted though was to see Poseidon just once more. She's seen everything, Percy growing into a respectable young man, Annabeth giving birth to her three grandchildren, the near-apocalypse.

Paul dying.

She's seen so much. So much _more_ then she was _ever_ supposed to see, and now all she wanted was one, simple thing.

But she wasn't allowed.

Percy had prayed to his father all week, but Poseidon obviously didn't care enough to come and see Sally. She didn't blame him really; she went against his direct orders; she married Gabe even though he begged her not to.

Maybe… maybe she deserves this. Everything had been good in her life. Sure, her parents' death was unpleasant and heartbreaking, but life goes on, and she was graced with a baby boy.

But why wasn't he here? She loved him. She loved him with everything she had, she risked her _life_ to be with him and he couldn't even stop by while she was on her death bed? What kind of… of _god_ is _he_?

Her eyes are closing, and she squeezed Percy's hand, hoping he'll wake so she can say a quick final good-bye, but then there's this… this pressure on her right hand, and Percy's grasping her left.

She moves her head to the right, it hurts but she does it, and watches Poseidon's eyes cloud up with unshed tears.

"I'm here Sally. I'm here."

Percy moves, and his eyes open and he sees his father. He's angry because he wouldn't answer a _damn_ prayer; but he's happy because his mom and dad are here, in the same room and… well this is it.

"I'm happy that- that I met you," Poseidon says carefully, like he's trying not to cry and Sally feels tears slip out of her eyes.

"So am I."

"Would- Sally you truly are a queen among women, and- and well you didn't deserve what I've put you through. I'm so, so sorry."

Sally smiles and pulls his hand up to her mouth and kisses it softly.

"Don't. Don't apologize. I love you, and Percy."

Percy takes a shaky breath and leans over to hugs his mother. She's crying now, but she kisses Percy's cheek.

Percy grips his mothers hand and reaches for his fathers. All three of them sit and hold hands while Sally takes four, final agonizing breaths.

"I love you. Both of you."

She takes one, final breath.

And that's it.

_-alright so, this WILL NOT be the last Sally fic, PROMISE. this is kinda in the future :)_


	24. Embarrassed

_This is absolutely pitiful, and I'm sorry for having such a shitty update. I'm working on more, believe me, it's just... SO HARD. Especially when I can't decide which emotion to choose next, SOOO I'm planning on doing a poll on which emotions you guys want next, so check out my profile please :)?_

* * *

Now, it's one thing to let your daughter stay out until eleven with a _boy_. Her _boyfriend_ no less, but letting him spend the night? Now that's completely different. But Percy likes to learn from his mistakes, even if they are ridiculously stupid and most likely going to get him sleeping on the couch. (Thanks Annabeth.)

So, when his sweet, wonderful blond hair, green eyed daughter came up to him, smiling her beautiful 1000 watt smile at him, and said in a real sweet voice: "Daddy, do you think Peirce could stay over tonight? His mum and dad are going to Chicago for the night."

She bats her pretty eyes at him and for a second, she looks _so much_ like Annabeth (aside from the sea green eyes) that he accidentally says, "'Course he can," and he is rewarded with a big hug and a sloppy kiss on his cheek, meanwhile little Calista next to you is shaking her head and saying, "Mommas gon' be mad daddy."

Naturally.

So after explaining to Annabeth _why_ Peirce is sleeping over (he made up an excuse saying he wants to see who responsible Bryony will be) the doorbell rings and Annabeth sends him to open it while taking Cali off to bathe her.

Bryony's pulling open the door as Percy gets there, pulling in a boy with dark brown hair and a lip piercing. The ADHD part of Percy thinks maybe _that_ is why the boy is called Peirce, but the thought vanishes as Peirce pulls Percy's daughter into a kiss.

In Percy's house. In _front_ of Percy.

That's dis_gusting_. He clears his throat and his fifteen year old daughter pulls away, glancing at her father and blushing. Peirce steps forward, his right arm around Bryony while his left hand is out in front of him and says, "Hi sir, I'm Peirce, nice to meet you."

This'll be a long, _long_ night, Percy thought.

It's half an hour later when Annabeth comes downstairs, barrelling after Cali, who shoots out and jumps on Percy lap, her scrawny little arms around his neck tightly.

"Hi daddy," she giggles into his neck, squeezing the life out of him and he manages to croak out, "Hi Calista," before Annabeth pulls her daughter away and situates the child in between both of them.

Percy's sitting by the armrest, so Cali leans on her dad, half sitting on his lap while Annabeth leans against her husband.

Percy's trying to pay attention to whatever show their watching (something about a tree and a hill?) but the giggling from upstairs is really distracting. He can feel Annabeth's glare and knows that he has to go upstairs.

So he does, and he thinks later that maybe he'd like to have been propelled off Mount Olympus the have seen what he'd seen.

But, shit happens and it likes to happen a lot around Percy.

He knocks once, very quickly before pulling open Bryony's door and letting out a quick yelp. When you're a parent, the one thing you never, _ever_ want to see is your daughter underneath some _guy_, or her tongue stuck in his mouth.

But none of that's happening in Percy Jackson's household. Instead, his daughter, his _pride and joy_ is…

Fighting?

Oh well… this is awkward, isn't it?

Bry stopped fighting Peirce, who was laughing madly, and watched her father's expression go from disgusted to embarrassed.

"Can I help you dad?"

Peirce suddenly spun around and had her pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds.

Percy decided to just leave without saying anything.

Oh gods, sometimes he wishes he had a son.

* * *

_Alright so this again, was pitiful. Anyways, hopefully you guys go on my profile and vote, please? I'll bake cyber cookies C:_

_And this was about Percy and Annabeth's children, Bryony and Calista, both greek names :D go search the meanings :)  
There's going to be a lot more of those stories coming out and please, give me ideas of what you'd like to see next. Anyways, go on my profile and VOTTEEE!_

_review?_


	25. Hesitant

_I couldn't stop writing the kids chapters. But there will only be a few more for now, I need to get back on track with the other characters. Anyways,_

_****__IMPORTANT MESSAGE:_

_**My poll is still going on, and I only have a few votes, so please, please take the time to go check it out and vote, it's for this story :)**_

_Anyways, enjoy :)_

* * *

Annabeth cradles the baby against her chest and Percy watches. Sally, Paul, Thalia and Rachel are all around the hospital bed, watching the tiny baby girl coo and worm around, seeming content, but Percy's terrified.

The poor baby's being suffocated by all the love and gooey-ness in the room and although it's Percy's _kid_ and she's probably the cutest thing he's ever seen, he's afraid to hold her.

The baby (who still didn't have a name) had come into the world kicking and screaming and covered in fluids that Percy refused to put names too, then was cleaned and given to Annabeth.

She had asked him to hold their baby girl, but he politely refused, causing Annabeth to glare at him, until her eyes landed on the soft pink bundle.

"What if- what if I hurt her?" He glanced at Annabeth helplessly, watching her smile slowly. "You won't Seaweed Brain, she's your baby girl."

Now, Annabeth looked up to her husband, looking tired and about to pass out, and offered him the baby girl. His baby girl, _their_ baby girl. He was hesitant at first, watching the child closely, careful not to drop her, and put one arm under her back, the other resting near the baby's feet.

Annabeth giggled and took the baby from him, and Sally said softly, "Make a cradle with your arms, dear."

Percy did so, and sat in the chair near Annabeth's bedside, and waited for the baby to be put in his arms. He was shaking a bit, he realized as the baby was placed into his arms, and Annabeth kissed her forehead.

"Support her neck Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured quietly, watching the baby squirm. So he shifted slightly, making sure his baby girl was comfortable.

"There we go," Annabeth said quietly, grinning at Percy, but it was a tired grin, and Percy could see her trying to hold back a yawn. Feeling at ease with the baby girl in his arms, he kissed Annabeth, a long, sweet and satisfying kiss, and the others left the room.

"Go to bed Wise Girl, I'll watch the baby."

"We can't keep calling her 'The Baby'. It's unflattering," she said quietly, leaning down and kissing the soft, smooth head that was her daughter.

"G'night love. See you soon." She kissed Percy once more, before turning over and swiftly falling asleep.

Percy glanced down at the tiny child in his arms, taking in her tiny nose and shut eyes. She had faint, faint, faint blond hair, which was smooth and fine, and her tiny mouth was pink and perfect.

This was his _baby_.

Finally taking in the thirty-two hours of labour, the two hours everyone cooed and smiled around the baby, Percy finally took the time to watch his girl. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, not just her features of course, but that something so perfect… so tiny could come into this world like it was nothing.

It must have been a long time, and Percy's happy that his ADHD allowed him to sit so long, and Annabeth had just woken up, and Percy was taking in every detail on his daughter's beautiful face. She had a freckle, a tiny little dot near her left ear, and he'd noticed plenty more. Annabeth reached out her arms begging for the baby, but Percy glanced up.

"You- you want to hold her? Now?"

Annabeth smiled at him and nodded, wanting to have her baby in her arms. "Yes, please."

Percy leaned over, carefully, hesitantly handing over the baby.

"Look what we did Percy. She's so beautiful." Annabeth murmured quietly, looking at Percy, her stormy eyes gleaming with tears. He nodded, his own eyes becoming fuzzy with unshed tears, and watched the baby.

* * *

_(:_

_So guys, please go vote on the poll, it'd be super cool :) I'll update tomorrow!_

_Reviews make me happy :)_


	26. Creative

_So this was originally supposed to be Rachel, but I changed my mind and decided Percy and Annabeth would be better :)_

_Thanks for voting on my poll guys, but I still need more votes :)!_

* * *

So, it's about a month after 'The Baby' is born, and still, she has no name.

It's Annabeth's fault really, she doesn't like _anything_ Percy picks out, but still, she continues to bitch and moan about her daughter not having a name. So one day, while Annabeth is making stupid faces and crawling on the floor near her daughter, Percy sneaks off the computer and searches for names.

If anything, Percy and Annabeth wanted something Greek. She wasn't a demigod, no but they wanted her to know what was out in the world. Plus she had The Sight. Percy and Annabeth had taken her to camp (she was allowed past Thalia's pine tree) and she saw Chiron for exactly what he was. Of course she giggled and tried petting his side, obviously not a good thing to do.

Anyways, Percy searched for Greek girl names, and came up with plenty.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy called, beckoning Annabeth over. She complied, picking up the baby and bringing her along. Leaning over the chair while holding the baby, Annabeth peered at the screen.

"Yes Percy?"

Percy spouted out a few names, Annabeth shooting every single one down until he said, "Bryony."

Annabeth didn't say anything for a second, then began nodding, "That's pretty, really pretty. What's it mean?"

Percy began reading the meaning, not realizing what it meant until he'd finished, "Uh the name of a flowering vine, used in folk medicine."

"You want to name our child after a _weed_?"

"_Flowering vine_! Gods Annabeth, get it right. And anyways, weeds can be… pretty?" He tried to sound positive, but his statement ended up being a question.

"Like uh… Rosemary, that's a weed and it, smells really cool. And anyways it's creative! Who wants a name like…Brittany or Lucy? Besides, nobody will _know_ what it means…"

Annabeth looked at the baby and said, "Is that your name? Bryony? It's pretty, huh?" The baby giggled, showing off pink gums, her green eyes shining.

Annabeth looked at Percy and nodded.

"So Bryony something Jackson? We need a middle name," Percy said, turning back to the computer. Annabeth contemplated hitting him over the head, but she'd have to put Bryony down.

"Why not your _mothers_ name, Percy? Gods you're thick."

"Bryony Sally? It doesn't _sound right_ Annabeth," Percy complained, keeping his eyes focused on the computer.

"Well how about…Bryony Athena? Or… or Bryony Thalia? Or Rachel, we could use Rachel."

"One, I'm not using _Athena_-" lightning struck outside, causing Percy to flinch, but he continued, "Bryony Rachel… eh it sounds okay, maybe…Bryony Rachel Thalia Jackson?

"That's a mouthful."

"Oh shut up."

"Well… Sally doesn't sound that bad, does it baby girl?" Percy asked, grabbing her tiny feet and planting kisses on them. Bryony giggled, her hands flailing. Annabeth smiled at her husband.

"So it's Bryony Sally Jackson? That's pretty. Huh baby, yes that's your name," Annabeth cooed, nuzzling the baby who giggled happily.

* * *

_(: alright, so guys, I haven't been getting very many reviews, so please, please review, even if you don't like that chapter, I like to know what you guys think :)_


	27. Selfcondemning

_Oh Thalia, you and your angsty ways. I need to start writing happy drabbles, huh?_

* * *

She has to do it.

She really, really does, because you saw her, she almost gave in. That can't happen again, it just can't. When Artemis said she wanted her to join the Hunters, it was a bit of a surprise.

She's not a hunter. A warrior… maybe but she's got the whole world on her shoulders (metaphorically speaking of course, she doesn't need gray hair) and she would decide the fate of the world.

Or not.

She could be selfish, she could stop aging, let Percy decide what to do, and she's the kind of person who _would_ do that. But deep down, it's not just about the world, or Percy or her father.

It's about Luke, and it's the sad truth that she can't (won't) admit. She loves him, no matter what he's doing, no matter who he's kills. It's sick, but true. Maybe, just maybe if he would have begged her, gotten down on his knees and _begged_ her to join him, she would have.

She probably would have. Her father knows that, Percy knows that, Annabeth knows that. She's almost positive he knows that too. And maybe he does feel the same way? Maybe deep in his dark heart, he loves her too, but she'll never know.

She has to be celibate to become a Hunter. She can't _feel like this_ anymore. It's all over and she isn't allowed to love him anymore.

So it's self-condemning, and stupid and selfish but she accepts. Percy's face looks relieved, but she thinks it's because Annabeth wasn't the one having the chance to become a Hunter. Her father, a man she's never really known, is watching her, his dark eyes following her.

She spits out an oath and it's done.

* * *

_:)_

_So, see I'm doing better, one a day :D?_

_Anyways, please review people. :)_

_Reviews make me happy._


	28. Pleased

_So you guys seemed to like the last chapter, so here's another!_

* * *

"I can't _believe you_!" Rachel screeched, slamming her front door shut and throwing her bag down. Somehow, she knew the sun god would be here.

Storming around the corner, Rachel ran right into Apollo. She let out a small yelp then regained her balance and began her tirade.

"You- you _asshole_! I can't believe you would- I mean _why _would you do something so damn- ugh!"

Apollo merely chuckled, sending Rachel over the edge.

"I was _talking_ to him! It wasn't sexual! I had _no intentions_ of jumping his bones!"

"Well he _did_ have intentions of jumping _your_ bones. I couldn't let my poor Oracle get hurt."

Rachel glared at Apollo, watching his smirk slowly leave his face as he realized how truly pissed she was. "You set his car on fire, Apollo," she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

He couldn't help but feel a bit pleased, it was wonderful aim really, and his nice black sedan was just _waiting_ to be lit. Rachel didn't seem to be too pleased though. She was advancing on the god, her hands balled into fists at her side.

If he wasn't terrified, it'd be hilarious the way her hair looked like fire, her eyes flashing murderously. She shoved him, pushing him against a wall, and it was slightly arousing, her being so close and so _mad_ and him being just so pleased with himself that he could _make her_ so mad.

Then she has to go and ruin the moment by spitting out some boring prophecy that nobody was around to hear, and that probably wouldn't happen for a bazillion years. And she's falling backwards when the prophecy is done, and he's there to catch her (he always will be) and when she opens her eyes and the green orbs shine up at him, her cheeks flush and she looks away.

"Thanks, for y'know, catching me."

"No problem."

It's even more pleasing when she grips her hands tightly together on her lap while Apollo fixes her a drink and how the light blush would creep up her cheeks when he hands her the glass, his hand brushing hers slightly.

* * *

_:)_

_eh not my best, but I like Rachel and Apollo they make me warm and giggly._

_especially **apollo.**_

_just sayin, nbd._

******review please?**


	29. Irritated

_Ahh, nothing beats brother sister love. huh?_

* * *

"And she has this- this _hair_ and it's so pretty and red and long. It's kind of frizzy some times, but that's what makes it so _pretty_. This one time- she even straightened it…"

Apollo rambled on about Rachel and Artemis felt her patience _slowlyslowly_ leaving her, because sure, she loves her brother but she's an eternal _maiden_ for Zeus' sakes. She doesn't need to hear all about Apollo's _fantasies_.

"I remember when she was this awkward little sixteen year old, and I hear she threw a blue plastic hair brush at Kronos, and when I first saw her I was all, 'I have to put up with _that_?' 'cause she so obviously had a thing for Percy Jackson."

Shaking her head, Artemis continued on her planning. She and the Hunter's were taking a slight break, getting new plans figured out. She was lucky enough to spend this time with her lovely brother.

"Apollo-"

"She's so beautiful though, I never thought I'd like someone so weird, but I do."

"Yes well-"

"And I remember she once called me a 'stupid, stupid asshole, who has no respect for her or any women,' and it was like… really deep," he glanced at his sister, taking in her expression.

"Apollo."

"Artemis."

"Please, _shut up_!" The young (well not _that_ young) goddess yelled, sending a frigid air through the entire camp.

"Oh- well if you insist. You could have _said_ I was irritating you, sis."

"_Don't call me sis!"_

"Whatever you say… sis."

* * *

_Please, feel free to leave a review? I'm gonna go eat some chicken fingers and french fries now :)_


	30. Unresponsive

_Well, this isn't my best, but a very wonderful person asked for an angsty one, so I tried._

* * *

She won't ever, ever forget the moment Percy stopped breathing.

It had been a normal day, Annabeth and Percy were on their way home from school, the sun was shining, and everything seemed great. Then, as they turned the corner to take a short cut Percy and she had found a month earlier, Annabeth was pushed back, knocked flat on her back.

She cried out in pain, her head smacking the pavement so hard she saw stars. Rolling over, she saw Percy had riptide out and was fighting against…something. She didn't know what it was at first, but the donkey leg gave her away.

_Kelli_. The stupid _empousai_ that Luke… gods only knows what she was to him. Annabeth picked herself up off the ground and went to sneak up behind Kelli. She pulled out her bronze knife and was about to stab Kelli when she whirled around and smashed Annabeth in the jaw, sending her backpedalling. Blood spurted from her mouth, and she spit.

Percy yelled and ran forward, but Kelli, who was facing Annabeth spun around and slashed at his stomach with her claws. A startled look appeared on Percy's face, and Annabeth let out a loud shriek. Percy fell back, his sword falling out of his hand and became limp.

Kelli turned back to Annabeth and stood over her, ready to kill, "So, you let all your boyfriends die for you?" the _empousai_ sneered, looking down at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth shook her head and kicked up, kneeing Kelli in the stomach.

Annabeth felt rage fill her and she screeched. Annabeth kicked Kelli in the stomach again, and the girl shrieked, clawing at the air and catching Annabeth's leg, pulling her down again.

"You _bitch_! You killed me once, it won't happen again!" she shouted, ready to tear out Annabeth's throat. Just before her claws met the smooth skin at Annabeth's throat, Kelli paused and let out a loud scream that echoed around the alley.

She turned into dust on Annabeth, and then the New York wind blew it away. Percy was standing, gripping his middle with his left hand while riptide was in his right. He looked dazed and pale, and Annabeth jumped up to catch him as he fell forward.

"Oh gods, Percy, what's wrong," she pulled his hand away and could see the dark liquid already drenching his jacket. Pulling it off, Annabeth surveyed the damage to his abdomen. His shirt was torn, so it was easy to rip, but she wished she hadn't.

Long red scratches were bleeding heavily, almost reaching across his entire stomach. She gasped and tears immediately made her eyes itchy but she ignored them and pulled out her cell phone.

"Come on, Mrs. Jackson… please answer…"

"Hello?"

"Oh thank the gods, please Mrs. Jackson, call 911, Percy's hurt and- and we… we were attacked and I don't know what to do- _please_!"

"Alright, calm down honey, where are you?"

Annabeth told Sally where they were, and Percy reached for her unoccupied hand. "I jus' I jus' wanna hold y'ur hand," he slurred, his eyes drooping.

"Please, Mrs. Jackson, _hurry_!"

Annabeth snapped the phone shut and stared at Percy. "You're going to be fine, alright Seaweed Brain, you keep your eyes _open_!" She panicked as his eyes dropped shut, but he opened them again.

"Are you holdin'- holdin' my hand, Wise g'rl?" he asked quietly, his eyes vacant and staring around the alley.

"Shh… yes, yes Percy, please be okay," she cried, tears making their way down her cheeks. He tried to move his head up too see his stomach, but his head was currently resting against Annabeth, and he couldn't move it very well.

"Is it bad?" he asked quietly. Annabeth could hear the sirens and hoped they'd get here sooner.

"Shh, it's-"she glanced at the wound and immediately felt sick, "it's not bad."

Her hands were shaking and she was grateful he was holding one.

"Don't- don't you let go," he murmured quietly, his eyes shutting again.

"_NO!_ No, Percy dammit, you keep your eyes open!"

The corner of his lip pulled up slightly, and he muttered, "Figures that-" he coughed, a bit of blood flying out of his mouth, "I would go out like this. Damn the Fates."

"You are _not_ going to die Percy Jackson," Annabeth hissed, keeping her hand in his and squeezing it. The ambulance and police cars pulled into the alley and paramedics shot out of the van.

"Jus- hold my hand Wise Girl." She nodded as the paramedics lifted him onto the stretched, and she held his hand as they got into the ambulance.

It was quiet for awhile, the paramedics trying to stop the bleeding and Percy asked quietly, "Hey Wise Girl?"

Annabeth's tears still flowed quietly down her cheeks but she managed to ask, "Yes Percy?"

"Jus' keep holdin my hand."

Annabeth chuckled quietly and nodded, "I will."

He smiled a bit, but grimaced as he coughed up more blood. The paramedic shushed him, but he continued to speak, "I love you Wise Girl."

"Miss, can you let go of his hand, I need to work around there," one of the paramedics asked, motioning towards their joined hands. She nodded and pulled away, keeping her eyes on his face. He loved her, she thought. She was filled with a giddy emotion, and a small smile appeared on her face.

The heart machine stopped its frantic beating.

Ice cold dread filled her and before she realized what was happening, she was yelling. "_No. NO! _Seaweed Brain, please, please wake up," she screamed, her tears clouding her vision, and she silently prayed to all the gods, hoping they'd save him. The paramedics pushed her back and pulled out paddles.

One paramedic had sandy blond hair and looked a lot like Luke…

She couldn't focus on things like that now though, Percy was dying.

Percy was _dead_.

She clasped her hands together and prayed, "Gods please help him," over and over again.

A small _beep, beep, beep_ made it clear his heart was beating again, and Annabeth let out a shaky sigh, and thanked the gods. But he was far from safe. He had gaping wounds in his stomach…

**oOoOo**

The hospital smelled all antiseptic and hospital-like. She hated it, hated everything. Especially that she couldn't see him. He was in surgery, getting…surgical things done. Sally and Paul were first to arrive, then Rachel and Nico.

They were all talking, but Annabeth couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything. He had _asked her_, begged her really not to let go of his hand and she did… she was a terrible girlfriend. If it wasn't for her- Percy wouldn't be- he wouldn't be dying- or in surgery. If she'd been more prepared she would have realized there was a monster. She would have _known_. Kelli wouldn't have knocked her down, Kelli wouldn't have _hurt Percy_.

It was all Annabeth's fault.

Sally put a reassuring hand on Annabeth's shoulder, but she flinched away from the touch, turning to walk down the hall. Her eyes were probably red and puffy from crying, and as she made her way past Rachel and Nico, they tried to stop her.

She shrugged them off and left the hospital.

She was gone.

* * *

_There will deffinately be a companion piece to this :)_

_Oh, the hand part, that was inspiration from Maximum Ride, the... third book? Yes. When Max was getting the chip out of her arm._


	31. Breaking Down and Letting Go

_You Thalia/Luke haters, feel free to skip this chapter, unless I change your mind about them, then feel free to take a gander._

_Anyways, I' m sorry it's out so late- oh, wow. It's 1:09 in the morning. Guess this took longer to write then I thought. So I'm really proud of this and I think it's my best Thalia/Luke drabble yet, and LOOK! It's kinda sortta angsty, this is dedicated to _**Blue Truth **_who **ALWAYS** reviews, I really appreciate it._

_The first three people that review this chapter will have a dedication in the next one!_

* * *

Technically, it's against the rules. But Thalia was never one for following rules, was she?

It took a lot, to gather the courage to get here. She could have gotten this all over and done with, if she hadn't been stuck underneath a statue. Instead, she had to do it the hard way.

She was more likely to break down this way. Nobody was around to watch her and it was always hard to keep up her tough act around him. She knows what he did, how he sacrificed himself for everyone; for everything. She should forgive him, she should weep at his grave and tell him how _sorry_ she is that she wasn't there, but things like that also didn't come easy to Thalia.

The winds bitter, and whistling around her ears, making her shiver. It was Annabeth's idea to come here. It was Annabeth who had brought up the subject; one which was sore for both of the women.

She arrives at the slab of concrete, her voice caught in her throat. What was she supposed to say?

The grave read the obvious; _Luke Castellan, 1986-2009_, and something else that she didn't really expect to see, and assumed mortals clearly couldn't see; _died August 18__th__ in the Second Battle of Olympus. Will forever be a hero._

It's ironic really, someone who… who spent half their life trying to tear the gods down, was honoured as a hero? He did save Olympus, but only _after_ destroying it.

She gathers whatever courage she has left and gets to her knees, the ratty holes in the knees of her jeans touching the cold concrete.

"Hi," she mumbles quietly, gazing at the stone. She runs a hand through her hair which is longer now, almost half-way down her back, and she begins again, her voice shaky, "I uh… gods, what am I doing here?"

Her eyes become prickly with unshed tears and it's only a matter of time before the dam breaks. She tried again, this time, not holding back.

"You know, we could have never been anything. It was only a matter of time before Kronos took you over and I would have- I would have had to go against my family, my beliefs… gods Luke we would have been against _Annabeth_. She was like… your little sister, right? You wanted her to… she would have _died_ for you Luke! She would have- and you- gods I can't _do this_!" She screamed; her voice loud and shrill and tears making paths down her cheeks.

"Even if you didn't become some megalomaniac, I would have died on Half-Blood Hill. It was inevitable. Is that why you did it? Because- well no, obviously not. So why Luke?

"I barely got the story out of Annabeth, she was so shaken up. I guess I didn't want to hear it. I still don't. You killed yourself? What happened to our talks? About how we were going to go out in style, go out fighting, tooth and nail. It kind of went out the window though, Annabeth couldn't kill you, gods she's so… young and Percy- Percy doesn't want to kill."

She takes a breath, it's shaky and a few salty tears enter her mouth.

"Remember when you told me that you'd always need me? When I was crying that one time after getting hurt, I was twelve and you'd said to me 'Thalia, you're my best friend, and no matter what happens, I'll always need you here, right by my side. My left hand girl,' it was so… easy back then. It was like breathing."

And it's true, their relationship _was_ easy. It _was_ like breathing. It was everything she could have wished for. Then she died, and it wasn't easy, it wasn't like breathing. It was just… done.

She slammed her fists hard against the stone and screamed a loud painful shriek that turned heads and made the wind become fiercer.

"Why you, huh? Why _you_ dammit!"

Her breathing is uneven, her tears clouding her vision and her head filled with images of a smiling blond boy, devoid of any scars, his bright blue eyes shinning.

"I'm- It hurts to… sometimes, when the Hunter's sit around the fire, we talk about why we joined the Hunt," her voice is quiet, shallow, "I was a coward and I didn't want to be the child of the prophecy, everyone must know that and I wish it were true but it's not. It was… maybe just a little bit, that's my fatal flaw y'know, power. You offered me power and I almost- I almost gave _in_. I almost gave into you."

"It's pitiful, I know, and I'm weak, stupid and absolutely ridiculous for thinking that you might love me but as soon as I was gone, you had Annabeth. You've always had _her_. It's stupid, but I was jealous of the kid. You spent all your time with her, teaching her this and that, doing _whatever_ the hades she _asked_. Did you ever, even for a second think about what I needed? Wonder if I was okay? Kiss my wounds better? No, because that would be stupid, I was old enough to know better."

She sighs, her voice deadly clam and clear, aside from the tears falling swiftly down her cheeks.

"That's probably why I joined Artemis. I- I had dreams before the quest, the one where Bianca and Zoe died; I saw the way you looked at her- Annabeth. You used to look at me the same way, before I became a pine tree. I knew that… if I joined you, not only would I take down Olympus, but I- I would do whatever you asked because you're Luke, and I've- you've always had me."

She put her head down and tears fell on the stone. She began weeping, her heart squeezing painfully because the truth- the painful and excruciating truth was that she was still so _very_ in love with him. But she can't, she's an eternal maiden, she's _celibate_ for the rest of her long, long life. Until she dies.

It hits her like a ton of bricks, and it's the single stupidest thing she's ever done, but she _could_ very well do it. It'd be so easy, just give up in the middle of battle, get impaled with an arrow or stabbed with a sword.

And she's weak, pitiful and stupid and could never, ever do something so reckless and idiotic.

"Why do I let you do this to me, Luke? Do you find this _funny_?" it's another shriek and everyone's heads swivel around to see the poor girl bent over a grave sobbing uncontrollably.

She breaks down all her walls, the ones she built up _so_ high and suddenly their knocked down, smashed and crumbled at her feet, "Forgive me. Gods Luke, please forgive me. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I was so petty and jealous of Annabeth. I-" she takes a deep, calming breath before continuing, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, when you died."

Maybe it was the pettiness and jealousy that kept her from becoming an all-powerful egomaniac, but it was her sheer stupidity and inability to read between the lines to see that maybe Luke needed her a little bit more then she needed him.

She missed his funeral, because that's who she is. She wasn't going to be seen shedding any tears because it would be inevitable at a funeral, she wouldn't be seen weak. She was _Thalia,_ daughter of Zeus, king of the sky for Hera's sake.

It's not being weak though, crying over someone you lost, someone you loved. She didn't care if the gods were up there watching her little show on Hephaestus TV, getting a kick out of her pain.

It never mattered. Maybe it took her a while to realize it, but nobody cared if she showed weakness. Artemis had mentioned that Thalia go to Luke's grave as well, obviously for different reasons (i.e. letting go).

She leans over the grave, pressing her face against the cold and damp stone, letting her tears wet it even more.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry," she murmured sadly.

And the strong, fierce Thalia Grace broke down, her heart painfully broken, shattered into millions of uneven and jagged pieces. And at the same time, Thalia Grace let go.

* * *

_:)_

_This is killing two birds with one stone (metaphorically speaking, no birds were harmed in the making of this chapter xD). I had originally planned for this to be letting go, but I guess I could sort have done Broken Down and Letting Go together, huh?_

_This was mainly about how Thalia's felt with her relationship with Luke. When it was platonic then romantic (YES IT WAS- GO CHECK THE PERCY JACKSON WIKI THING :D ) and then how she felt about Annabeth taking her spot in Luke's life. It's pretty much Thalia venting about how everything was so messed up in her life, because honestly, it kind of was._

_I love Thalia._

_review, yah?_

_Anwyays, please review :)_


	32. Good

_This piece of crap came to me the other day, and triangles make things fun :D_

_But uh- as I mentioned, it's slightly crappy and it might be because I'm not feeling so hot, so please, take pity?_

_This chapter is dedicated to..._

**NotSorry**

**EmeraldFire512**

**TheJazzyDolphin**

_thanks for the reviews guys!_

* * *

When Percy turns twenty-five, Annabeth throws a party for him. It's not a big party because their apartment can't hold a bazillion people so it's basically Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse, Connor and Travis, Katie, Nico and some of Percy's mortal friends from work.

Since everyone, aside from Thalia (who got weird looks from Percy's mortal friends) was of age, Annabeth had plenty of drinks.

Rachel, still pissed off about the whole 'Apollo setting some guys car on fire' decided that she would just let go tonight.

So she did, and she consumed more beer and alcohol then everyone at the party. Nico, who was _just_ of age decided not to overdo it and only had a few.

That's how he was put on Rachel duty.

Annabeth practically got down on her knees and _begged_ for him to take her home, because they didn't need Apollo frying Percy's friends, who were getting just a little bit gropey. That and Rachel was about to take her shirt off and dance.

Nico wasn't the gangly little sixteen year old she remembered though. He was more built and his hair wasn't so lanky and flat, now it was longer and curling just so at the bottoms.

If Rachel wasn't an eternal maiden, she'd probably do him. She let him pull her off Percy and Annabeth's table and hoist her over his shoulder, and she giggled the entire way to the door, waving good-bye to everyone.

Nico thanked Annabeth and left.

He finally set Rachel down when they got to the street and the red head stumbled a bit before he was forced to grab her arm and hoist her on his back.

"Y'know, you're really _hot_. Ya hear that _Apollo_?" She shouted at the sky and Nico knew his cheeks were tinged with pink.

"He's sucha jerk," she slurred, her cheek against his neck. It was warm and humid and her frizzy hair which had been straightened to perfection was now plastered around her sweaty forehead and neck.

"I'm tired," she yawned against his neck, sending warm breath towards his ear. He shivered and hoisted her up more.

"Why- why do you think I can't have sex? Do you think Apollo enjoys my uh…" she stopped for a moment before slurring out, "pain. Sorry, forgot the word."

Nico nodded and rolled his eyes. Drunken girls definitely weren't one of his favourite things.

"You- you're Italian, _right_?"

Nico nodded and responded, "Yeah, why?"

"Have you ever been thereee?" she asked, yawning against his neck again and squirming a bit. Nico shook his head and asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. You look Italian. I can speak Italian too," she said proudly, but ended up coughing in his ear.

"Sorry 'bout that," she muttered, kissing his neck where she coughed.

"All better," Rachel said happily, her tongue lingering on the soft skin of his neck.

Nico could practically hear his neck snapping in Apollo's grasp. He decided to change the subject, glancing at the sky briefly, "What can you say in Italian?"

"Bonjour."

Nico stifled a laugh and said, "You know that 'bonjour' is French, right?"

"Nu-uh," she said loudly, causing him to wince.

"Is so," he challenged, earning a smack on his back.

"You're such a liar dead boy," the girl slurred, resting her face in the crook of his neck. "Y'know what, you're not scary. Not to me. You're good, really, really good. I don't care what-" hiccup- "anyone says."

He doesn't answer, and continues his walk.

It was a little while longer before Nico realized he had no idea where the hell he was going.

"Hey Rachel?" Nico asked quietly, waiting for the redhead to stir. She did and he was met with green eyes, "Where do you live?"

She giggled and said, "Over near the uh-" it took her awhile before she told him and he sighed. Her flat was on the other side of town. He had to shadow travel or he'd never make it back to camp where he lived full time, teaching some of the kids.

"Alright Rachel, I need you to hold on _really_ tight, okay? We're going to try a different way to get home."

"'Kay," she murmured, kissing his neck again, her tongue tracing little designs. Thunder boomed in the sky above and Rachel laughed triumphantly, "Suck on _that_ Apollo!" she yelled the sky.

She would be the death of him.

It only took a minute to shadow travel, and he soon found himself in her bedroom. She hopped off his back and went to her bed, flopping down happily. Nico shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Well uh- night Rachel," he said quietly, turning to shadow travel back to camp.

"Wha- wait!"

Nico turned sharply and was engulfed in a big hug. Nico hugged her back, and soon finds he's enjoying the hug. Rachel, still drunk, reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

Thunder boomed lightning struck and it seemed to be getting hotter by the second and even though it's the slightest and softest kiss he's ever had, it's probably one of his better ones.

Isn't that cliché?

He pulls away quickly; his hands still on her waist and hers are still around his neck. She's smiling up at him, her hair beginning to curl around the bottom.

"I- I should go."

"Yeah."

But it's quiet, and he doesn't go, doesn't untangle himself from her arms, and only stares down at the girl. Apollo's no doubt thinking up ways to torture him, and he should because Nico's messing with things that he just- he just _shouldn't_.

But he wants to, and he likes her, and Hades' children are born to break rules, right? So he kisses her again, cautiously and he knows that he won't do anything to actually _break_ the vow. Eternal maiden, remember? She's not forbidden from kissing… well not _technically_.

But it feels _so good_ that he forgets about the sun god and his father and focuses on Rachel's lips and tongue.

Meanwhile, Apollo's seething while his sister is laughing her ass off on the couch next to him.

He decides that he'll have a little chat with Nico di Angelo tomorrow.

* * *

_**JUSSTTTT MAKING A NOTE: **In my screwed up mind were unicorns eat rainbows and bunny rabits fly, Rachel can kiss whoever the FLIP she wants, it's just all the 'don't have sex' thing that counts here and the reason Apollo gets so jealous is cause he like-likes her. See, things work out. And Rachel's confused, cause she kinda likes Nico, but she might like Apollo..._

_Everything is just so messed up._

_But yeah :D_

_Baaha, I'm not quite finished with these three yet, there's more, promise :D_

_The next chapter will probably be an angst, then I believe the Grove/Juniper baby story will come after that._

_Then I'll try something HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY._

_Oh gosh I'm funny._

_Review :)?_


	33. inDependant

_This is the continuation of Unresponsive. It's not all that angsty, but still._

_I might not get many chapters out for awhile because we scanned my computer yesterday and had a bunch of malicious viruses. :)_

_I'll do my best to get them out though :D_

_This chapter is dedicated to..._

**NotSorry**

**xx My-heart-is-your-umbrella xx**

**EmmyKaylikes Music**

* * *

She should have gone back. She should have gone to see him when he asked, but she couldn't do it. She was the reason he was there anyways.

Rachel had called and called and _begged_ Annabeth to get her sorry ass over to the hospital to see Percy, who would be healing up just wonderfully because the doctors are fucking _magicians_. He had tried calling too, but after hearing his raspy voice, she hung up before she could reply.

Her tiny apartment felt empty and cold, just like her. It was selfish and stupid, yeah, but she couldn't stand seeing him in the hospital bed, pale and an IV stuck in his arm. She just- she couldn't.

Rachel had called her a selfish bitch, and she was right. Percy would come here as soon as he was well enough, and Annabeth just- she needed time to think.

She's not mad at him, she's scared. It's weird and totally unlike her (or so it seems) but she can't stand being alone. And if he left her- what would she do? She hates feeling so vulnerable, and she hates people _seeing_ her so vulnerable. That's why she won't go see him.

Her phones ringing again and the callerID says **NICO** in big black letters. She ignores the call and looks back out the window. It's a pretty shitty view, but she can clearly see the top of the Empire State building, and it always calms her down for some reason.

It's a week later, and sometime around the third day her phone stopped ringing. They'd given up trying to coax her out of the dark apartment and to the bright hospital. Thalia and Rachel had come by, threatening to drag her to the hospital if she didn't go, but Annabeth fed them some stupid lie that she knew they would never, ever believe.

But they left anyways, shaking their heads.

He's supposed to be out of the hospital on Monday, so Annabeth goes to school knowing he won't be there because he's still not up for learning (he never _is_, Seaweed Brain) but that won't stop him from getting to her apartment later that day. So she goes to the mall all night and treats herself to dinner and a movie.

It's 11:30 when she gets back and it's way to late for him to be out. Sally would throw a fit.

Her apartment is warm when she gets in, which is weird because she left windows open and it's chilly outside. So reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulls out her dagger.

She jumps and nearly screams when she hears his cough.

She freezes near the couch, watching him from across the room where he's seating on the recliner.

"Where the hell were _you_?" he hisses, his voice the only noise in the room. She quickly regains her composure and replies smoothly, "I was out, why?"

Percy shook his head and almost yelled, "I mean when I was in the _hospital_, Annabeth! I needed you!"

And she knows he needed her. She knows how hard it must have been not to have her there, his _girlfriend_. But she ignores him and throws her coat down on the couch.

"I had things to do Percy. I couldn't sit around the hospital all day," her words sting, she can see it on his face, which is flushed deep, angry red. She hates hurting him, so much.

"You're a bitch Annabeth," he begins and she flushed scarlet as well, balling her hands into fists.

"If it were _you_ in the hospital, I'd be _right there_ waiting for you to wake up! You didn't come by to see me _once_!" He's yelling now, walking closer to her.

"I was with you Percy! I was there when you _died_! You're heart stopped beating- and it's… I didn't mean to-" she's choking up because she didn't expect him to be so angry with her. Then realisation dawns on him and he realizes why she wasn't there.

He's moving closer to her, pulling her into his arms and whispering, "It's not your fault Wise Girl." She pushed against his chest, but covers her mouth with her hands when she sees his face screwed up in pain. She's pushed against his stitches.

"Oh gods- Percy-" he holds up a hand to tell her it doesn't matter, and a few tears escape her eyes.

"Gods- this is my entire fault…" she breaks down, something completely unlike her and puts her face in her hands. He sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Annabeth this isn't your fault. Kelli… she wanted revenge, she's was a monster, things like this happen-"

"No Percy, don't you get it?" She stands up; pushing away his arm and runs a hand through her hair.

"I killed her. She knew hurting you would… gods she _knew_ that I would be so broken up to fight her if she hurt you, so she did and you died Percy, I watched the heart monitor stop…" she's turning to face him, make sure he's still there, and he is.

His face is pale, but he stands and cups her face gently and is about to say something when she interrupts, "If I had lost you… I'm sorry I didn't go see you," she sniffs, "but I couldn't stand seeing you so lost and vulnerable…"

She goes on and on about how sorry she is and he chuckles, kissing her and says, "Always over-thinking things, huh Wise Girl?"

She lets out a thankful laugh, happy he's changed the subject and smiles, "Shut up Seaweed Brain."

He smiles and they sit on the couch, her head on his shoulder, careful of his wound and he whispers into her hair, "I love you, you know that, right?"

She grips his hand and kisses him lightly, "I know. I love you too, Percy."

They kiss again and again and again…

* * *

_As for questions about the poll, it's still going on and I will do seduction soon, I'm just not doing Percy and Annabeth because honestly, I can't see Annabeth OR Percy getting all seductive._

_It's just... not right._

_And yes, there will be Charlie/Silena coming up soon for the person who asked :)_

_I think maybe I'll upload the chapter in a second to... :)_


	34. Joyful

_I was watching the Percy Jackson movie the other night, and I realised I like THIS Grover better then the player/hotstuff Grover.  
He's cooler ;)_

* * *

Grover swiped a hand across his brow and winced as Juniper squeezed his hand tighter.

"You're doing great, love, just a bit longer," he encouraged and sincerely hoped it would only be a little bit longer, his hand was losing feeling. Annabeth burst into the room, followed by Percy who got one look at Grover and Juniper and left.

Annabeth stayed however, shooting daggers over her shoulder at Percy and gripped Juniper's other hand.

"You're doing wonderful Juniper! C'mon, just wait til she's out!"

Juniper screamed again, her pale green face even more pale then usual and tears streamed down her face. Annabeth shot Grover a look that obviously meant, 'Say something useful!'

"Uh- wow Juniper, you're- uh- well- oh gods, just think when it's all over we can name her and hug her and kiss her and- oh gods what the hell was that!"

"_Grover!_" Annabeth growled; her face paling as Juniper squeezed tighter.

"Er, sorry, you're doing grate Juniper, I love you," he murmured in her ear and he thought he heard her whisper it back.

Then she screamed one last time, and a new noise filled the room.

A baby's cry.

Juniper sighed softly and looked at the baby girl. She was a light pink, from the little bit of hair on top of her head to her tiny little feet. One of Juniper's midwives handed the small pink baby to Juniper and her cried were getting slower. She had brown eyes, like Grover and she was the most beautiful thing Grover had ever seen.

"That's my baby," Juniper cooed, and the baby stared unseeing at her mother. "Hi baby," Annabeth whispered, looking at the baby carefully. She looked up at Grover who was watching his little girl with admiration and love and quietly left the room.

"Hi Lily Rose, that's your name baby, Lily."

"Uh, Juniper, maybe we should call her Rose? She's y'know, pink."

Juniper looked up at Grover and smiled, kissing him lightly.

"'Kay," she murmured against his lips and looked back at the baby, her tears leaving little wet dots on the baby.

"How about Rosie? You like that better sweet girl?" the baby made a cooing noise and squirmed a bit.

"I love you, Rosie," Grover whispered, his own tears waking dark pink splotches on the light pink blanket.

A bit later, Rosie was with the midwives when Grover went out to greet Percy.

"Hey, G-man," Percy grinned, hugging his friend tightly.

"I hear she's a beauty?" Percy asked, leaning against the wall as Grover watched Juniper sleep.

"Yeah, she's so beautiful man," Grover whispered, glancing at his best friend.

"And you toughed all that out, not fainting once?"

Grover nodded, the let out a loud laugh, "And you, the invincible Percy Jackson couldn't even stay in there. I feel so much cooler now."

"Oh ha-ha," Percy muttered unhappily, walking over to Annabeth.

One of the midwives, Primrose, came out and handed Grover Rosie, and he smiled brightly, not caring that everyone in the room was watching he and his daughter.

Because that was his little girl.

* * *

_Ahhh, how sweeet :)_

_Maybe one more..._


	35. Lost

It's a Thursday evening when Percy calls her. He's yelling and screaming at her, telling her that if she doesn't get her Oracle ass over to Camp Half-blood Percy will personally come and drag her down there himself.

So she goes, not sure what's going on.

It only takes forty-five minutes, and soon enough she's walking up the Big House and Annabeth's pulling her in by her jacket.

Annabeth takes her to the back room, where they officially made it the meeting room years ago and that's when Rachel sees him.

Nico and Rachel had barely talked since making out heavily the night of Percy's birthday party. He's twenty-one and she's twenty-five but the whole no dating thing would eventually cause a problem in the possible relationship, so when she was sober, Rachel broke it to him.

He seemed a bit down but otherwise fine. She'd talked to Apollo the following day and he seemed fine.

Apparently not.

Nico sat on a small bed, his eyes swollen and bruising, his nose, which was clearly broken, was gushing out blood. He was cradling his left arm to his chest and a dryad was trying to help him.

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth and she looked around the room. Most of the cabin leaders were there, along with Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and Chiron. Mr. D was nowhere to be seen, but she's sure he knew what was going on.

"What- what the Hades _happened_!" She asked, looking around at everyone. Percy was glaring at her and Annabeth hadn't loosened her grip on Rachel's sleeve. Nico seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Why don't you tell us, Miss Dare," Chiron said gently and she felt her face flush.

"I don't _know_ what happened," she said her eyes focussing on the ground.

"Well," Percy began rudely, glaring at the redhead accusingly, "Apollo came here and beat the _shit_ out of Nico, if you hadn't noticed," he motioned to Nico, who glanced up at Rachel.

"Oh gods…" she whispered, stepping forward slightly towards Nico, but thunder rumbled outside.

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps the cabin leaders should leave," the kids began to leave, but a blond hair with bright blue eyes watched Rachel until the door closed behind him.

She stood, frozen in place and Chiron asked gently, "Why would Lord Apollo hurt Nico, Rachel?"

Her eyes wandered over Nico's body, taking in every gash and wound, then her gaze was fixed on Chiron, "I- I don't-"

"If you don't tell them, Rachel, I will," Nico muttered, watching her. She blushed scarlet and stared at her shoes, "I was- after Percy's party, Nico brought me home and wesortofkissed," she rushed, pink tinging her cheeks.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth asked together and Clarisse's face was shocked.

"We made out," Nico said, grunting from pain. The dryad that was trying to help him paused for a second before continuing.

"_Nico!"_ Rachel yelled at the same time Annabeth screeched, _"RACHEL!_"

"I was drunk," she said quietly, but it wasn't the only reason and Nico knew that. She's sure Apollo knew too.

"That's no excuse Rachel," Chiron said sternly. "Nico got hurt because of a stupid mistake."

"But I talked to Apollo yesterday," she began, "he seemed fine. It was just kissing anyways! He wasn't deflowering me!"

Chiron sighed but a small smile played at his lips.

"Can- can I talk to Rachel for a few minutes, alone," Nico asked, gritting his teeth as the dryad popped his shoulder back into place. His nose had stopped bleeding and the dryad had fixed the broken-ness of it.

Percy and Annabeth glanced between the two and shrugged, walking out of the room. Clarisse slapped Nico on the back, causing him to grimace then did the same to Rachel as she left. Chiron was the last to leave, his eyes lingering on the two.

"Please, be careful you two."

Rachel nodded and walked over to where Nico was sitting. There was still room on the bed and she sat down next to him.

"What did he say?" She asked cautiously, watching the sky outside darken.

"Well, I walked out of my cabin for breakfast and suddenly I'm getting jumped by some dude. He basically told me that I'd better stay away from his Oracle or he'd hurl me into the sun."

Rachel stayed quiet, clasping her hands in her lap. Nico reached over and grabbed one, holding it tightly. "I'm okay, alright?"

Rachel nodded numbly, staring at their intertwined fingers. "I'm really sorry though. I thought it was okay, because he didn't seem mad yesterday."

"He was…pretty mad," Nico let out a small laugh. Rachel looked at him, then back at their hands. "Did…do you regret doing it?"

Nico pulled his hand away and looked at her. "No, I don't."

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up but she continued staring at Nico.

"Well you should."

Nico and Rachel's heads snapped up to look at the god. Nico clenched his fists and stood shakily, grabbing for his sword. Apollo on the other hand had his bow out and an arrow aimed at Nico's chest.

"What part of eternal maiden don't you get Rachel?" His gaze never once slid from Nico, but he was talking to her. Percy and Annabeth, hearing another voice (it was Annabeth's idea to listen in to their conversation) opened the door and slipped in behind Apollo.

"You come even close to me and I'll send an arrow through his heart," Apollo hissed. Rachel stepped forward though, going to stand in front of Nico. She was short, so the arrow would hit her right below her jaw.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him," she growled, her eyes flashing.

"Rachel, please move. Now," Apollo said calmly, his eyes stuck on Nico. Rachel stepped forward though, coming right up to his bow and grabbing it and whipping it down. She then, proceeded to stand no his tip toes and glare into his eyes.

"What is you're _problem_!" she shrieked, causing Apollo to flinch and move backwards a step.

She continued her tirade though, poking him in the chest with a long, freckly finger, "I didn't have _sex_ Apollo, so I don't understand what the fuck _your_ problem is! You never said _anything_ about kissing!"

He matched her gaze though, leaning forward and catching her hand in his tight grip.

"Rachel, let's talk about this privately."

Three rounds of 'no's' echoed around the room and Rachel smiled up at him.

"I think that's a no." Her hand began to get hot, first a warm, light feeling and then a hot, painful feeling. She snatched her hand back and stared at him in awe. Chiron had come into the room about a minute ago, watching with curiosity.

"You're making a mistake, Rachel. The Oracle isn't meant to have an intimate relationship with someone. You could mess things up."

"Well I'll take the chance," she sneered, stepping back to stand with Nico.

"Rachel, please?" Apollo begged one last time, and Rachel paused for a second. What if he liked her too? She shook her head and said quietly, in a steely voice, "I think it's time you left. Now please get out of this house."

Apollo stared at his Oracle for a long moment, his eyes watching for something, anything that might patch up whatever they had.

But he saw nothing.

Then he was gone in a bright flashing light.

Nico fell back onto the bed, wiping a hand over his forehead and sighing. Percy and Annabeth looked at Chiron, who was shaking his head and Rachel stood there, very quietly.

She made the right choice, standing up for her friend- possible boyfriend. She likes Nico, a lot and she's pretty sure he likes her a lot too.

Nico grabbed for her hand, and Rachel wished she would have let him hold it, but she snatched it away and apologized for everything she's put him through.

"I can't do this Nico, I'm really, really sorry." Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes and she doesn't let them fall because that would be weak. Nico grabs her hand anyways and stand up so he's towering over her.

"Rachel, I-" he chokes a bit, obviously not used to this sort of thing but begins again, "I like you. A lot, and I don't care if Apollo comes to kill me or whatever, I want to be with you." He looks uncomfortable, but the sincerity in his eyes is true.

"You really want to be with me?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly, and he nods eagerly. She smiles at him and he leans down to kiss her.

But the tears are still in her eyes, and she's never ever felt so lost.

* * *

_I like Apollo._

_Anyways, this won't be the end of the /Apollo/Rachel/Nico triangle :)_

_R&R please :)_


	36. Calm

_This isn't exactly Thuke, but it's kinda close. Note: this is like one hundred years or so after Percy, Annabeth, Grover and all Thalia's friends have died. This isn't the last Thalia drabble though :)_

* * *

"Fall back!" Artemis yelled, running towards the Hunter's camp, gathering the girls. Thalia didn't fall back though, she stood her ground and watched as the unsightly monster advanced, and dragging its wounded leg behind it. It was one of her many fatal flaws; finishing whatever she started, life threatening or not.

"Thalia!" Several voices yelled, calling the daughter of Zeus, but she ignored them and focused on the monster's weak point. Right below it's jaw. She'd hit it earlier, cut it with her hunting knife but it wasn't enough to kill it, only point out its weakness.

She charged forward, her shield having no effect on the monster and leaped up, aiming to hit the throat. She was thrown back with a meaty paw and landed with a loud oomph on the ground. Struggling to her feet, she knew some of the Hunter's and Artemis were racing forward, shooting arrows into the monster's back, but they had no effect.

Seeing a fallen sword, she jumped forward, grabbing it in her hand and ran forward, stabbing the beat below the jaw. But not before she was hit with a spike.

_This thing threw spikes?_ She asked herself, but it was foggy and she was forgetting her name, where she was, everything. She felt herself fall, but she was too far gone to have realised the pain that shot up her spine. The spike was lodged in her stomach, a very fatal wound.

Artemis ran forward, dropping to her knees in front of Thalia and began talking to her.

"You're going to be alright, okay Thalia? Everything's fine. You're fine," she said quietly but she knew this was the end.

Thalia coughed, it was a liquid cough, and she assumed it was blood.

"Guess-" she winced, but continued, "guess you need a new lieutenant, huh?"

Artemis scowled down at her dying friend and said sharply, "Shut up you idiot," before softening her tone, "You'll be alright Thalia. You're not dying."

"Yeah I am," she said quietly, looking up at the sky.

Thalia's breathing became quieter. Artemis began crying, her tears mixing with the ones Thalia didn't realise she had, and more of the Hunter's gathered around the young girl.

It was quiet, no sound came from anywhere. The wind had stopped and the sky was quiet. All animals had ceased their chirping and barking and noises and it was…nice.

"You're scarily calm for something so terrifying…" Artemis began, a silver tear balancing precariously on the tip of her nose.

"I've died before, I know what it's like," she answered, watching stars race across the sky. She _wasn't_ scared, though. She got to see her friends again. Friends that had long since departed from this world and that turned whatever fear she had into something else. Something peaceful and calm.

"Don't be sad, Artemis," formalities had long since been forgotten, "I'll get to see my friends."

Artemis smiled at her lieutenant and whispered, "And Luke."

Thalia smiled softly, "Yeah, and Luke…"

And the cruel, cruel Fates cut the string.

Then the sky began crying its quiet tears as its daughter got lost in the black.

* * *

_I had trouble trying to figure out which emotion I would use for this, it was either Serene or Calm, but I already had something down for serene, so you guys got calm :)_

_R&R and maybe i'll update two chapters?_


	37. Pinky Swear

_So Luke and Annabeth weren't getting enough love. :)_

_The next chapter's going to be Luke/Thalia but it's differentish.  
Yeah, I just made a superawesomelicious new word ^_

* * *

Nine year old Annabeth ran forward to meet the camp van as it pulled into the drive way. She'd seen the van from half a mile down the road and she _knew_ Luke was back.

She got to the van before the door opened and when it did, instead of jumping and hugging her and swinging her around, Luke stomped out, holding a cloth against his cheek. His eyes were blood shot and he was limping slightly.

"Luke!" She called after him, about to run forward, but Chiron gripped her shoulder and held her back. "He needs time to himself my dear."

Annabeth glanced up at the centaur and nodded, her eyes following Luke's retreating figure.

Later that night, instead of going to dinner, Annabeth snuck off to the Big House to see Luke. She found him sitting on a bed in the infirmary. He glanced up at the sound of her approaching but didn't say anything.

"Hi Luke," Annabeth smiled, hopping up on the bed next to him. He didn't say anything, only continued to stare at his hands. She shuffled closer, watching him carefully. He had a thick white bandage along the side of his face and his foot was wrapped tightly.

"How- how did the quest go?" she asked quietly, fearing the worst. He seemed to finally take notice that she was in there and he glared at the tiny blond.

"How do you _think_ it went, Annabeth?" He blew up, standing up abruptly. Annabeth flinched. Shaking her head, Annabeth continued, "I- I don't know." She looked down, clasping her hands together.

"Well it went _wonderful_!" Luke said loudly, causing Annabeth to flinch again. "Luke… I was only wondering. Don't be mad-"

"Oh shut up, will you? Gods Annabeth, how do you think it went? I basically got my _ass_ kicked, and I didn't even finish the stupid quest!" He kicked a table with his good leg, making Annabeth flinch for a third time.

He finally seemed to notice how she was feeling and walked over to the bed. She moved away from him towards the headboard and he sighed, sitting down in the place her was before.

"I'm a jerk."

Annabeth didn't say anything. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them. Luke looked at her, taking in the differences that had happened since he'd left.

"What happened to your knee kiddo?" He asked, leaning forward to touch the large cut on her knee. She let go of her knees and stretched them in front of her.

"I fell during Capture the Flag. Some Apollo guy tripped me," she muttered looking at the scab like it was cancer.

Luke laughed a bit and ruffled her hair, "Want me to beat him up?"

"_No_," Annabeth said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her chin in the air. Luke leaned forward, his hands on either side of her and said, "Maybe _you_ should beat him up? I'll hold him down while you pounce."

Annabeth giggled and smiled up at the sixteen year old.

"Nah…maybe next time," Luke smiled, but winced as his cut opened again. The thick white bandage was already becoming tinged with pink. Annabeth stared at it cautiously; expecting him to blow up again but he gave her a small smile and whispered, "Maybe you should go out to the bonfire. Your siblings are probably wondering where you are."

She jumped off the bed, jostling Luke's bad foot, and winced as his eyes flashed, but they went back to normal. He leaned forward to give her a hug but she backed up a step, obviously freaked out.

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair and said quietly, "Sorry about being a jerk Annabeth. I just- the quest didn't turn out like I'd-_we'd_ hoped." Annabeth nodded and leaned forward to hug him tightly.

"It's okay Luke, you're still my best bud, even if you were kind of a jerk," she giggled as he tickled her sides, and he held out his pinky finger, "Alright, how about you promise me that if I'm _ever_ a jerk to you again, you'll kick my butt."

She hesitated, but then again, Luke was hardly _ever_ mean to her, and she locked pinkies with him.

"Kay, you go out and roast some marshmallows for me, alright kiddo?"

She nodded and gave his cheek a sloppy kiss before running off to the bonfire.

Boy if she only knew.

* * *

_So the last line I just added like a second ago, and I think it kind of fit. It's not Luke thinking it or whatever._

_Anyways, i wasn't sure _where_ Luke's scar was, whether it stretched across his eye or was up the side of his face, I chose the latter. He kind of has a split personality in this, but I think after his quest he was kind of bitter, and maybe he just tried to hide it around Annabeth as best he could?_

_Well, if not idfc, im going with it ^^_

_Please review :)_


	38. Confused

_Oh the joys._

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's been so hectic. Anyways, this is another of my favorites, and I'd appreciate if everyone would review? I've got a really cool idea in my head about Annabeth..._

* * *

Nico tugged the zipper closed on his suitcase and looked at Rachel. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. Her lips were an inch away from his and she whispered, "I'm going to _really_ miss you."

Nico laughed a bit and kissed her lightly, pulling back a bit. "Maybe this is good for us? At least we won't feel the need to jump each others bones every waking minute." He smiled at her and pulled his black suitcase off the bed.

"So _why_ do you have to go to the Underworld for a freaking _month_?" Rachel whined, pulling on the arm that wasn't being held down by his enormous suitcase. He dropped the suitcase, wincing as hit the floor with a very loud _oomph_, and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Well, because my father, he's Hades, y'know," she laughed, "well he volun_told_ me to help fine some magical items and what not that his other kids lost. It's all a load of crap and I'm pretty sure Apollo put him up to it, but I have to go."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at Apollo's name and her hands tightened around Nico's. He seemed to notice this and asked, "Have you spoken to him since that night?"

Rachel nodded grimly and replied, "On the phone, sure. He hasn't had the balls to show up here yet." Lightening flashed outside and the windows rattled as rain began pounding against them.

Glancing out the window, Rachel turned back to Nico and said, "Are you sure you _can't_ wait until tomorrow to go? We both know how much you hate thunderstorms…" she grinned at him, but grimaced as he kissed her forehead.

"I have to go Rach, you know that."

She sighed and hugged him closer, burying her face in his chest. "I know," she mumbled. Thunder rumbled outside again and Nico winced before yelling "I _know_! I'm on my way dammit!"

Rachel glanced up at him, confusion sweeping over her freckly face, "Nico… who are you _talking_ to?"

Nico flushed and replied, "Er- nobody. I have to go though," he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. They stayed like that until the lightening struck again, causing the lights to flicker.

Rachel pulled away first and smiled at him, "I'll miss you."

Nico kissed her once more and murmured against her lips, "Miss you too," before giving her a hug and walking off to the darkest corner of the room.

"I'll be back on the seventh, okay?"

Rachel nodded and watched as the shadows swallowed up his form.

A week later

"I'm going _crazy,_ Annabeth."

Annabeth sipped her slushie and nodded, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Just think Rach, tomorrow me, you and Percy are going to camp. Everything works out wonderfully."

Rachel rolled her eyes and snapped, "You and Percy are both doing training. I'll be giving prophecies about who's going to _die_ next."

"Not technically," Annabeth said quietly, glancing around her. Rachel slumped in her seat and said in a tired voice, "You're waiting for boy toy, aren't you?"

Annabeth flushed bright red and replied quickly, "No- of course not-"

"Hey babe," Percy said cheerily, kissing her cheek. Annabeth looked at Rachel sweetly, her face still red and asked, "How'd you know?"

"Saw him coming from outside, you fool."

The daughter of Athena nodded slightly and glanced up at Percy, who was interested in something over Rachel's shoulder. His eyes narrowed and his hand slipped in his pocket where riptide was waiting.

Annabeth followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed as well. Rachel, who was slurping on her iced coffee wasn't paying attention and nearly gagged when someone's hand clapped down on her shoulder.

She whipped around, her pony tail smacking whoever touched her shoulder in the face and nearly screamed.

Apollo stood there, beaming down on her brightly.

"What- what're you doing here?" She asked, her eyes flickering back to Percy and Annabeth who were both standing and glancing uneasily at her and Apollo.

"I need to speak with you, Rachel," Apollo said quietly, hi eyes daring Percy and Annabeth to say something.

Which, of course, they did.

"Hell no," Percy hissed, his hand pulling out riptide, but people had begun looking at the group and he decided not to uncap until the last possible second. Annabeth on the other hand was already storming towards Rachel and pulling her back.

"You're not going _anywhere_ with Rachel," she said, venom dripping off her words. Apollo sighed and moved forward to grab Rachel's hand, which she snatched back and glared at the sun god.

"Get lost _Lord_ Apollo," Rachel sneered, turning away and slapping down a five dollar bill on the table top before storming out of the small shop.

She was half way down the block when her phone rang. She wasn't sure if she should answer it, but saw **ANNABETH** and decided that she'd probably be better off if she did.

"Hello?"

"Where the _shit_ are you!" She nearly shrieked into the phone. Rachel pulled the stupid, overly loud phone away from her ear and replied calmly.

"Well right now I'm walking down the street to my flat, and _then_ I plan on having a shower. You wanna come, Annabeth?" She smirked at her comment, knowing Annabeth must be seething.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Annabeth hissed into the phone, her voice daring Rachel to say another smartass comment.

"Annabeth, gods know what your middle name is… let's go with Patricia, Annabeth Patricia Chase."

Annabeth sighed into the retriever and was about to say something but a static filled the line and Percy's voice said, "We're probably attracting a thousand and one monsters by talking on the phone for this long, but listen here Dare, if he shows up and tries _anything_ you call us, alright?"

Rachel pulled her phone away from her ear and debated throwing it into the wide ditch she was walking past but decided against it.

"Yeah, whatever Percy. I'll be fine, I can take care of my- _shit!"_ she scrapped the bottom of her running shoe against the ground, trying to get the gum off. "Way to _freaking_ go Percy. I stepped in gum."

When most of the gum was gone and Percy was finished yelling at her for yelling like that into the phone, she said a quick good-bye and snapped her phone shut, walking up to the elevator.

Once safely inside the elevator, she sunk down to her knees and sat there. Her flat was on the top floor of the extremely expensive apartment (thank-you Daddy's gold card!) and it would take awhile before the elevator stopped there.

Plus Rachel pressed a bunch of buttons so it would stop at her floor last. She's just _that_ clever, y'know?

Putting her face in her hands she wished Nico were there. If he was there Apollo would have never bothered her, and she's sure he wouldn't give up until Nico got back. Just great. Wonderful. Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

Finally, the doors opened on her floor and she hauled herself up and out of the elevator. She walked around the corner to her flat but stopped. The hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms rose, causing her to spin around and survey the hall.

Nothing.

It didn't stop the gut wrenching feeling that was slowly creeping down her spine, but she quickly unlocked her door and threw it open. Her flat was bright with mid-afternoon sunshine (something Nico hated with an immense passion) and she slammed her door shut.

Sighing with relief, Rachel walked to the kitchen to see if she had any messages.

That's when she heard it.

There was a low scraping noise, like something was digging or being drug somewhere. She silently wished she'd stayed with Percy and Annabeth, but took her phone out to dial their number.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, something slimy and sticky, and she fell forward, hitting her chin off the tiled floor. Rachel immediately tasted blood in her mouth and gagged on it.

Trying to get whatever the fuck it is off her, she scrambled forward for her bag which always held a dagger.

_If only she could reach it._

The slimy-creepy-crawly-thing bit her shoulder, and she let out a shriek, blood flying out of her mouth, which was bleeding heavily. She reached for her bag again, but was it was just out of reach.

Dreading her next choice, she yelled as loud as possible, _"APOLLO!"_

She saw the blinding light of his arrival and yelled again; choking on her blood so it sounded a little more like she was mooing rather then screaming for her life. Apollo pulled something out (thing were getting blurry and funny, like she'd just taken a bunch of hallucinogens, so his bow looked more like a kite) and he shot at the slimy-creepy-crawly-thing.

Then, being the damsel in distress that Rachel Elizabeth Dare is famous for, she fainted.

Because she's just _that_ cool.

It must have been awhile that she'd been passed out for, because when she woke up, she felt fine and the bright, mid-afternoon sun had become a bright moon. Apollo was illuminated by the moonlight, his shadow casting weird shapes around the room.

Rachel groaned, clutching her shoulder as she tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't sit up, kiddo," Apollo said as he turned to look at her. She glanced away as his eyes met hers. He sighed, walking over to the bed.

"You're an idiot, Dare."

Her head whipped up to glare at him, but it jostled her neck and she winced. "I caught that, thanks."

"Why do you think I was trying to talk to you earlier? For someone so clairvoyant, you would think you'd have seen this coming," Apollo said, smirking at the red head. Rachel glared.

"Well normally when you just randomly show up, it's because you want to harass or assault me. Or use me to be your little mouthpiece," she shot back, her glare becoming less and less threatening as her brain registered the pain in her shoulder.

Looking over at the wound, there were light pink lines which were raised slightly.

"You healed me…" Rachel said quietly, looking up at Apollo, whose eyes were focused on her shoulder as well.

Apollo flushed (yes, he _flushed_) and replied quickly, "I couldn't let my Oracle walk around like she was cracked up all day. What would the neighbours think? Or what would _Nico_ think?" He said Nico like someone would say Clarisse's dirty socks or Percy's morning breath.

She groaned, and hopped off the bed, wobbling slightly. Apollo jumped forward to grab her arms and steady her. "Careful, you'll be a bit dizzy for awhile," he murmured softly.

Rachel glanced up, something she should _not_ have done, and caught Apollo's eye. She blushed, and glanced away, liking the way his hands tightened ever so slightly when their eyes locked, and said quietly, "Thanks for saving me. Why was the slimy-creepy-crawly thing after me anyways?"

Apollo hesitated for a second before launching into an explanation, "Well monster's always want to kill the Oracle, silly. Remember the harpy that one time- in New Jersey? And you're mother- oh that woman, she make me laugh, she thought the harpy was an acrobat- Zeus' balls she's funny."

Rachel grimaced at the memory of her mother jumping up and down like a lunatic trying to get her fathers attention to see the 'super awesome cool acrobat'. It was a very scaring moment in Rachel's life.

They fell into a silence, and Apollo took his hands off Rachel's arms. She wished that he would still hold-

_No, you have Nico you stupid ginger, _her mind reminded her. It was quite rude…

But it was true. She had Nico, and she couldn't let stupid things like Apollo getting closer-

Oh Hades he was going to-

Before he could kiss her, Rachel turned her head, so he only kissed her cheek. She sighed heavily, anger filling her. Putting her hands against his chest, she pushed back with as much strength as her tired body could muster and watched as he stumbled back a bit.

"Wha- _Rachel!_" He yelled while regaining his balance. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have-" she stopped, unsure what she should say next. "I have Nico, Apollo. I have _Nico_."

Apollo's eyes glow a bright gold and Rachel had to avert her eyes. He stomped forward, catching her arms in his tight grip and bore down on her, "Dammit Rachel. You are the_ Oracle_. The _virgin_ host, you can't go around flaunting the rule breaking-"

"_You_ wanted me you idiot!" She spat, her eyes flashing dangerously, her prior pain and fatigue quickly forgotten. She stood up straight and looked the god in the eyes; as much as she could (they glow pretty bright).

"_You_ wanted to… to _de-virginize_ me _yourself_ so _why_ is it so bad that Nico does? We haven't even _done_ anything _close_ to that!" She's screaming, and Apollo's standing in front of her, rigid, like he's trying to control himself.

"Rachel-"

Then it dawned on her. There really wasn't some stupid virgin host shit; it was just so Apollo could get into his Oracle's pants.

"You listen here Lord Apollo," Rachel said calmly, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "I will _never_ be some little skank that will willingly let you into my pants. I'm not like all your other love deprived Oracle's. I have something called _dignity_ and I plan to _keep it._ So _stop_ threatening mine and Nico's relationship-"

"You think that's why I've gone through all _this_?" He hissed, his hands balling into fists. "You really must be an idiot, Dare. If I didn't have feelings for you, I would have _never_ gone to this extent to get with you. Sure some of the previous Oracle's were a bit deprived and easier then others but Rachel- Dammit, you're so _stupid_!"

He slammed his fist against the wall, sending little pieces of plaster flying everywhere. Rachel flinched away from him, but her eyes stayed trained on his figure.

"I've done all this because I don't think Nico's good enough for you. Sure, he's nice and all that jazz, but you- you're… you deserve someone that'll exhilarate you, someone that-"

"Don't you dare," she hissed, "_Don't you dare_ tell me what I _need_!" She screamed, picking up the nearest object, a lamp, and whipping it at Apollo. He ducked out of the way just before it hit him and winced as it crashed to the floor with a thud.

"I've had people tell me my entire life what I need. They tell me what I want, what I should do- I'm tired of it. So don't you _dare_ come in here and make yourself feel better by telling me what to do. Get out." She pointed to the bedroom door, her face sweaty and flushed her eyes murderous.

"I want to be with you Rachel. Now, later, for as long as you want me. Please, just give me-"

"Give you a chance? I've given you chances. I've been your Oracle for _nine years_. If you _wanted me_ you could have done something to show it. Instead, you flirted with everything that had breasts, and you only used me when you needed some stupid prophecy. I _waited for you_. I'm done waiting. I have someone who needs me as much as I need him and I'm not leaving him for some spoiled little brat who didn't get something for once."

Apollo grimaced, and was about to object when Rachel said in a steely voice, "Get. Out."

He moves forward to touch her, but she moves away and says quietly, "You had your chance, Apollo."

So he leaves.

A day later

_Hey, you've reached Rachel, leave me a message and if I like you, I'll call back!_

"Rachel, Chiron said you sent an Iris message to him saying you wouldn't be attending camp this summer. What's going on? Call me back, alright Oracle?"

Four days later

_Hey, you've reached Rachel, leave me a message and if I like you, I'll call back!_

"Rachel, its Percy. What the hades is going on? Call me."

Six days later

_Hey, you've reached Rachel, leave me a message and if I like you, I'll call back!_

"Calling me while I'm at work and leaving a mopey message isn't _getting back to me_ you idiot. I've called six times, Percy's called seventeen. Stop avoiding us and _call when we're home!_ It's Annabeth, by the way."

A week later

_Hey, you've reached Rachel, leave me a message and if I like you, I'll call back!_

"Rach? It's Nico. Percy and Annabeth said something's wrong. Babe, what's going on? Iris message me, okay? I'll be back soon."

Three days later

_Hey, you've reached Rachel, leave me a message and if I like you, I'll call back!_

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Why won't Iris let us message you? Percy's going crazy! We're coming over."

A week later

_It's Rachel. I'm gone to Europe for the summer with my mom and dad. So don't bother calling._

"Camp's lonely without you. It's the last day and you're nowhere to be found. Please, come home baby."

Present Day

"I'm _back!_"

Nico, Percy and Annabeth turned to the sound of the Rachel's voice, dropping their plate of food and running forward to tackle her.

She smiled and hugged them all, laughing as they cussed her out and explained their hatred for her. Annabeth pulled away next, grabbing Rachel's shoulders and shaking them.

"Where the hades did you _go?_ We had to call Apollo and ask him, he was actually civil. What happened?"

Rachel just smiled and said, "I missed my mom and dad. Gods know why, but it was cool hanging out with them," she lied easily. It was actually the worst summer of her entire life, listening to her mother blather on about the latest fashions and her father ridicule her every move.

Stories were exchanged, and on the ride home from camp, Rachel curled up against Nico in the backseat.

Annabeth and Percy were talking quietly up front. So Rachel decided to talk with her boyfriend.

"How was Hell?" She asked, holing his hand in hers tightly. Nico chuckled a bit and said, "Hot. Boring. I missed you. What happened after I left? Annabeth and Percy said you didn't even call and tell them where you went."

Rachel sighed and snuggled closer, happy for his coolness, it was hotter then Hades outside.

"I just needed to get away, y'know?"

Nico nodded and rested his chin atop her head.

"I missed you Rachel."

Rachel said it back, and shut her eyes tightly. Ever since she and Apollo fought, she had barely gotten any sleep, nightmares and dreams, which she thinks are omens, haunting her every night. She tried covering up the purple marks under her eyes as much as possible but knew they were noticeable.

"Go to sleep babe, I'll wake you when you're home," she heard Nico whisper.

She shot up, her hands gripping her sheets and sweaty red locks plastered against her neck and face.

She dreamt of the sky burning and shadows roaming the ground.

* * *

_The dreams that she's having are about who she should pick, Apollo or Nico, there always based on something about them._

_Anyways, I'm super proud of this, I like this pairing, it's cool ;) and so so sorry for not updating! Please, please review guys!_

_Oh at the end, the whole one week and seven days later and stuff like that are phone messages for Rachel. :) If you hadn't caught that._


	39. Disconnected

_I NEED HELP!_

_I need another name for the story, it doesn't really work with the point of the story, so if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!_

_Alright, so I apologize for not updating lately, I've been very stresed and lazy. So I'm sorry :) The next chapter will be continued after this. Sorry it's a bit fast, but it's really late and I just finished._

* * *

She walked down the path towards camp, hauling a stupid Ares boy after her. He'd been playing tricks on the naiads and he'd almost gotten drug into the water for shark chow. Didn't these kids learn _anything_?

It happened so fast she didn't have the time to react. Suddenly the boy she's dragging back to the Big House is becoming dead weight, and someone's ripped his body out of her arms.

She sees the red on his back, and his eyes open wide, and then she's being held back, her arms being pulled back so much she fears they'll rip off.

And then she's falling…

* * *

She wakes up on some dusty old road.

It's scorching out, the sun gleaming off the pavement and her hairs wild and frizzy, some part sticking to her sweaty forehead. There are no cars, no buildings, no street lamps or telephone polls. It's barren, dusty and hot and she feels like crying.

What had happened…? She… she can remember the slight prick of something on her skin… then the sensation of falling… but nothing else.

Actually, she can't remember much at all. Like what her name is. Why she has a gold wedding band on her ring; who she's married too. She can't remember who she is.

Walking over to the side of the road and sitting down on the rocks, she burries her head in her hands and takes deep breaths. Why can't she remember anything?

The tears come even though she wishes they hadn't. Soon she's sobbing like an idiot on the side of the road, her eyes burning from rubbing at them.

She perks up when she hears the low rumble of an engine, her tears stopping their flow. Standing up, she begins walking towards the sound. Then she sees it; the black Cadillac rolling down the road.

Ignoring the scorching heat and the fact that there's a car speeding down it, she runs into the middle of the street, waving her arms frantically. She's in front of the car now, jumping up and down like a lunatic. The Cadillac doesn't slow, it drives right on…through her.

Screaming, she backs away from the car and falls down, her knees scraping on the cement. She screams so much until her throats raw and feels as if it's bleeding, and then she screams a little bit more.

When she's finally finished, she looks at her hands, shaking and dirty. What _was she_?

Laughter echoes around her, so she glances around, her head whipping from side to side, looking for the sound of the voice. When she doesn't see anything, more tears leak from her eyes and she's pounding on the ground, her hands earning scrapes from the rough terrain.

Then she hears it again, the laughter. Anger clouding her mind, she stands up, screaming, "What do you want!"

The laughter ceases but a voice sounds instead, "You don't have to be rude." She turns in a quick circle, eyes quickly scanning her surroundings. Again, she sees nothing.

Turning back to watch the road for another vehicle, she sees her. The girl looks no older then fifteen. She has long, blond hair that stops right above her butt. She has a lip piercing and her left eyebrow is pierced as well. She's short, and very, very pretty. Or she would be, if she didn't have the scars.

On the right side of the girl's face, long, white scars ruin her beautiful skin. The raised flesh reminds her of someone, but she can't place a name or face. The girl's eyes are hazed over as well.

Feeling faint, she drops to the ground.

"Oh Annabeth, man up."

She- Annabeth, looks up at the angel- she has to be one, right? - And sees the smirk that plays on her lips.

"What- Annabeth? That's my name, right?" She asks quickly, shooting to her feet and gripping the girl's shoulders tightly, shaking her a bit. The girl looks taken back slightly at the contact and bares her teeth, but Annabeth isn't fazed by it. This girl knows things…

"Would you rather be called Petunia? Or how about Meredith," the angel muses, her smirk back on her lips and her eyes, unseeing, stare at a spot behind Annabeth.

Tired of the smartass quirks, Annabeth pushes the girl roughly, watching her stumble backwards.

"I want answers, _now_."

The angel glares at Annabeth, which shocks her more then the wings, because this kid- she's freaking _blind_. She begins to turn away when Annabeth shouts: "Alright! I'm sorry- please, I don't know what's happening!"

The girl turns around again, smirk back in place and says, "What do you want help with? Finding your way back home? Looking for whoever gave you that ring? Annabeth I'm going to give you a hint. Why do you think the car drove through you?"

Annabeth shakes her head and bites her lip. The only reason she can think the car would go through her is way too stupid to say aloud. She's not dead-

The truth hits her like a ton of bricks and instantly turns her blood cold. She's dead, that's the only reasonable explanation.

"I'm dead…aren't I?"

The sky is darkening, and Annabeth is getting colder.

The angel girl shakes her head and says, "They told me you'd be hard to talk to."

Annabeth lets out an angry sigh and begins tapping her foot. She doesn't care about this damn kid and her problems. Before Annabeth could say something, lightening flashed in the sky and the girl grinned slightly before turning back to Annabeth.

"Always thinking inside the box, huh? Ever think to maybe… take a step outside of it?"

Annabeth let out an enraged yell and screamed, "I don't _care_ about your stupid little metaphors! I want to know what the _hell_ is going on!"

The angel girl shook her head and said with an exasperated sigh, "You're in the inbetween, idiot. Limbo is the adult term, I suppose. You're not dead, but you will be soon."

"What's your name?" Annabeth inquired, watching the girl blink a couple times before putting the stupid smirk back into place, "Not your concern. What you need to be worrying about is getting home."

Kicking a few rocks near her feet, Annabeth sighed. How was she supposed to get home if she didn't know where home _is?_

The girl let out a huff and bounded towards her. She ended up getting right into Annabeth's face, which scared her because this kid is _blind!_

"I can't give you _all_ the answers. How about…" Angel- Annabeth decided to call her that instead of the girl- closed her eyes and held out her hands. When she opened them again, a rolled up piece of paper appeared in her outstretched arms.

Angel got to the ground, spreading the map down on the cement.

"This is a map of New York. Run your hand across the surface and stop when you feel something."

"This is a map."

"Oh yeah?" Angel said in mock surprise before saying, "I know it's a map. It's a very magical map that all the cool people use. Now put your damn hand on it and run it over the paper and when it feels different, _stop._"

Grumbling under her breath, Annabeth put her hand down and ran it across the paper, closing her eyes as she did it. The paper was cool on her hand and when she moved it over a certain place, it heated up, like it was burning her hand. Yelping, she tried to pull it away, but a soft pressure was holding it down there.

Annabeth opened her eyes and saw Angel's hand was overtop Annabeth's, holding it down. She glanced at where her fingers where and saw words, but they were jumbled.

"What does it say?" She asked, trying to decipher the letters. Angel ripped her hand away from Annabeth's and glared straight ahead. "I'm almost certain it says, 'Idiot just asked the _blind girl_.'"

Annabeth flushed scarlet and muttered a soft apology, earning a grunt in return. Giving up on figuring out the words, she sat back.

"I don't know what it says."

Angel nodded and said quietly, still staring into space, "Close your eyes and imagine being there."

"But I don't know where _there_ is," she reasoned, closing her eyes.

"You do, you just can't remember," Angel said quietly, and Annabeth felt like Angel was talking about the both of them now.

She did as she was told and concentrated on going to the place she pointed at. She thought she heard Angel say something, but suddenly wind was blowing from every direction. Annabeth didn't dare open her eyes.

The wind died down, and Annabeth opened one eye, surveying everything around her. She was still near a round, but now she was in a grass field as well. Angel was there too, looking extremely out of place in the grassy paradise.

"Where am I?"

Angel shrugged, and Annabeth flushed, remembering Angel's blindness.

Standing up shakily, Annabeth looked around, this road was a bit busier, and a few cars drove down, nobody noticing either girl.

It was pretty flat land, stretching on for miles. On the opposite side of the road, however, a low hill stood with a pine tree at the top. It seemed familiar, and Annabeth made her way towards it.

Angel caught up easily, stumbling over some rocks but otherwise fine.

"Do you recognize it?" Angel asks, pointing towards the hill. Some part of Annabeth's mind wondered how Angel could do that, but she dismissed the thought and answered Angel's question.

"I'm- I'm not sure. It seems familiar," she muttered, walking up the hill. When she got to the top, she looked down to see a large blue house, a few people here and there and strawberry fields. Her brow furrowed and she looked at Angel, "I don't understand… I thought- what would a strawberry field have to do with…?" She trailed off, unsure what was happening.

It light was quickly leaving the sky, a few stars coming out here and there. Annabeth felt so tired… she just wants to sleep.

"Annabeth!" Angel yelled, grabbing hold of her shoulder and shaking her. Annabeth snapped out of it and looked into Angel's unseeing eyes.

"What?" She asked, panicked. Angel sighed and backed away, her eyes abnormally bright in the darkness. "You were fading. You must have been close to… to giving up."

Annabeth's mouth fell open. Quickly, she shut it and said, "I was fading? What- I wasn't giving up…"

But she was. She was ready to just _die_. How could all this shit just happen to _her_? What did she do that was so bad in her life- one she can't even _remember_-?

Angel sighed and said, "Look Annabeth, really _look_."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, something that went unnoticed to the person it was directed to, and looked at the camp. She concentrated hard, and then saw…

All kinds of cabins were pushed together, horses- with wings, people with knives, swords, bow and arrows, fauns or satyrs… and a huge bonfire, which glowed a dull grey instead of bright orange.

Stumbling back a bit, Annabeth gripped her chest.

"This- I've been here before! Why didn't I see it before?" She directed her gaze to Angel, who was staring up at the sky. In the moonlight, Annabeth thought she saw a tear, but she blinked and it was gone.

"Because you weren't actually _looking_, it's covered by a _very_ thick layer of magical Mist-"

"The Mist- I remember something- about the Mist… and New York…" said Annabeth. She tried thinking about other things but couldn't remember…

"Let's go down, see if you remember anything else."

They began walking, and Annabeth asked quietly, "If I'm dying, or whatever, how come I have to remember all this?"

"It's like an out of body experience. You get a guide, like me, who helps to try and get the person back to their body. If they…if people still love them, and want them to return home, the person remembers their old life and their spirit returns to their body. If not, they continue on, to a greater place." Angel's voice cracked a bit, but continued anyways, "You have to remember quickly, or your body will die. If it dies, then there is nowhere else you can go except…" she stopped there, and Annabeth had a pretty good feeling of where you'd go. Heaven or Hell.

But that didn't seem familiar…God, heaven, Hell. Like there was something… something more.

Annabeth shook her head and was about to ask another question when someone walked through Angel.

She instantly bristled and wrapped her arms around herself, turning back to stare at the boy who walked through her. She bared her teeth but a loud crack of thunder followed by a brief glimpse of lightening stopped her from whatever she was about to do.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked quickly, turning Angel so she was looking at her. Angel shuddered and looked Annabeth right in the eye, "Nothing."

Annabeth was confused for a second, but she looked back at the bonfire. They'd reached the camp now and most of the campers were around the fire.

"Let's get closer," Angel said quietly, walking towards the people. One person looked up, a boy with olive skin and dark black hair, his arm around a red haired girl, and stared in the same direction as Annabeth and Angel.

He seemed oddly familiar, as did the girl.

"I think I remember them… and one of them is looking at us," Annabeth said out of the corner of her mouth to Angel, who nodded and said quietly, "He has the ability."

Annabeth nodded, then realised she had said he, "How did you know that the boy was a he?"

Angel said nothing, only continued to walk. Annabeth looked at the boy again and saw him whispering to the redhead next to him. She glanced up and looked around but saw nothing and put her head back down against the boys shoulder.

The boy locked gazes with Annabeth and shot up, knocking the redhead askew and bounded towards her. For some reason, she pictured the boy younger, and more awkward looking.

_Nico._

Pictures flooded back into her mind and she stumbled back, her hands out in front of her as the pictures kept coming.

_Rachel. _

_Grover, Chiron, Athena, Clarisse._

Something was missing though, as she recognized each of the smiling faces. Some_one_ was missing.

Angel was staring at her as though she wasn't blind, and Nico was being trailed by Rachel and some other kids.

_Demi-gods_, her mind screamed at her, and she remembered Camp Half-blood. She remembered Luke and Thalia and a little girl named Bryony.

So why did it feel like she was forgetting something extremely important? Angel was next to her, while Nico was saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. She was trying to think, trying to remember.

Angel's gaze went to Annabeth's legs and she said quickly, "Annabeth, there is still something you _need_ to remember. Quickly, you're fading."

Annabeth looked to her legs and saw them quickly becoming transparent. Tears flooded her eyes and screams ripped from her throat and suddenly, everyone was gone. Everything was gone and she was sitting in total darkness.

Angel was still there though.

"You need to remember. You don't want to die, Annabeth," Angel hissed, shaking Annabeth. She shook her head and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I- I can't!" She shrieked, pulling her hair and rocking back and forth. She was dying, she could feel it. She remembered the pain of being stabbed, the knife poisoned, and she could see her body lying unmoving on a bed at the Big House. Someone else was there too, but she couldn't see them clearly. Whoever it was was blurry.

"Who is he, Annabeth? You don't want your fate to be like mine," Angel said quietly, holding Annabeth's hand.

"Don't give up Annabeth. Remember him. You _have to_," Angel tried, her voice cracking.

"Please, Annabeth."

Annabeth's head snapped up, Angel's voice sounded like…she _knew_ that voice. Looking at Angel through her tears and could see the black hair, the bright green eyes.

_PERCY!_

Annabeth's Seaweed Brain disappeared, leaving Angel behind, her scars standing out against her pale skin.

"You did it. You remembered."

Annabeth nodded, feeling all tingly.

"You're going back to your body now," Angel stated quietly, her voice sad.

Annabeth nodded happily, then realised the girl could never go back to her own body. "Thank-you, Angel."

Angel nodded, and just before Annabeth disappeared completely, she heard Angel's faint whisper, "Its Lettie. Lettie Kinsley."

* * *

Annabeth shot up, breathing heavily. Instantly, she was engulfed in a tight hug. She grips Percy tighter, feeling his lips on her face, her neck, her hair. She did the same, kissing every spot she could reach. Someone else clambered onto the bed and wrapped their tiny arms around Annabeth's waist, holding her tightly.

"Oh Wise Girl, I thought I'd lost you, I thought you were going to leave me," Percy whispered into her neck, his tears leaving marks along the soft tanned skin. Bryony leaned up to kiss her moms cheek and she had tears as well.

Annabeth wrapped her arm around her daughter, the other wrapped tightly around Percy's waist, while Percy continued kissing Annabeth.

"I love you, so, so much."

Annabeth thought she saw someone in the corner of the room, just a flash on blonde hair, and she knew Angel- Lettie had been there.

* * *

_The next chapter explains a little more about Lettie._

_PLease, if anyone has an idea about a new name for the story, pm me or leave it in a review, I'll give you ful credit!_

_R&R please : )_


	40. Inspiring

_Not very good, and it's rushed but I thought mayb you should know more about Lettie. Annabeth is a tad OOC in this, you've been warned._

**Again, any suggestions about a new title would be wonderful!**

* * *

Four weeks later, the stab wound Annabeth had received was nicely healed thanks to the extreme amounts of ambrosia and nectar she'd consumed. Percy was back to teaching the sword training at camp, while Annabeth worked on sketches for Olympus. After Annabeth had returned to her body, Percy had taken Bryony and Annabeth to Disney World for a week, something Bryony loved.

Percy had told Annabeth about the strange person Nico had seen next to her the night she almost died, but all she said was that it was a friend.

Annabeth had been searching desperately for a 'Lettie Kinsley' but to no avail. One night Annabeth dreamed of her though.

"Well look here, Annabeth!" Lettie exclaimed, looking out over the ocean. The sand was white and soft under Annabeth's bare feet and she looked at the ocean along with Lettie.

"Hi, Lettie."

Lettie said nothing, so Annabeth continued, "I've been searching for you, looking for some sort of proof that you existed-"

"Annabeth, what is the… the worst monster that you have ever faced?" Lettie interrupted, looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed and thought back to what monster had scared her the most, and decided, "The Manticore. That's the monster that scared me the most."

Lettie laughed lightly and said, "Have you ever thought that maybe… monsters aren't the scariest things out there?"

Annabeth didn't know what this had to do with anything, but she shrugged and said, "Sure, some gods and the Titan's can be scary-"

"Humans are sometimes worse then monsters and gods and titans, Annabeth."

Lettie had a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and she chuckled, wiping them away, "Humans are scary things. Unstable and cruel. Some of them anyway, maybe the one I met was just a bad egg, he'd seemed so nice when I first met him; nevertheless, he's the reason that I'm like this. I was a daughter of Apollo and when I died, he asked me if I'd like to guide people when they come to the inbetween. I think that he thought if someone would have helped me, I might have lived…I said yes though, and now I'm this." Lettie gestured to herself.

"A few years later, I met a girl who'd been attacked by the same boy that had attacked me. She was so upset and couldn't remember anything, absolutely nothing. All the terror and tings he'd put her through made her like a zombie. She was unresponsive and cold. I think that's why there is an inbetween, so people can remember the good things in their life; so they can go back and make more good things happen."

"Is that how you became blind? The boy?" Annabeth asked.

Lettie shook her head and said, "No, I was born like this."

Annabeth felt terrible. Here she was, she had a home, a husband who loved her and a beautiful little girl, while Lettie grew up blind and then died at such a young age. She hardly got to live.

"Eh, what're you going to do? You live, and then you die, right? That's what life is about. See, now that I've died, I try and look for the good in things. Like after a storm, theres always a rainbow, even if you can't see it." Lettie mused, twirling a piece of her long blond hair around her finger.

"That's really inspiring, you know," Annabeth said quietly. Lettie grinned, and said, "I know, I'm like freaking Shakespeare or something, huh?"

Annabeth chuckled slightly and looked out into the sea.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me Lettie," she whispered, and Lettie replied, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said… thank you, for everything."

Lettie grinned again and replied, "That's what I'm here for," before melting into the suns rays.

Annabeth decided she was going to be a little bit more like Lettie; looking for the good in things.

* * *

_Sorry it's not very good :$_

_R&R please C:_


	41. Selfhatred

_Everyone reading this, needs to go listen to Saftey Dance by the Glee cast. I'm being obsessive and listening to it constantly._

_**I KNOW, I KNOW** Luke is trying for the Isle of the Blest? I believe, but it was just so good... I had to put it in there... the last line probably wasn't true. Cause, the whole Isle's thing...yeah, anyways..._

_I have a wonderful idea for Percabeth for the next chapter, but I'm not sure if this will fit them. it was origionally supposed to be for a Mortal Instruments one-shot._

_Oh, and thank-you all for the title ideas! I'm still not sure what to use..._

_Eh, just read._

* * *

He hates himself. He hates himself _so much_ and sometimes he wishes that he never met May Castellan, and that he never got her pregnant or that he never let her try and becoming Apollo's new Oracle. Maybe Luke-

No, this was his destiny, wasn't it?

He feels like an asshole. He _knew_ this was coming and he _knew_ Percy Jackson and his friends expected him to intervene, but he didn't. He let his son die. Not only that, but he watched his son waste away to nothing.

He was at fault. He always would be, until the day May died and maybe a little bit longer, because she's the way she is, crazy, obsessed, waiting in vain for someone who would never come home, because of Hermes.

It's all his fault and all he can do is pretend like it doesn't matter and like she was just another conquest and Luke was just a bad egg. But it's not true, none of it. If Hermes had been smart, he'd have never let the mother of his child, someone he _loves_ try and take on such a huge responsibility.

But he did, and she'd suffered greatly.

She tried, deep down Hermes knew that she had tried, but Luke needed someone stable, preferably someone who didn't spit out things about her son's brewing fate. He couldn't do anything more then sit by on the sidelines and pray that Luke didn't die.

Maybe it would have been better, though. If Luke had died at an earlier age…he would have never, ever suffered through being Kronos' bitch; never killing innocent demigods or other magical creatures.

But Hermes…he wishes he had another chance, and maybe he'll try harder now. But he's a god, and gods were never good at keeping promises.

He hates himself the most though, when he breaks it to May, that he son isn't ever coming home. When he yells and screams at her that Luke is dead, and he'll stay dead. She looks at him like he's some sort of monster, the worst possible monster in the entire world. He deserves it though. When May tries to kill herself, is when her family comes into the picture. They'd shunned her ever since they found out she'd gotten pregnant with some man she hardly knew, and told her to leave and never look back.

They put her in a home for mentally disturbed people, but when they find the cancer that's making itself at home in her stomach, they move her to a hospital. Her family doesn't pay for the chemo, so she suffers through two long years of fighting off cancer.

(He secretly thinks she lets it win, in the end.)

The last time he ever sees her, she's old and weak, cancer finding its way into her lungs and he tells her how sorry he is, even if she is mentally disturbed and can't understand anything he says. But she pats his hand when he leaves, muttering something about seeing her boy, one last time.

She dies, five weeks later. Her eyes open, the once cloudy irises, bright blue and she whispers out: "He came home..." before taking one, last shaky breath and plunging into a world of darkness.

Hermes thinks Luke finally came to take his mother home.

The funeral was small. Her brother, Michael was there, along with his daughter, who looks a lot like a daughter of Hecate and Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase and a very awkward looking Thalia Grace show up as well, paying their respects to their fallen friend's mother.

Hermes comes next and simply lays an orchit on the casket and says, "I'm sorry."

* * *

_OKay, so maybe after I read it over and deleted a bunch of useless dialouge, the whole Luke taking his mother home thing wasn't exactly the last sentence. It could be possible though. He has three more lives to live, so _**maybe**_ Luke took a break from reincarnating to see his mom?_

_I think thats a perfectly good explination. :|_


	42. Procrastinating

*hides in shame*

Oh, hi. Yes, well I've been slacking. A lot. But it's summer, and I've also been busy.

coughcough.

So yes, a Katie/Travis one shot, when their older and even more wonderful.

_**WARNING:**____ for you people who don't like sexual-ness or even SLIGHT sexual-ness, this may not be suitable for you._

___**OH BY THE WAY! **_

___I've changed the name to love me, hate me, nothing in between._

_The name was given to me by the wonderful _**Blue Truth **_who has deffinately helped me out a million times throughout this story, and hopefully for the rest of it! __Thank-you SO MUCH for the wonderful name!_

* * *

"You have your sword? What about extra food?" Katie asked again, her hands fluttering uselessly in front of her. Travis laughed and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting longer and Katie would be sure to make him cut it as soon as he got back.

"I'm only going on a field trip as the head Hermes counsellor, Katie. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and everyone else will be there. I'll be fine," Travis reassured her, holding his wife's hands down by her side and kissing her quickly on the mouth.

"You better be _fine_, Travis. Perfect damn condition or so help me gods I will personally resurrect the bastard that-" She was cut off as Travis' mouth covered her own. She would have gone on the trip as well if she hadn't been pregnant, and if her brother Daniel hadn't already volunteered.

Travis pulled away and smiled mischievously and said, "I've still got a half hour until Connor picks me up…" he motioned his head towards their bedroom door, but she laughed and said quietly, "You know what the doctor said, nothing over-exerting for awhile."

He scowled at her, but kissed her again, this time longer, hugging her to him. They jumped apart as the doorbell rang, signalling Travis' brother, Connor.

"Atta boy, ruin my moment _and_ come a half hour early," Travis muttered angrily, walking towards the front hall and wrenching the door open. Connor stood there with the Morpheus cabin leader, Kylie, holding his hand.

"Was I interrupting anything? Hi, Katie," Connor said brightly, pushing past his brother and hugging Katie, all the while holding his girlfriend's hand. She looked awkward and stiff.

"No Connor, you never interrupt anything," Katie said sweetly, kissing his cheek and offering Kylie a small hello. She nodded back, smiling slightly.

"Well bro, we have to go. Annabeth will kick our asses if we're late," Connor said, turning towards the door and waving to his sister-in-law over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow Katie!"

"Bye Connor," Katie laughed, waving to her husband's brother and his girlfriend, who smiled back.

"Well, it seems I have to go," Travis said quietly, and Katie sighed, putting a hand on her stomach. "I'll miss you. A lot."

Travis smiled slightly and leaned forward, kissing Katie deeply. Katie pulled away first, and said quickly, "I'll drive you to camp or something. Let's have sex."

Travis laughed loudly, his hand rising up Katie's shirt and across her back. He was about to say something but Katie smashed her lips onto his, holding his neck so he couldn't pull away. Her other hand travelled up his shirt, running over some of the scars he had. Her other hand, which she cautiously pulled away from his neck, went for the button's on his jeans, her fingers shaking slightly from the kisses he was planting on her neck.

When she finally undid the damn button, her hand went for the zipper. His hands, which were roaming around under her shirt, immediately stopped, and he let out a low laugh from where his mouth was on her neck, "Procrastinating, my dear?" His smile was smug when he pulled away, and Katie's mouth fell open in a small 'o'.

"We wouldn't want to over-exert you," he smirked, and she glared in return.

He'd rejected _sex_? Of course it _had_ just been her procrastinating from him leaving… but _he_ rejected _sex_?

"Thanks for the peep show, but we need to _go! _OH! Listen to me! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

They could hear Connor's laughing from their house, and realised they'd been making out in front of the open door. Katie flushed dark red, and Travis leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled slightly, kissing him again.

When they pulled apart, Travis raised Katie's pale pink shirt a bit and kissed her exposed stomach, which was just barely showing a bump.

"Bye baby, I'll be back soon," he murmured against her stomach, causing Katie to shiver. He rose back up, towering over her by a foot and a half. He kissed her once more and said, "I love you Katie."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the insistent honking coming from outside, "I love you too Travis."

He hugged her tightly. "Come back, alright? Be _safe_. No stupid shit." Travis nodded and pulled away, shouldering his duffle and turning towards the door.

"I always come home, don't I babe?" He smirked, blowing her one last kiss before running out towards the car, shooting a still honking Connor the middle finger.

And he did come back. A little less then perfect, due to a group of telekines attacking and slashing him on the leg, but he came back nonetheless. Eight months later, he watched his wife (through slitted eyes, because for a Demeter kid, she had a _damn_ good grip) give birth to a beautiful baby girl with muddy brown eyes like her mom and blond hair like her dad.

* * *

**:D**

**It never really explained what Katie's personality was, I know she's _nice_ but if she had boyfriend... who knows? So I made my OWN version of Katie, **_and I like her_**. *sticks up chin***

**Had to do a fluffy one. Cause I _NEVER_ do fluffy, huh?**

**I know, I lied. I said this would be Percabeth, but hey, I got inspired.**

**Please, R&R (:**


	43. Alone

I'm not really in the mood to be giving a big long authors note explaining why I've been absent. I was busy. And quite frankly, I don't care if you don't like this chapter.

Sorry Blue Truth, for not doing one of the prompts you've given me. I will, don't worry.

* * *

"Mom you _can't_ get rid of her! Where's she going to live? Nobody is going to take her in!"

Seven year old Thalia Grace watched as her mother threw her cat into the spare bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Shut _up_ Thalia!" Her mother yelled and picked up the beer bottle she had placed down on the table. "We're getting rid of her, and that's _it_."

Thalia's eyes watered and she yelled, "But it's not her _fault_ mom! It was _me_! You saw me, it wasn't Gizmo's fault!"

Sarah Grace slammed down the bottle, which tipped over and spilt on the floor and glared at her daughter. "That is _exactly_ why I am getting rid of the damn pest! You don't _deserve it_. These stupid little mood swings of yours are going to-"

The light bulb near her mother's head exploded. Little pieces of glass fell, landing on her mother's hair. Sarah let out an enraged yell and started towards her daughter, who backed up.

Stopping herself, Sarah turned back around and clenched her fists.

"Gizzy's just going to come back, even if you send her away! She _loves me_!"

Sarah laughed a cruel, emotionless laugh and spun around to face her daughter. "Nobody _loves you_ Thalia. If your father _loved you_ he would _be here_. He wouldn't have _left_. Sometimes _I _don't even love you!"

Thalia's scowl melted away. Tears filled her eyes and she screamed at her mother. Sarah ignored the words and insults that were thrown her way and stomped over to the fridge for another beer.

Tears fell down Thalia's face, and she screamed a bit more at her mother. Sarah waved her hand at Thalia and said, "I swear to _god_ if you let that cat go, you'll be the next to go."

Thalia froze. Surely her mom wouldn't…

Sarah walked from the room and up to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. As soon as Thalia heard the TV go on, she raced towards the spare bedroom and pushed the door open, then closed it quietly.

Gizmo sat in the corner, her ears pulled back and tail fluffy. She was terrified. Thalia walked over slowly, her hand out in front of her. The cat sniffed her owners hand and nuzzled it a bit, before licking it. The sandpaper-y feeling made Thalia giggle.

She crouched down, pulling the small cat into her lap and petting her. The cat began purring and soon enough, Thalia felt her hand touching wet spots on the cat's fur. Her tears had started up again.

The clouds which had taken over the sky had begun to release the rain. The water pounded against the window, muffling Thalia's sobs.

Soon enough, Thalia and the cat were on the bed, Gizmo purring and Thalia taking deep, calming breaths.

Then she fell asleep.

True to her word, Sarah Grace threw the cat out of the house the next morning, while her daughter pounded uselessly on the bedroom door. Around eleven o'clock that morning, Sarah had crept into the spare room and grabbed the cat. She then, locked the door so Thalia couldn't get out until the cat was long gone.

The cat landed on its feet, looked back at the house then ran off. Sarah watched the cat until she couldn't see it anymore, and then went to unlock the door.

Thalia came barrelling out, her teeth bared in a snarl and her eyes bloodshot.

"_WHERE IS SHE_?" The tiny girl screamed at her mother, pounding her fists against her mother's abdomen.

For a second, Sarah felt bad. Maybe she had gone too far? The cat would come back though, Thalia even said so.

She secretly waited for weeks.

But the cat never came back, and when her daughter ran away, Thalia never came back either.

* * *

_I'm getting rid of my cat. Hence the reason for writing this._

_Leave a review, or whatever. I probably won't update for a bit, Sorry._


	44. Truth

_I changed Annabeth and Percy's kids ages._

_I know I haven't updated a lot lately, but I've been working on an Avatar: The Last Airbender story, along with a Mortal Instruments story. This isn't very good, well I like it up until the end, but still. I had this all typed up and everything, and decided you needed a chapter :)_

**I got this idea (Truth) from Blue Truth.**

**THANKS : )!**

* * *

Annabeth Chase sat on the couch braiding her six year old daughter's blonde hair. The baby in her stomach kicked a bit, and Annabeth smiled a bit. Bryony glanced up at her mom and asked, "Is my hair almost done mommy?"

Annabeth nodded, and tied the end with a pony tail. Bryony smiled and pulled the long braid around her head to look at it. She then, jumped off the couch and ran to play. Annabeth sighed and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock, almost Bryony's bedtime, and Percy still wasn't home.

Though he'd gotten older, Percy still couldn't lie very well, and she knew he wasn't going to work out. Plus she'd called the fitness centre he normally goes to, and found out it closed at seven. He'd been gone since seven-thirty.

Then, when she called his cell phone, she heard the ringtone playing in their bedroom. She retrieved the phone, and did something completely stupid and rude.

She looked through his messages.

Scrolling through the useless ones, she saw one from Rachel and an unknown number. She read through Rachel's and recognized it as the date of her art show. Then she moved to the unknown number.

_So we'll meet at Starbucks around eight?_

Annabeth felt her stomach drop.

It was one thing to lie to Annabeth on normal days. But lying to her while she was pregnant and hormonal? Now _that_ was different. She picked up the phone, and decided to see if Nico knew who Percy was with.

_Ring, Ring, Ring-_

"_What_?"

"Well hello to you too, Nico."

It sounded like he was shuffling something on the other line, and then a loud stream of curses came from his mouth before he said, "Sorry Annabeth, I haven't been feeling so hot."

Instead of doing the nice thing and asking if he was okay, she jumped right to the point, "Who is Percy is with?"

There was a pause on the other line, and he quickly said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naturally, she knew Nico was lying. "Nico, I'm serious."

He sighed on the other line and began, "Just a friend- well, not really a _friend_. I think they might be a bit closer-," he muttered, and then recovered, "oh wow, isn't it Bry's bedtime? Yup, ten after eight, 'kay, I'll let you get her to bed. G'night Annabeth!"

The dial tone sounded in her ear, and Annabeth turned the phone off angrily, deciding Bryony was going to bed early.

After tucking in her daughter, she waited in the living room for her husband to come home.

It was nine forty-seven when he came home. Annabeth was tired, but she decided to give him hell anyways.

"Hey sweetie," he said, kissing her head lightly. He shook water out of his hair and pulled off his sweater, then his shoes. "It's really raining out there. The weather dude said there was a severe thunderstorm watch."

"Who is she?"

Percy paused, his hand hovering above where he placed his sweater. "Annabeth…"

She laughed angrily, and stood up, wobbling a bit, but regaining her balance. "I know you were with a girl Percy. Why won't you stop lying and just tell me _who_."

Percy sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn't say anything, so Annabeth said, "Grab a blanket and pillow, you can sleep on the couch tonight."

She stomped off (as much as a pregnant woman can) into their room, and threw his pillow into the hall way. Percy followed after her, getting hit in the face with the purple blanket she'd thrown.

"Just- go. Go sleep on the couch and leave me alone Percy."

Percy threw the blanket down and snapped, "How do you know I was even with a girl? Huh?"

"Nico told me, thanks." She replied angrily, her eyes cloudy with unshed tears. Percy mentally cursed the son of Hades and slammed their bedroom door shut. He then remembered his sleeping daughter in the other room.

"Listen Annabeth, it was nothing. She is an old friend. That's all. Nothing happened, okay?" He said as calmly as he could, walking towards her. She backed up though, a few tears escaping and yelled, "_Then why did you lie_?"

Percy flinched as her voice echoed around the room. She was shaking now with anger, and he knew that she was pissed.

"I- I don't know. Wait- how did _you_ know I was with someone?"

Annabeth flushed scarlet and stammered- "I saw the text message, Percy."

Instead of getting a guilty apology, she got an angry, red faced man yell, "You went through my _phone_? That's low Annabeth, even for _you_!"

She looked at her feet, but then decided better, "Well if you hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't have gone through your phone!"

Percy growled and said in a steely voice, "You should have trusted me Annabeth. You sound so _pathetic_ right now! Accusing me of _cheating on you_? We've been together since we were sixteen and not _once_ have I cheated on you, _or_ thought of another girl like I think of you! So stop being so fucking _immature_!"

She gave a small chuckle, and said, "Go the hell away Percy. Just get the fuck out of my face."

He let out a loud yell and walked towards the door, throwing it open so it bounced off the wall, leaving a small dent. Then he was out of the room before she had a chance to yell at him more.

Annabeth sank down onto the bed and cried.

The thunderstorm definitely escaladed through the night. When Annabeth had fallen asleep, the thunder was barely there, and the rain was hardly even pouring.

She woke up around two thirty in the morning. The thunder shook the apartment and the lightning lit up the sky. She was scared.

Normally she and Percy cuddled up close when the storms came, both fearing Zeus' wrath. Tonight, however, she had nobody to cuddle with.

The weird thing though, was that their daughter wasn't afraid of storms. Percy and Annabeth feared for their lives when storms hit, but Bryony could stand outside with a medal rod and not be scared. She loved them.

Bryony!

Annabeth decided she would go cuddle up wit her daughter, who got a huge bed all to herself and would certainly fit Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena scrambled from her bed and ran (waddled) across the hall to her daughter's room, and slipped into the bed. Bryony made weird noises, but she rolled over and curled up against her mother's bloated stomach. Annabeth reached an arm over and pulled her daughter close.

About ten minutes later, lightning flashed and thunder boomed once again, and Annabeth wondered what Percy was thinking.

She and Bryony had rolled over towards the middle of the bed and she jumped when another arm wrapped around her waist. Percy felt for her hand, and gripped it, pressing it against her stomach.

He shuffled up a bit, pressing his front up against her back and letting out a sigh of relief. It was a little while longer before he spoke, and he knew Annabeth was still awake.

"It was Calypso. Apparently the Fates… they gave her a break, after what I'd said after the Battle of Manhattan. She'd been travelling the world. She's happy now."

Annabeth didn't say anything, but she pulled his hand closer to her.

"She asked me how I was doing. I told her about Bryony, and you. I told her that you were pregnant. She's so happy Annabeth. She's happy that she's free. I didn't want to tell you because I know how you felt when I'd been gone those two weeks when we were fourteen, and I didn't want you to- I didn't want to you be hurt. I know those weeks were hard."

He kissed her neck lightly, and continued, "I want to name the baby Calista, because of Calypso. She taught me a lot, even though it didn't seem like much at the time. Its okay if you don't-"

"Okay," Annabeth breathed, watching the rain leave trails on the window.

Percy said, "You're okay with it? For sure?"

Annabeth nodded and snuggled up against his chest more. "Just tell me the truth next time, okay?"

Percy nodded.

Annabeth knew he was waiting for an apology so she muttered, "I'm sorry for going through your phone and for calling Nico. I'm really, really sorry Percy."

Percy chuckled lightly and said, "Ah, I love when you admit you're wrong."

"You're an asshole."

Percy was about to retaliate when he heard the muffled voice, "Momma, daddy, stop _talking_."

Annabeth laughed quietly and kissed her daughter's hair.


	45. Safe

_This was origionally on my other account _**EaleeeyxMooorgg**_ but I've decided to move it onto here._

_That and I'm too lazy to write something. Sorry guys, I'm _really_ not in the mood. By the way, _

**_I WILL BE STARTING HIGHSCHOOL TOMORROW AND I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY WORK._**

**_I WILL still be writing, because i have no lie and sit at my computer all day, but I'm only warning you all beforehand. I'll try and write a bunch so i can just update once a week maybe?_**

* * *

**They were in love.**  
you could tell just by the way they looked at each other, like they had  
the most wonderful secret in the world between them.

* * *

"You'll come back, right?" You have to ask, because there's this little feeling in your stomach that's telling you everything will go wrong, and this might just be the last time you see him.

He smiles and leans forward, catching your lips in a kiss. All your worry dissolves, because Luke promised nothing bad would happen to him, and because Charlie makes everything feel better.

He pulls away slowly, letting his forehead rest against yours, which must be hard, because he's at least two feet taller.

"I'm coming back, Silena, don't worry."

You take in a shaky breath, and your feeling of worry slowly creeps back into your gut. Charlie kisses you one more time, before running off to the stables.

You call after him once more, because this might be your last chance.

"I love you Charlie Beckendorf."

He smiles, blows you a kiss and yells back, causing other demigod bystanders to turn and look at the two of you, "I love you too Silena Beauregard."

.

.

.

When you see people begin to form a crowd on the beach, you know Percy's back. Which means Charlie is back, right?

You run forward, pushing through people, because _you_ want to be the first to congratulate him, the first to kiss him.

But when you reach the shore, you notice Percy looks like crap, and Charlie isn't there.

"Where…where is he Percy?"

But you know before he answers.

You know that Luke lied, and it's your fault that Charlie is dead, because _you_ told Luke they were going to blow up the ship. Luke told you he'd keep Charlie safe, and you made sure to _tell_ Luke that Charlie was going, but he let the ship blow up anyways.

You feel your heart break.

.

.

.

The poison hurts like nothing you've ever experienced.

No, scratch that, you've felt worse pain. You felt it when Charlie died. And this doesn't even compare to how terrible that was.

You know your face is burned and badly deformed, but Clarisse, Percy, Chris and Annabeth stare down at you anyways. Clarisse is crying, trying to help you but you tell her no, because if you die, you get to see Charlie.

But maybe you don't _want_ to see him. You made a big mistake, an unforgivable mistake, and you don't deserve Charlie.

So you open your clenched fist and say "I'm sorry."

Percy's eyes are glued to the burned scythe chain in your hand, and you tell him the story. Clarisse just hugs you tighter, and Percy tells you that you'll go to Elysium, though you're not so sure.

You feel Clarisse's tears on your scorched face, and it feels good, and you know you're leaving soon.

You can feel your life force slowly fading away, and you mumble another "I'm sorry," then a "thank-you."

Then you die.

.

.

.

You didn't expect it to be this hard.

All the judges are sizing you up, and you've never felt like more of a traitor. They sneer at you, some applaud you, but you know that you're not heading to Elysium. Maybe the Asphodel Meadows if you're lucky.

But when King Mino's tells you to head for Elysium, you're shocked and tears form in your eyes because you get to see Charlie again. You don't know what to say to him, you're scared that he knows that you're a traitor already, and that he may never talk to you.

But you walk through the tall golden gate anyways, determined to make him listen, because dammit, you're a daughter of Aphrodite, and you get what you want.

Elysium is huge.

There aren't many people- that you can see- but you know some, and they smile at you sadly, like they know what you did. Or maybe it's because being in that place, means your dead.

But you stop when you see him.

He's standing there, and he's noticed you too, because he's watching you. You're too far away to see his face, but you can tell he's thinking. You don't know whether to run to him, or to turn and run away, because if he hates you, it'll be over for you.

Worse then dying, because you love him, so, so much.

But he steps forward slowly, and soon he's running towards you, and you find your feet running towards him too. You fling yourself into his arms and hold on tight, knowing this might be your last chance.

He pulls away and you think he's going to hate you, but he places sweet kisses all over your face and you feel yourself blush because there are heroes looking at you two from all around.

"Oh Silena… oh Zeus, why _you_?"

You hug him tighter, squeezing him until he un-wraps your arms and sees the tears in your eyes.

Then you tell him.

You say, "It was an accident Charlie, and I wish I didn't do it, but I liked him, and he was _so nice_ to me, and it was before we dated. Charlie I wanted to stop, really."

The look on his face remains the same mask and you continue on, "He promised you wouldn't get hurt, and when I told him I wanted to stop- Charlie he said he'd tell everyone that I was the spy."

You take a deep breath and continue, "When… when you died I was so… angry that I… I had to do something, so I pretended I was Clarisse and led the Ares army to New York, and… there was a drakon. I… gods Charlie, I was so scared, you know I'm no good in battle, but it shot out venom and…"

You didn't realize you were crying until he brushes a tear from your face, and you think it's over, because he looks so _angry_.

But he pulls you close, and you feel your head begin to get wet and you realize he's crying too.

"Silena… we'll get through this. I love you, and I always will."

He kisses you.

* * *

It's not one of my best, I apologize.

Please review.


	46. Courageous

_This here is similar to my Gods drabble- except with demigods. _

_So its the first week of school and since I haven't been shoved into a locker yet I suppose I'm doing good! Anyways, sorry if I've messed any of the chracters up. I tired, really!_

**

* * *

**

_i._

**Travis and Connor Stoll**

it takes guts to rob a store during a war

_ii._

**Silena Beauregard**

it's okay now, really

_iii._

**Zoe Nightshade**

she's served her time, now it's time for another

_iv._

**Clarisse La Rue**

defeating a **drakon**, is nothing compared to watching shrouds of her friends _burn_

_v._

**Charles Beckendorf**

one word: **courageous**

_vi._

**Michael Yew**

they never found me, did they?

_vii._

**Katie Gardner**

_stupidstupid_ hermes boys

_viii._

**Jake Mason**

that's a tough act to follow

_ix._

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

how many people can nail Kronos in the eye with a _hairbrush_ and _live_?

_x._

**Bianca di Angelo**

she's so lonely

_xi._

**Lee Fletcher**

he died a hero's death

_xii._

**Chris Rodriguez**

she's _saved_ him

_xiii._

**Ethan Nakamura**

he did the right thing in the end- that's all that matters

_xiv._

**Nico di Angelo**

he tried _so hard_ bianca, you know that, right?

_xv._

**Thalia Grace**

hera- it's **personal** now

_xvi._

**Luke Castellan**

it all came down to a knife and finally-_finally,_ he's at peace

_xvii._

**Grover Underwood**

five years, a bunch of **life threatening battles**- who knew the peaceful life would be so _boring_?

_xix._

**Annabeth Chase**

it only took him three years, **one war** and _her nearly dying_, but she's building something _permanent_ whether her mother likes it or not

_xx._

**Percy Jackson**

he was scared- for a second he thought she might have said _yes_. he wouldn't be seaweed brain without her

* * *

_In the last one, Percy is reffering to when Luke asked Annabeth is she ever loved him. If any of you were wondering. Sorry if I've forgotten anyone or if I've messed up one of the characters._

_Please review guys, it helps me update faster. Honest!_


	47. Helpless

_***************************READ PLEASE******************************_

**_I'm not trying to whore for reviews, but honestly guys could you pease spare two minutes and review? It's not that hard. I know a lot of you don't have 'time' but seriously it really motivates me. I hardly got any reviews in the last chapter and I have at least over fourty people who've alerted this story._**

**_So how about if all of you review this chapter, I'll do a sort of commision. The information will be on my profile, so go check it out. You won't have to pay for anything, just give me an idea for a story you'd like me to write- a one-shot, and whatever fandom you want._**

**_As long as I know what it is._**

_Anyways,_

_Nico/Rachel/Apollo my friends. Enjoy as much as possible- this totally tanks._

* * *

"Rachel! _RACHEL!"_

Nico's voice called through the chilly night. Campers of all ages stared in shock as part of the Big House burned. Nico desperately pushed past people looking for Rachel.

When he saw Annabeth, he ran up to her. She was with Percy and Grover who each had an arm around her. They looked up as he came by and Percy launched himself at his cousin.

Nico awkwardly patted his back and quickly detached himself. Percy cleared his throat and muttered, "Happy to see you're okay."

Nico nodded slightly and asked Annabeth, "You were with Rachel, right? Do you know where she is?" He ignored the slight tremor in his voice.

She shook her head and said, "She went to sleep- _oh my gods!_"

Nico's heart nearly stopped. He'd looked basically everywhere and if she wasn't out here…

She was in the house.

Time stood still for a second, and Nico distantly heard someone yell for Percy's help with putting out the fire, but Nico was too distracted.

Rachel. Was. Inside. The. House.

His instincts kicked in, and he ran as fast as he could towards the crumbling structure yelling her name. Arms tried pulling him back, but he couldn't stop. She could be dying.

Just before he reached the steps, something exploded in the house. Debris fell everywhere and Nico was tackled by someone. He writhed and squirmed, trying to get away.

Then the porch caved in, making it impossible to get in the house without burning alive.

_:...:_

She thought it was all just a dream.

And she was so completely wrong.

Rachel stumbled forward, her hands stretched out in front of her. She couldn't get hurt in a dream, right? She thought so, until something flaming fell in front of her. She threw her arms out to protect her face, and felt the stinging sensation on her arm.

She shrieked, flailing her arm around trying to stop the burning. Finally, the fire went out, but the pain never stopped.

She began coughing. The air was filled with smoke, and she desperately tried to make her way towards the bedroom door. She tripped over things on her way towards the door, and when she finally reached it she was crying with relief.

Rachel reached out and gripped the doorknob tightly and shrieked. The brass knob was so hot it sent a white-hot sensation up her arm. She coughed again and stumbled back from the door.

_How did this happen?_ She thought, her mind swimming with questions. _Where was Nico? Does Annabeth know I have her sweater? Does Apollo know I l-_

The window was in plain sight.

The only way towards it however, was over a burning dresser. She shrieked in anger but began choking again. This time, she fell to her knees clutching her stomach tightly. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see, she couldn't cry anymore.

She was done for.

_:...:_

Nico struggled against the campers who held him back but nobody would loosen their grip. Percy and the naiads were trying hard to put the fire out, but most of it was towards the west side of the house, where the bedrooms were. Chiron was backing the campers up from the burning building, and he had tears in his eyes.

Mr. D would probably be _trying_ to help if he was there but he was gone to Olympus for the Summer Solstice meeting. Hades, Nico's sure if Apollo knew Rachel were in there the house would be completely doused and he'd be giving Rachel mouth-to-mouth.

_If she was still alive_, some part of his mind said. He clamped down on the thought and struggled harder. He had to get to Rachel. He couldn't be alone again.

_Not again…_

_:...:_

_Sir, there's a phone call from Camp Half-Blood._ Martha said quietly. _It's urgent_, George added after Hermes shushed them. He snuck a glance around the room and noticed Artemis and Aphrodite fighting. Nobody was paying attention to him so he put the phone to his ear and listened to the message.

"_Sorry to call during the meeting Lord Hermes, but there is a fire at Camp Half-Blood and nobody can seem to put it out. It's the House, you see and Apollo's Oracle is in there-"_

The message cut off abruptly, and Hermes listened for more.

_That's it sir,_ Martha said and George said sarcastically, _No kidding Martha_.

_Shut up, will you!_

_No _you_ shut up-_

Hermes shot up from his seat causing everyone to look at him. Ignoring the glare his father sent him, Hermes stared at Apollo and said quickly, "There's a fire at Camp Half-Blood. The human host for the Oracle is in the house. Nobody can get her out-"

Apollo was up and out of his seat before Hermes could finish.

"Ah, he's so in _love_, it's so much-"

"_Shut up Aphrodite!_" Artemis yelled loudly.

_:...:_

Nico doesn't understand why none of the gods or goddesses are coming. Almost half of these kids _must_ be praying to their parent, so why wasn't anyone _here_? Gods know Nico's been praying to Hades for over a half-hour.

Annabeth isn't crying anymore. She's helping restrain Nico. So are Travis and Connor Stoll along with some other big Hephaestus kid. He shuts his eyes, willing himself to gain control.

That's when he hears the screaming.

His eyes shoot open, focussing on the man carrying the girl.

Rachel's arms are limp, one hanging down as Apollo jumped carefully down from the broken window. Her head is cradled against his chest. When he gets to a free space of grass he lays Rachel down, his hand hovering over her body and his mouth opening in a silent hymn.

Annabeth, the Stoll's and the other kid- Marcus, maybe- let him go and he ran forward, falling on his knees beside his girlfriend. Apollo's eyes are bright blue, brighter then Nico's ever seen, and his hand rested on Rachel's head a second too long.

But Nico quickly forgets as Rachel sits up, gasping and coughing. Tears are already staining her cheeks and Nico's frozen. When she finally notices him, she leaps into his arms, tightening her arms around his neck and nearly suffocating.

He doesn't care though. He's holding his girl and he was _so, so _scared for a second because he might have lost her. He mouths _thank you_ at Apollo, and the god nods slowly.

His eyes are on Rachel and Nico notices something he's never seen in the god's eyes before; pain and fear.

Rachel's kissing Nico over and over and over again. He mouth lingering on his before she turns around and jumps at Apollo. He's taken by surprise for a second and after a few minutes he wraps his arms around Rachel too.

Nico secretly hates Apollo even more because Rachel could have _died_ and Nico could do _nothing_ while Apollo walked through the burning building and pulled her out. He hate's feeling so helpless and useless. Maybe his father's right.

Bianca would have made a much better child.

* * *

_I NEED SOME IDEAS._

_who would you guys like to see next :)?_

_Review please._


	48. Cold

_I apologize in advance for my fail Hiaku._

_Anyways, sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded. But I have an idea, my friends. Hopefully, if everyone reviews I can reach two hundered reviews. The person who gets the 200th review will get to request who the 50th chapter will be about and what they'd like to see!_

**_OH BTW I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY WALL._**

_It's about this story, and will possibly determine **who Rachel will end up with.**_

_So go check it out please. Voting will end this _**Friday!**

* * *

She hates him.

She hates the way he makes her feel. She hates the way his eyes follow her wherever she goes. She hates that he said I love you.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, you know. She had everything planned out. She'd marry Will Solace. That was her fucking _plan_. She and Will had gotten together after the battle, and she'd ignore all of _his_ stupid looks. She became the frigid bitch who turned him down every single time. She and Will loved each other- Will loved her.

Then he went and did the unthinkable. Something she will forever hate Jessie Ann Clarkson for. He claimed it was an accident. They both went to the same college and they were both ohso _drunk_.

She wanted to _wait. _He apparently didn't.

So they broke up, and _he_ held her as she cried because they live in the same town and he's sort of _always_ been there for her. She tried pushing him away- tried telling him _no_, _I don't need your pity_, but the words never came.

So instead of saving herself for marriage, she had sex with _him._ He was shy at first, telling her _no, Katie you don't want to do this._- but she _did it_ and instead of feeling gross and sick because this was her _first time_ she felt… gods it felt so _right_.

He was gentle, and calm and so wonderful and when she woke up in the morning, she was happy Will wasn't next to her. But before he woke up, she had to keep up her icy appearance so she left a note left by his bed.

-_accidents happen, right? ~Katie_

_:...:_

She doesn't hear from him for weeks- that's _good_ right? That means that he's finally _over you_.

But then she gets that sick feeling in her gut that makes her eyes prickle with tears and her heart hurt. Maybe she hoped he'd follow after her like princes are supposed to.

Or maybe that's just every girl's fantasy. They don't _really_ come true.

She sees Connor a week later at the corner store. He says nothing to her merely gives her a dark, hate-filled glare and continues searching for whatever he's buying.

She walks up to him casually and says "Hey Connor."

He doesn't answer her, so she continues, "So what day are you and Travis going to camp this summer-"

She's cut off as he whips around to glare heatedly in her eyes and push her. She pushes him back after she's regained her balance and hisses, "What the Hades Connor?"

"Don't you fucking talk about him you skank!" He yells causing people to stare at them in shock. She pulls him towards the front of the store so they can go outside and yell at each other. She doesn't really need to be kicked out of the store. He pulls away from her though and growls, "So what? You thought maybe I'll just screw Travis and ditch him? You're a bitch Katie and I hope you fucking choke on your ego!"

He stomps out of the store, slamming the door behind him.

People in the store have stopped to stare at her, and she feels her face heat. Tears prickle at the back of her eyes and she runs from the store. Her car is parked in the parking lot and suddenly she's in the car and half-way down the street.

She won't cry. She _won't._

But she does.

She pulls over to the side of the road and shuts off her car. Her fists slam rapidly against the steering wheel and tears make their way down her cheeks. _You deserve everything Connor said,_ she thinks, _you left Travis and made a fool out of him._

She doesn't know how long she sat there crying. It may have been an hour; it might have been ten minutes. But soon she's merely sniffling, her eyes stinging and red from crying. She shoots up when she hears a tapping on her passenger side window.

Her inner demi-god yells for her to get the knife in the centre consol but she freezes when she sees his face. He doesn't wait for her to invite him in. He crawls clumsily in the car and slams the door.

It's quiet for a long time.

His head is resting against the back of the seat and he looks so _calm_. Meanwhile her heart is beating frantically for two reasons and tears are brimming in her eyes again. But she will _not_ cry in front of Travis Stoll. Breaking down on the road was fine, she was by herself. Breaking down in front of the one person who you really give a shit about is another thing all together.

He leans forward, his hands clasped tightly together.

"Connor told me what he said to you." He says quietly, his eyes finding hers. She looks out the windshield instead of back at him.

"Yeah, so?" She says icily, a small smirk on her lips. She's got to keep up the façade, doesn't she?

Travis laughs bitterly and says cruelly, "I forgot how much of a bitch you were. You didn't seem so bad the other night."

Her faces heats again and she crosses her arms.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Travis? Or were you just here to point out the obvious?"

He laughs slightly and looks at her. "He shouldn't have said anything. It isn't anyone's business but ours. I'm sorry he embarrassed- he obviously hurt your feelings." He smirks at bit and points to her eyes which are surely glassy with unshed tears.

"I don't need pity or apologies Travis. Forget it ever happened and we'll both be better off." She replies coolly, glancing at Travis out of the corner of her eye. He shakes his head and says in a quiet, angry voice, "You're so stupid, Katie. I _know_ you. You're not this," he points at her and continues, "You're the girl who got angry at me because I put chocolate bunnies on your cabin roof. You're the girl who yelled at me for attempting to loot the store during the _war_. Katie, you're the girl that came to me when her boyfriend was too worried about other things to even care. You, Katie, are the one I wanted my first time to be with."

Katie's eyes are tearing up again, nearly spilling over the edge. "Travis please don't-"

He smiles at her sadly and says, "I thought you'd want your first time to be with Will. But when you…when he had sex Katie, I was so happy you'd chosen me. Then I read your note and didn't understand. What happened to you Katie-kat?"

Tears spill over and she places her hands over her face, sobbing quietly into them. Travis continues, "It happened after you'd begun dating Will, I think. He was always so prissy and uptight, all the Apollo kids are-" he chuckles at this a bit, "but seriously, you've changed. Not for the better, either. And when we had sex I saw the old you-"

"_No, no, NO!"_ Katie yells her eyes glued on a spot outside the window. Before Travis can turn to see what it is, she shoves him hard, opening the passenger seat door. They both tumble out and Katie continues their rolling.

No cars are driving along the road, and Katie notices it's gotten dark. Then she notices the huge Minotaur advancing on them. Travis reacts first, gripping Katie's upper arms and holding on tight until the Minotaur is right in front of them. Then he pushes her sharply backwards.

She doesn't see where he lands. All she sees is that the Minotaur didn't hit his target. She scrambles up, her legs moving as fast as they can until they reach her car. She digs around in the centre consol until she finds the bronze knife.

_Gods,_ she thought, _why the hades don't you bring something useful, Katie?_

"_KATIE!_" Travis yells and she whips around, seeing the Minotaur running at her. Everything in her freezes and she doesn't have enough time to move. The impact is bone-crunching.

Thankfully, only the head hit her, throwing her sideways. Her ribs felt like they'd caved in, and she knew her arm was broken. Her poor car however was completely totalled. Travis' eyes are locked with hers but he can't waste time. He has his sword out and the Minotaur is advancing fast.

"_Travis move!_" She shrieks but he only glances at her. The Minotaur is nearly on top of him, and before he's trampled, Travis shoves his knife right through the monster's ribcage. Gold dust explodes around the side of the road just as a white van passes by. They pay no attention to the gold dust, only to the two teenagers on the side of the road and the totalled car.

Travis is there faster than Katie can count to ten and he's laying her down gently. "Shh, you'll be okay Katie."

The people are calling 911 and the man in running over to them.

"I'm really sorry," she croaks out before the darkness takes her over.

_:...:_

She's got one cracked ribs, a broken leg, a shattered elbow and a dislocated shoulder as well as a black eye and cuts all over her face. The police assume the car lost control and flipped over. Travis was miraculously unharmed. Travis' mother and brother appear first, hugging him. Then his mother comes over to Katie and hugs her gently.

"Your father wishes you well. He said he couldn't leave his meeting." Her face is kind but she sounds angry. Katie nods anyways, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

The next few hours are filled with friends and hugs and tears. Katie had yet to speak with Travis but she knew he was there.

Visiting hours are nearly done when she hears the scream from outside. Sitting up fast, she yells in pain, her hand flying to her ribs. _Gods that fucking hurt._

The noises outside increase and she can hear Travis and someone else yelling.

"I want to fucking _see her_ Stoll! She's not your _property_, is she?" The boy sneers and she hears the door open.

Will stands in the doorway and her heart stops. Then Travis is there behind him though and he's pulling Will back. Will spins around and punches Travis in the face. Travis stumbles back, holding his left cheek. Will turns back around and begins walking to her bed.

"Katie, oh gods I heard what happened! Are you alright-"

He's cut off by Travis who jumps on him, sending both boys to the ground. He's punching Will in the face over and over again. "Get the fuck outta here you creep," he mutters. The doctor, a tall blond and extremely sexy man stands in the door, clearly amused.

After another punch, he steps forward, pulling Travis off Will easily and then grabbing Will by his collar. Will's eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes a few times. The doctor just walks away, trailing the demi-god after him.

Katie hears him mutter:

"_All my kids causing trouble,_

_I should become celibate,_

_Rachel would love it."_

Travis looks up at her when their finally alone. They stare at each other for awhile, and finally, Travis stands up, walking over to her bed. He doesn't say anything and she knows he's waiting for her.

"I…I'm sorry." She mutters lamely. He sits down on the bed with her and leans back against her pillows. She tries to shuffle over and make him more room, but she yelps in pain; her elbow and leg burn with pain.

He looks down at her and she looks up at him.

"You've changed a lot, you know." She says quietly, leaning her head against his arm. He shrugs and moves his arms under her shoulder, pushing up a bit. She winces but he continues until she's moved far enough that he has room to lie down.

"Do you want me to stay tonight? I told my mom I might be." He says his eyes trained on hers.

She nods slightly and leans heavily against him. Tears leak out of her eyes and she mutters over and over again, "I'm so, so sorry."

Travis says nothing. He pats her arm awkwardly, and she cries more. "I'm happy it was you," she hiccups. He glances down at her and asks, "What?"

She hiccups again too and he moves his arm so it's draped as lightly as possible over her shoulder. "When we had…sex, I'm happy it was you," she whispers. Her eyes find his and suddenly he finds her lips on his.

They kiss for awhile, Travis careful of her injuries. They only stop when the nurse comes in to put some medicine in her IV and check her blood pressure. Katie's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright.

"You were my first kiss you know," she mumbles against his chest as the medicine begins working. The nurse glances at the two and points at her watch then points at Travis. He nods slightly but Katie interrupts their silent exchange. Her voice is slurred and thick, "He's staying with me tonight. He's family."

The nurse glances between the two kids and finally nods.

Travis kisses Katie's head lightly and she snuggles into his warm embrace.

* * *

_Tratie!_

_I luffles (WAYTAGO BLUE TRUTH. making me use your word :) ) them._

_Please review guys! I wanna reach 200!_


	49. Annoyed

_If i get enough reviews and make it to 200, I will ask the 200th reviewer who they would like to read about. SO GO FOR THE 200TH reivew!_

_And NONONONONO ANNONOMUS REVIEWS IF YOU'VE ALREADY REVIEWED BEFORE._

_please and thanks :)_

_btw- go vote on my poll guys!_

* * *

"Hey," Chris said quietly.

Clarisse glanced up at her boyfriend and nodded slightly before turning back to face the road. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go and sit up by Thalia's pine tree. She and Chris were helping out at camp like they did every year along with Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie and Connor Stoll.

Chris sat down next to her and she shuffled over slightly so they weren't so close together. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing.

Chris sighed and asked, "What is it? I can't read minds Clarisse."

Clarisse stood up abruptly and began walking off, yelling behind her, "I'm _fine_."

_:...:_

"Obviously she's not _fine_!" Annabeth Chase yelled at Chris Rodriguez.

Chris glared at her and leaned forward. Percy leaned forward too, and so did Grover.

"Then please _tell me_ what the Hades is her _problem_!" He hissed causing Annabeth to glare heatedly at him. Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She flushed bright red and said, "You've been together for seven years _stupid_. And now that Chiron's hiring all these new co-eds," she shot Percy a glare then directed her gaze back to Chris', "she's afraid you'll break up. Obviously you haven't asked her-"

She was cut off by Percy's hand, which clapped itself across her mouth. He smiled brightly at Chris and began dragging Annabeth back off the bench. "She forgot to take her pills this morning. Grover, would you like to help me take Annabeth back to her cabin to get her pills?"

Grover watched Percy in amazement and shook his head, "No- actually I'm quite enjoying-"

Percy dragged Grover up as well, all the while holding a struggling Annabeth. She continued shooting him hate filled glances with every step they took away.

Chris didn't need Annabeth to continue though; he understood what he had to do.

_:...:_

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, he found Clarisse sitting on the beach. He silently prayed to Ares, Hermes and Aphrodite for luck. She turned her head when she saw him approaching. She didn't say anything, so he sat down next to her.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked quietly, her eyes trained on the sea in front of her.

Chris pulled out the small box he'd gotten that day and hid it beside his leg.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanna get married." He said simply, leaning back against the sand. Clarisse muttered, "Sure."

"Wait _what_!" She yelled, whipping around to see Chris sitting there with the box open. A small gold band sparkled in the moonlight and he smiled.

"You already said sure…"

She stared at the ring, her mouth open in a small 'o'. His grin faltered, and he was worried she'd say no.

When her eyes met his, she had tears in her eyes. She nodded slightly, and jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, "It's about damn time," she murmured against his neck.

* * *

_I can't write for Clarisse. I apologize :)_

_Anyways, go vote on my poll guys!_

_Review- the person who gets the 200th review gets the pick who the fiftith chapter is about!_


	50. Mischief

_I'm making it hard for you Blue Truth. You only have one chance to be the 200th. BAHAHAHA._

_Anyways I was so rushed in the last chapter that I forgot to mention where I got the idea. And i apologize sosososososososo much for not giving you the credit. SO EVERYONE THANK:_

**_chrissyissy_**

_I'm so sorry for not putting this in the last chapter! Thanks for the idea!_

* * *

Chiron stared down at the three teenagers. "What in the gods name influenced you to do something like this?" Even though he reprimanded, Chiron was secretly proud of the three kids.

The oldest, a tall girl with long black hair and stormy grey eyes answered sweetly, "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about, sir." She blinked up at him innocently and grinned.

The boy next to her who was her age but a few months younger nodded eagerly, his dark blue spiky hair shining brightly in the sunlight, "Yeah, we just showed up and it was like that!" He smirked, his lip ring glinting off the sun.

The youngest, a fourteen year old boy glanced uneasily at the two older kids. The older boy shot him a glance that clearly said _shut up_.

Chiron directed his gaze at the young boy. Before he even said anything, the boy yelled out, "It was _us_! I'm so sorry they _made me do it!_" He fell to his knees before the centaur and pointed to his right. "It was _them_!"

Bryony and Sam groaned loudly. Sam smacked his forehead while Bryony whistled for the instigators to come out.

Nico and Percy action rolled from behind the weapons shed and then got to their knees, hands in the air. "We surrender!"

Chiron faintly heard Percy whisper to Nico, "We need to teach Kyle how to keep his mouth shut."

Chiron sighed, he'd never get too old for this kind of stuff.

* * *

_I'm not telling anyone whether or not the two boys are Nico/Rachel spawnies. Because I have another fic written for a Nico/OC that could totally work for this if Rachel happened to get with Apollo._

_Gods I'd love to get with Apollo._

_Anyways, I can picture Percy and Annabeth's kid being a total shit disturber and I can totally see Nico's kid following along with her. Aw young OC/OC love. And then Nico's little boy- who's a bitch._

_Anyways, maybe I'll do a NextGen story?_

_By the Way, Blue Truth, let's not cheat._

_:)_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_please review guys, even if you don't get the 200th review! AND VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE :)_


	51. Choices

_Finally, the epic story of Nico/Rachel/Apollo has come to an end._

_You can thank our TWO HUNDERETH REVIEWER **xiaolinwind **for this chapter! I hope you like it!_

_The last part didn't go exactly as I'd planned, but hopefully you all like it!_

* * *

"You need to sort yourself out Rachel." He says quietly, his bright eyes burning into her green ones. She looks down at her hands and then back up. She doesn't meet his gaze.

"It's just hard. I _can't_ choose because one of you will do something stupid and you'll both be hurt, no matter whom I choose." She says quietly, tears fogging her vision. She doesn't want them to fall, but a few do and she rubs them away with the heel of her hand, no doubt spreading her make-up.

"I know." Apollo says quietly, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Is this the reason you invited me to the party tonight, Apollo?" She asks suddenly, her eyes finally meeting his. Apollo glances away and nods curtly, "Yes. It is."

Rachel shakes her head, a few stray curls falling from her already messy bun. "I can't decide if you won't play fair, Apollo. How is Nico supposed to compete with you when you bring me to these extravagant parties or give me these lovely gifts? He's a son of Hades, not some rich spoiled brat."

"Like you?" Apollo jokes, his mouth curving into a half smile. Rachel lets out a small laugh and nods, "Yeah, like me."

_:...:_

"I want to make a deal," Apollo states loudly. Nico di Angelo shoves his sword into the ground and leans against it, his breathing heavy. "Why," he pants, "would I make a deal with you, Apollo?" He asks angrily, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"It's about Rachel," Apollo says calmly, eyeing the son of Hades. Nico chuckles and shakes his head. "Isn't it always?" He asks, throwing his hands up in the air. He grabs his sword and shoves it into its sheath at his belt. Apollo walks forward, meeting Nico's gaze.

"So what's this 'deal'?" Nico asks, eyeing the god. Apollo looks away, checking for any eavesdroppers and lowers his voice, "Whoever she chooses- no hard feelings."

Nico's face pales and he squeaks out, "What?"

Apollo looks around again and grips Nico's forearm, pulling him close until their faces are inches apart. "Whomever Rachel chooses, whether it's you or I, neither of us will try to kill the other. Neither of us will try and _hurt_ the other. Understood?"

Nico's face, if possible, pales even more and soon he's backing up. "Why? Why are you doing this now? What do you _know_ Apollo?" Nico's eyes narrow at the god and his hand inches its way towards his sword.

Apollo glares angrily at the boy and steps forward menacingly, pulling Nico by his collar, "She's _hurt_, boy. Do you understand how much pain we're putting her through, asking her to decide? It's like balancing over hot lava. One false move and you fall to your death."

Apollo's grip on Nico loosens and the boy backs up a step or two. "I have no idea who she'll choose. She's a mystery, she is. All I'm saying, is no matter who she chooses, be it you or me, neither one of us will try and get back at the other. There will be _no hard feelings_. I refuse to put her through anymore pain."

Nico shakes his head and looks at the god, "I know how _valuable_ your oaths and promises and _deals_ are, Lord Apollo. Why should I make a deal with you when you'll just break it in the end?"

Apollo glances at the ground and shoves his hands into his pant pockets, "If she chooses you, di Angelo, I'll be heartbroken. But for me, there will _be_ someone else. It might be fifty years from now or three thousand. But I can't put her through more pain. I suppose," he clears his throat and murmurs quietly, so quiet that Nico has to strain to hear it, "I suppose I can't put her through more pain, because I love her."

Something in Nico's stomach clenches, and he realises how possible it is that Rachel could pick Apollo. "She loves us both, Apollo."

Apollo glances up at him and gives Nico a small, sad smile. "Who do you think she loves more, though?"

Nico steps forward, his hand out. Apollo stares at it for a second before grasping it tightly in his own. "It's a deal." Nico says quietly, his eyes never leaving Apollo's.

_:...:_

She doesn't remember exactly when she realised she loves him.

She doesn't know why she loves him, or how on earth someone like _him_ could love someone like _her _but it happened, nonetheless.

She's made up her mind. She knows what she wants and Rachel Elizabeth Dare gets what she wants, when she wants it.

She calls him ten minutes later and he tells her that he's just around the corner and that he'll be there in ten.

He's there in five, and he sits down at her kitchen table, a smile on his face. She wastes no time beating around the bush and he knows immediately who she's choosing when she begins.

"I love you." She says quietly, her eyes gazing into his. "I love you, so much but it's not you. I've thought about it over, and over and over again, but it's _not you_. There is someone out there for you- someone who will be so much _better_ then I am; someone who will love you for _everything_. I'm just sorry it's not me."

He leans forward, capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. She kisses him back, because this is her last chance. When they pull away, he leans his forehead against hers and murmurs, "I love you too, Rachel. Thank you." Then he gets up, and leaves.

She stares at her reflection for a few minutes in the hallway mirror and then she knows what she has to do.

_:...:_

It takes an hour to get there, but she doesn't pay attention to anything. All she knows is that she's running around looking for him. She asks several people and they all tell her that he's in a meeting with the other councillers.

She doesn't care though. She's running so fast everything is a blur and suddenly she's bursting into the meeting room, her eyes searching for him. He steps forward, his eyes cautious, "Rachel, what is it?"

Tears fall from her eyes but he takes it the wrong way. "It's not me, is it?" His eyes are swimming with tears too but he's got a rep to keep and can't just start _crying_.

She shakes her head though, and says, "It's you. Gods, it was _always_ you." She runs forward, kissing the life out of him. He's frozen for a second, and then he's kissing her back eagerly, his arms tightening around her waist. Loud whoops and cat calls sound around them but they pay no attention to them. When rachel pulls away, she leans her head againts his chest and says, "I love you."

Nico di Angelo smiles brightly, hugging her tightly and whispering, "I love you, too," over and over and over again.

_:...:_

Apollo watches their exchange from above and whispers quietly, "A deal is a deal."

* * *

_So yes, most of you picked Nico, and I actually like Nico and Rachel together more anyways. I hope you liked this **xiaolinwind **and I'm sorry for those who wanted Rachel to end up with Apollo! I really am. But don't worry- there will be some Rachel/Apollo one shots soon!_

_Please review guys!_


	52. Defeated

**I seriously need to stop making mini stories. It's hard to keep track. Ah, yeah, more Nico/Rachel. Kind of angsty.**

**Meh.**

* * *

Nico is terrified when he firsts gets her phone call. She's crying and he can hear the sound of her vomiting through the phone and he immediately thinks the worse.

"You're on the pill, _right_?"

She's crying when she answers and he can tell she doesn't have the energy to be mean. He tells her he'll be there in five seconds and hangs up the phone.

The darkest part of his apartment is a corner in his bathroom. He runs at it and collides with the tiles on the wall.

He may take more then five seconds to get there.

:…:

She's hunched over the toilet, a glass of water at her side when he gets there. She tries to pass it off as food poisoning and she _knows_ she isn't pregnant. You don't get sick like this when you're pregnant. She's scared though, and he can see it in her eyes so he pushed her damp hair off her forehead and runs to get her phone. He looks through it and finds what he's looking for.

She's rich; of course she has a doctor that'll just pop on by whenever she so much as gets the _sniffles_.

:…:

When he arrives at her house, she's still hunched over the toilet, afraid to move just encase she pukes again.

He checks her forehead and pulls out this very complicated thermometer that Nico thinks looks strangely like a dildo (he knows what they _look like_ because Rachel owned one while she was still under Apollo's strict '_No sex for the Oracle_' rule.

The doc sticks it in her mouth while Nico kneels down awkwardly next to her, his arm propped up behind her.

The doc looks at it, then back at Rachel who promptly pukes into the toilet.

"I'm afraid we'll have to visit the hospital."

:…:

He hates hospitals. They're super clean and white and smell like rubbing alcohol which is the worst smelling shit _ever_.

The doctor wasn't cool enough to get Rachel into the area where they check you out or whatever- he had to go back to _his_ office. So they waited in the Emergency Room for hours. Rachel hadn't puked anymore- Nico figured whenever she ate or drank anything she puked it up, so he kept her away from anything consumable- and she leaned against his, every so often groaning about her stomach.

Nico rubbed his hand up and down her arm and she pulled her sweater around her tighter. He surveyed the people in the room- it was strange how many people got sick at three in the morning.

Finally, _finally_, a nurse came out and said, "Rachel Dare."

Nico got up first and helped her up. Normally she wouldn't have accepted this behaviour from him and normally he wouldn't be so touchy-touchy- but she was sick, so she allowed it.

:…:

Severe Appendicitis.

That's what the old lady doctor told Rachel. They'd take it out in about an hour, and Rachel was moved to a room. Nico called everyone- even though it was six in the morning (yes, they'd waited three hours) Rachel decided if _she_ was going through lots of pain, everyone else could haul their asses out of bed to come and see _her_.

Percy swore in his entire sentence and Annabeth merely told Nico to 'fuck off' but they both arrived at the same time, both looking like they'd rolled out of bed.

Nico (who was on his seventh or _eighth_ cup of coffee) grinned perkily at the two and asked, "How're y'all?"

"You're not even _Southern_, di Angelo, give it up." Annabeth muttered, dropping down in the chair beside Rachel's bed. Nico was situated in the other chair on the opposite side of Rachel's bed. Percy sat cross-legged on the end of Rachel's bed, putting her feet in his lap.

"How're you feeling Dare?" He asked with a yawn. She shrugged and said, "Like I've just been stomped on by a minotaur."

Percy nodded and glanced at Annabeth who was snoring loudly in her chair.

:…:

She's on bed rest the next few days which pisses her off to no extent because she hates sitting down. Nico brings her crayons and paper all the time even though she _hates_ crayons. She can't complain really because Nico hasn't slept in four days even though he assures her that he is.

When he brings her in soup (he had to microwave it because he can't use the stove for his life) she takes it and places it on the table beside the bed and pulls him down next to her, careful of her cut. "What's wrong, Nico?"

He shrugs and goes to get off the bed but she pulls him down again and makes him look at her. He blushes angrily and pulls his face away, standing up abruptly, "Nothing, I'm fine Rach."

She glares at him and moves to stand up but he's there in a flash to make sure she doesn't.

"I'm serious Nico. I won't break. Just go to _sleep._"

He glares at her and crosses his arms over his chest. She looks him up and down and notices that he can _totally _pull off black on black. The she notices the dark circles under his eyes and she immediately feels bad.

Ignoring his protests, she stands shakily, holding his arms for support. "I know you're just looking out for me, but honestly Nico, stop trying to be macho man, because you need sleep just as much as the next person. Okay? So lie down and _sleep._"

He doesn't look at her, but she figures he's mad since his jaw is set and his eyes are darker then usual. That and the room had just dropped five or ten degrees.

"What's your _problem_?" Rachel yells, pushing Nico a bit. He stumbles back, and she winces at the pain it caused her to push him. Her side is on _fire_. He glares at her, and she immediately feels bad.

"I _can't_ sleep, Rachel! _Fuck._ Every time I try- everytime I so much as close my _eyes_ all I cans see is you dy-" he cuts off abruptly and she stumbles forward towards him. He grabs hold of her arms and she looks up at him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa Nico. It's- nothing's going to happen to me, you know that, right?"

He doesn't meet her eyes, but she can tell he's freaked out.

"I won't leave you Nico. I promise."

He glances down at her and his eyes roam over her face. "Bianca told me that too."

Then he leaves.

:…:

* * *

**Before you all rip my head off, yes, I plan on continuing this.**

**Review please, maybe I'll update faster.**


	53. Promises

_If you all want to punch me in the face for this, feel free._

_I felt like an asshat, because I haven't updated in forever, so i decided I'd take one that I'd already written (and promptly scrapped) and decided, 'hey, sure, they'll ike this.'_

_it's cool if you don't, because i most certanly do not._

_oh, by the way, who's gonna watch GLEE tonight?_

**__**

* * *

i.

He promised her a throne. She promised to be a spy.

He promised they'd be together. She promised to do her best to find out all the secrets.

He promised her he loved her. She promised that the demigods were losing hope.

He promised her Charlie would live. She promised to find the labyrinth exit in Camp.

He promised her nobody would die. She promised her little brothers and sisters that everything would be okay

He promised her power- more then Luke could have ever dreamed of. She promised her servitude.

He promised her Charlie would not die. She promised someone would try and blow up the ship.

She made a promise that if she got to him first, she'd kill him, or die trying.

ii.

He promised her they'd be a family. She promised that she'd stay with him.

He promised her it'd only be her and him. She promised not to let her feelings get in the way anymore.

He promised her that he loved her. She promised she'd look after Annabeth.

He promised to punch her in the face if she let Annabeth out of her sight. She promised to wring his neck if he ever threatened her again.

He promised she wouldn't get hurt again. She promised that she'd never leave him or Annabeth.

He promised her that they would make it _up that hill_. She promised she would meet them on top of the hill and that they should run.

She broke her promise.

iii.

She promised him they'd stick together. He promised her that he wouldn't do stupid things.

She promised him that their new school would be better then the others. He promised her he'd keep an open mind.

She promised him she wouldn't leave him. He promised that he'd never leave her.

She promised she wouldn't join the Hunter's. He promised not to stare at Artemis.

She promised she'd come back. He promised her he didn't care if she did.

She didn't come back. He cared.

iv.

She promised him he drooled while he slept. He promised her she was annoying.

She promised she'd be fine. He promised that he'd never let her listen to a siren song again.

She promised him she knew what she was doing. He promised himself she was safe.

She promised him she'd be right behind him. He promised her he'd be right back.

She promised him she'd always have his back. He promised himself he'd build something permanent with her.

* * *

**Silena and Luke**

**Thalia and Luke**

**Bianca and Nico**

**Annabeth and Percy**

_if you didn't quite catch on. don't worry folks, next chapter will either be a halloween chapter, or the continuation of the Nico/Rachel chapter._

_They seriously need to stop angstin it up. y'know?_


	54. Sorry

_I have to stop focussing on Nico/Rachel and more on some Percabeth._

_Really._

_

* * *

_

_You need to stop, now._

Nico tipped the glass back, swallowing the rest of its contents.

_Nico, please_.

He ignored the voice and smacked down a few bills before stumbling out of the bar. The night air was cold against his bare arms, but he ignored it and continued on his way back to the seedy motel he'd been staying in.

_You'll kill her, Nico. You will. You haven't seen her, I have. You won't even-_

He sends a mental block towards the insistent voice and gets the pleasure of her loud 'oof'. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he knows who's calling so he just presses the silent button and continues down the road.

He's halfway down to the motel when his phone rings again and he pulls it out, recognizing the number. He sighs and flips it open, ignoring (again) the grateful sigh that emanates from around him. "What?"

A loud string of angry curses come his way, some in Greek and some in English and he's extremely surprised Percy could say all this with out stuttering. Maybe he studied? Nico chuckles lightly and he hears Percy draw in a deep breath before yelling some more rude things. Finally, he calms down enough to ask, "Are you proud of yourself?"

_No, I'm not,_ he thinks. Out loud, he says, "I sure as fuck am, Percy." The he snaps his phone shut and drops it on the ground, grinning at the satisfying crunch it makes as he steps over it.

_Fuck you, Nico. I can't keep doing this. I _won't_ let you keep doing this._

"Shove it up your ass you bitch," he hisses, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and shivering against the cold. Maybe he shouldn't have gambled away his jacket. His hand closes around the watch and ring he hadn't worn in days- the only things he would never be able to gamble off, his sword and armour.

_You shouldn't talk to me like that Nico. Nor should you talk to Percy or your friends like that. What happened to me-_

"Shut the fuck _up_ Bianca! For the love of Zeus will you please just shut the fuck up and leave me alone! Gods, this- well maybe it- no- _no _I'm not talking about this with a ghost." He turns around to see his sister's ghost staring at him sadly.

_It's not your fault, buddy. Whatever anyone says, it isn't your fault. _I _went into that junkyard and stole the figurine. _I _took out the giant robot thing. It's nobody fault._

She disappears (because that's what she's best at) and he kicks the ground again, letting out a loud, animalistic yell. Thunder drowns out his scream and soon it's raining and freezing.

So he goes to the only place where she can't run.

_:…:_

It's cold here, but it's dry.

He does his weird 'Son of Hades' magic trick that summons her fucking spirit and he waits and wait and waits until she finally comes.

_What?_

He glares at her, and spits, "I want to know why."

_Why, _what_ Nico?"_

"Why you're so determined to get me and Rachel together, why you joined the fucking Hunter's- did you ever even think that _maybe_ I'd need my older sister? _Did you_? Probably not, huh? I mean really, you just up and joined without a single thought that 'Hey, maybe I should speak to my brother about this?' _Fuck_ Bianca! I _needed you._ I _need_ you and you don't even care!"

Bianca's face grows red (if it can- she's a ghost, right?) and she's floating forward, her face inches from Nico's and she screams- she screams so loud he's afraid people will hear them. But that's silly- she's dead.

_Do you honestly think I don't hate myself every fucking day for leaving you Nico? You're my brother and I should have asked you- yes, I'll admit it- but gods did you ever think that maybe I wanted something more then having to babysit you! That maybe I wanted some fucking _friends_? No, because _you_ think of yourself! Do you _honestly_ believe that the reason you ran away from Rachel was because you were scared of _losing her_? Or were you scared to be committed to someone!_

Nico glares at his sister and wipes away the stray tears that have fallen. "I'm not scared-"

She lets out a loud shriek and pounces forward, her hair flying everywhere in the scary but beautiful way that she's always had. _You are scared, Nico. You're scared because everyone you love ends up leaving you and you think that when someone better comes along they'll sweep Rachel off her feet and you want to get out before it happens because you can't stand another heartbreak._

He doesn't say anything for a long time. Both siblings are breathing heavily, their gazes locked. It's Bianca who breaks away first, and she whispers, _maybe you should let go and let yourself feel something good for once Nico._

Then she's gone again. And she will always be gone.

_:…:_

He's scared when he first knocks on her door. He could walk right on in, but he decides that maybe it'd be rude. She opens the door hesitantly, a blank look on her face. "Listen, I don't want any of what you're selling. You've been by here-"

She glances up and notices him there. Suddenly she's all _firefirefire_ and grabbing his shirt and pulling him in the house, slamming his back up against the door with strength he didn't know she had. She's got her knife out, poised at his throat and she hisses, "You have sixteen point seven seconds before I fucking kill you Nico di Angelo."

He gulps, and closes his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I had it all memorized and I played it out in my mind before I came but I can't- gods I can't-"

His throat gets tighter and he feels tears stinging at his eyes. "She was right." He whispers, his head falling backward, hitting the door. Rachel pulls the knife away and throws it somewhere in the room.

"Who was right, Nico?" She sighs, running a hand over her face. He sinks to the ground in defeat and pulls at his hair. "Bianca. Bianca was right. About everything."

"And what would that be?" She asks harshly, sitting down Indian style across from him. Nico takes a deep breath and feels the tears coming more rapidly but none are falling yet and he's grateful for that. "I'm afraid."

Rachel laughs bitterly. "What are you afraid of, Nico? I chose _you_, not Apollo. I want to be with you. I _love you_. Okay? Gods I wish you could fucking comprehend that! What are you _so afraid of!_"

"_Losing!"_ He yells back and the power goes out, the room grows colder and the tears fall angrily. "I'm afraid of _losing,_ Rachel! I'm afraid that one day I won't be there to help and some new fucking hero will be there to sweep you off your feet! I'm afraid that you'll stop wanting me and go after the next best thing because let's face it, you could do a whole hell of a lot better than some stupid kid who can't even keep his head on straight!"

He's rubbing the heel of his hand against his eyes, desperately trying to stop the water works. "I'm afraid of being alone." His voice breaks and he knows he sounds pitiful. She crawls forward so she's kneeling right in front of him. She grips his chin and raises it so he's looking at her.

"I don't want some hot shot new hero that will sweep me off my feet. I've already got one," she smiles slightly. "I don't want to be with someone who's cool and collected. I want some gangly kid who's barely twenty and I want to be with you, Nico. Not anyone else- you. I won't leave you, okay? I chose you over Apollo for a reason." She kisses him then, and then she tastes his tears on her mouth and he can taste them to but they're not bothering him so much when she clambers into his lap and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, closer, closer.

"I love you," she mumbles clumsily against his lips, and he grins and mumbled back, "Love you too."

* * *

_ I can't seem to keep them apart. Alas._

_You people are LUCKY I updated this story since I've been getting stupid reviews on my other story asking 'r u gna update?'_

_Seriously people. Seriously._

_SO I EXPECT A BAJILLION REVIEWS._

_please?_

_in the spirit of halloween? even though it's done?_


	55. Halloween

_Oh goodness, this is very delayed :|_

_OH OH OH OH OH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A SPOILER (kinda) FOR THE LOST HERO SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THE BOOK YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER._

_Not that it's up yet, of course._

_So anyway, a nice Percabeth drabble for y'all. With some Nico/Rachel and a bit from our lovely neighbourhood Hunter, Thalia. But it's MOSTLY Percabeth._

_Yeah, I know you love me._

_There may be a few more chapters out today, I'm feel extremely inspired. Maybe it's because I'm sick?_

* * *

"You want to go trick or treating? Really, Percy."

Percy grinned at her from his bedroom and slipped back out of sight. She could hear loud bangs as he moved things around in his closet and he yelled back, "Rachel, Nico and Thalia want to come! They said there's this party afterward. Starts at eleven."

Annabeth glared at nothing in particular and picked up her calculus workbook. "Well I don't have anything to wear."

Percy's head popped back into her line of vision and he sighed, "You could _probably_ make something. Or- y'know, go as goddess or something. You certainly have the legs-"

She threw her pencil at him, closed her eyes and sighed. "You make things extremely difficult, you know that?"

She jumped as she heard his voice in her ear, "Yeah I know," and she purposely bit his lip as he leaned down for a kiss.

_;.;_

Annabeth trailed after Rachel with Thalia at her side. Rachel stomped ahead with purpose, her feet slapping against the linoleum floor at the department store. Annabeth had tried tuning her out but she was still going on, "And I don't know_ why_ he doesn't want me to go out as a fire-fighter, which would be totally hot, I saw the costume! He just makes me so mad! Gods!"

Rachel glanced back and finally noticed the girls were quite a ways a way and she stopped so they could catch up. Next to her, Thalia said, "Well…uh… maybe he wants to be a fire-fighter, and that'll clash?"

Rachel glared at Thalia and sighed. Then she looked over at Annabeth, who stared straight ahead towards the costumes. "What are _you_ being, Annabeth? Percy said something about you being that pink octopus from finding Nemo and him being Nemo-"

Rachel must have noticed the look on her face because she immediately stopped and muttered, "Yeah I thought it was stupid too."

Thalia glanced over at the two of them and asked, "Why do you two have to _match_ your costumes to your _boyfriends_?"

Annabeth shrugs and Rachel goes on for another ten minutes (while picking out costumes and showing Thalia what she means) about the need to match.

"Like see, I'm a ginger, so I shouldn't wear pink, because it'll clash with my hair and Nico-well I've never seen him wear more- well I've _seen_ him wear nothing but-" Annabeth slaps her arm here and she continues, "-but he basically only wears black. I'd love to see him in yellow though…"

Annabeth looks through the costumes, a sexy nurse- no, a sexy maid- double no, a sexy bar tender- triple no.

"So Thalia," Annabeth asks while still looking through costumes, "How comes your allowed to come with us this year? Shouldn't you be like…fighting monsters?"

Rachel stops flipping through the book of costumes and glances at Thalia who's holding up a Supergirl costume and frowning. "Artemis and the other Hunter's are fighting a few monsters and then scaring the shit out of whatever boys they see that night. It's like trick or treating without the treat."

Annabeth nods and goes back to flipping through costumes. A loud buzzing sound makes her jump, and she looks at Rachel, who's frowning at her phone. She presses the talk button and says, "Yes, Nico? You're with Percy? Wonderful- _no_ you can't hook Thalia up with someone-" Rachel walks away and Annabeth glances at Thalia who's eyes are following Rachel with a deadly glare.

After going through the rack seven more times, she comes up empty. Rachel, who has talked Nico into being Wall-E had bought a short white long-sleeved dress and matching thigh high white boots and a black eye mask. She grins at the cashier and pays, then Thalia is up next, handing over her costume: a Batgirl costume that doesn't exactly look like the original Batgirl costume (it's a two piece, the top leaving a _lot_ of skin showing and the shorts very, very short).

They both glance at Annabeth who has come up empty, "I couldn't find anything."

They both shake their heads and grab their bags.

_;.;_

Percy refuses to tell her what he's being and he hasn't told Rachel so she can't grill _her_ for the answer. When she returns back to her dingy apartment, she's surprised to find a white bag on her bed. There's a note too, and she reads it carefully once or twice (seven or eight times, actually) and then she's holding up the dress against herself in her mirror, twirling like an idiot.

_Thought you deserved something special. And it'll match your eyes, babe._

_-A_

_;.;_

The next day when Annabeth and Thalia arrive at Rachel's, Annabeth has her bag clutched closely to her side. Thalia's pissy because Annabeth won't tell her what she has, but Annabeth's waiting for the perfect moment to brag.

When they get inside, Rachel's got her hair already straightened and even though Thalia pointed out that she should have kept it curly so it looked shorter, Rachel ignores her and focuses on Annabeth's bag.

"What is that?" She asks, coming closer, preparing to snatch the bag. Annabeth grins and places the bag down on a nearby table and hold the dress up. Rachel and Thalia gawk at it, then Rachel's pulling Annabeth over to sit down in front of her huge mirror and she's babbling on about what make=up she should wear and how her hair should look.

_;.;_

When they're all done, Rachel calls Nico and he and Percy shadow-travel over.

When they see the girls, they stop dead.

Nico's eyes travel up Rachel's body from her white boots, white leggings, white dress and her black mask. He grins at her and Rachel eyes his costume, his oversized brown jacket with the words Wall-E sewn onto the right side (obviously by Percy's mother) and his black jeans.

Percy's got a breastplate over a white toga and lace up sandals and he's looking super hot and Annabeth blushes fiercely as she checks him out.

Percy and Nico both glare at Thalia's costume, who grins at her two cousins and does a twirl, her short black cape swirling around her. "You like?"

Percy glares at her and says, "I think I'd like it more if you were _wearing something_!"

She shrugs and grins, then Percy's focussing on Annabeth and all else seems to disappear.

She's got this Greek dress on that reaches mid-thigh, and long, lace up sandals that seem to make her legs look like they go on _forever_. Her hair is curled tightly, and she's got some of it pinned back (thanks to Rachel). The dress only has one sleeve that reaches down to her elbow, and she's blushing and looking so beautiful that Percy has to walk up and kiss her.

He hears groans around the room, but Annabeth's arms are wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer and Rachel's yelling, "You'll ruin my fucking make-up!"

He doesn't really care, and apparently, neither does she.

_;.;_

They didn't get any candy because apparently twenty-five is a bit too old to go trick or treating, but Thalia's got tons of candy because she's only fifteen and they all steal from her throughout the night. When it's eleven thirty, Rachel deems it time sot go to the party.

Annabeth has her hand in Percy's, and Rachel's calling a cab even though Nico's repeatedly telling her he can shadow travel them all there.

He gets a loud chorus of no's.

When the cab arrives, Rachel climbs in firs, Nico sitting in the back with her, while Thalia follows, sitting against the window and complaining about all the raging hormones in the car. Percy and Annabeth get in last.

The party is at full swing when they get there around twelve fifteen, and Rachel's pulling Nico along, saying hi to some of her friends on the way while Nico grimaces at all the guys eyeing Rachel.

Thalia jumps out and looks around the party, smirking at all the looks she gets from guys. Annabeth and Percy get out next and Percy pulls Annabeth close, kissing the side of her face. She giggles slightly and pulls him in the huge house and onto the dance floor where people in costumes are dancing wildly.

He pulls her close and whispers, "You look beautiful tonight, Wisegirl."

She blushes and burries her face in the crook of his neck, leaving a small kiss there and whispering thanks.

_;.;_

Later, when they all arrive back at Rachel's loft, they collapse in different places, Thalia face first on the couch, her long legs sticking off the edge. Percy and Nico pull off her shoes and drape a blanket across her and she mumbles a drunken "Gee thanks boys."

Rachel tries pulling off her boots too, but falls on her butt and frowns. Nico pulls them off for her, and pulls her to her feet. She smiles at him and leaves a sloppy kiss on his jaw. He drags her to her room and they both fall onto the bed, asleep in minutes.

Percy and Annabeth are the only ones still awake (and still sober even though Percy had like, seven beers and Annabeth had two shots of something). Annabeth pulls him to Rachel's guest room where Nico's _supposed_ to stay and they pull off their costumes to they're only in their underwear and they crawl into bed and lay in each others arms.

Her head is on his chest, her arm wrapped around him and his arm is wrapped around her too and he's playing with one of her curls. "I'm happy tonight turned out so good."

She snuggles into his chest and kisses it and he tightens his grips on her. "Me too."

"You looked really good," he murmurs and she blushes, whispering back a, "Thank-you."

He kisses her head and then they're both quiet, listening to Thalia talking to herself in the other room and Rachel and Nico's synchronized snores.

* * *

_I'm not sure what Thalia's costume looks like, a half top with short shorts and there super super tight? And black booooooots. Rachel and Nico- well I have a link on my profile. Annabeth's is kind of hard to describe but it's a shorter Greek dress/toga thing, with the high sandals and it's only got one shoulder strap but it's got that sort of flowy ness- oh gods idk make up your own images about Percy and Annabeth._

_Anyway, please review!_


	56. SelfDestructive

**_BIGBIGBIG SPOLIERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LOST HERO._**

**_Oh, by the way, who likes Apollo/Thalia?_**

**_winkwinknudgenudge?_**

_okay so hopefully if you don't want spoliers, you won't read this._

* * *

They should have seen it coming.

They let her rot for eons, and they never once gave her a second thought because it would take a lot to awaken her. Well now she's waking up and Zeus is closing Olympus and cutting off all connections and hoping maybe it'll blow over.

Well, the Fates know everything, and they _know_ this won't _blow over_. They cans see who will win, and they can see what the world with be like afterwards and they can _see_ that the gods and demigods will need to work together if they plan on attempting to beat her.

But it will take a lot more then a simple threat to make the gods come off their high horses and help because their gods of course and they shouldn't need anyone. They will _never_ need anyone to fight their battles for them.

But the Fates can feel it- The growing tension within the gods and goddess. They don't approve of Zeus' decisions but they won't say anything. The only person who _would_ say something is Artemis and who will listen to someone who parades around with a group of girls who fight monsters? Even if they did, Zeus has the last say.

They do it to themselves- leaving problems to the last minute or waiting for their children to fix it- but soon the kids will be tired of fighting for their parents and maybe they'll group together and pull a Luke Castellan because when that happened, the gods certainly had it coming.

It wouldn't be bad, though, if the gods helped. But they think that helping _mortals_ will be degrading and wrong and will ruin everything they've worked so hard to obtain.

But honestly, it's all downhill now, everything they've worked for, everything they've done, it'll all be destroyed when Gaia wins, and by the sound of things, it should be soon.

And when the world crumbles, the gods will be the first to fall.

* * *

_I hope you only read that if you've read the Lost Hero._

_Seriously man._


	57. Grieving

_So all these updates are for slacking a bit the last little while. Hope you like this!_

_AND I NEED TO KNOW: DO YOU GUYS LIKE THALIA/APOLLO?_

* * *

It's probably the hardest thing he's ever done but he grips the dry dirt and sprinkles some over the coffin that's six feet below him and then he's backing up and gripping Annabeth's hand because he can't break down and fall to his knees and _sob his heart out_ because he can't look weak.

Annabeth glances over at him, the black dress she's wearing making her eyes extremely bright or maybe it's the tears she's crying- he doesn't know and he really doesn't care. Grover steps forward then, taking dirt in his hand and whispering some Greek prayer that Tyson will probably never hear again because he's gone and he's not coming back and he'll never get to charge into battle and make his dad proud again.

Grover drops the dirt, and then Annabeth is stepping forward, letting go of Percy's hand and giving Sally Bryony and then Annabeth's standing before the grave, gripping dirt, kneeling down in front of the hole and whispering something, then dropping the dirt in. People and Cyclops and some other things are going forward and paying their respects but Percy can't concentrate because his eyes are watering and he's never felt so bad because Tyson called-_ he called_ and asked to hang out- to come and see his new niece but Percy said no because he was _working._

Annabeth leans against him, her hand warm in his and cries into his suit jacket. Sally's next to him, her hand gripping his tightly because she knows how he feels- she always knows- and then he sees his dad walk forward and throw dirt into the grave and say something then he's walking away, nobody noticing him.

Percy rips his hands out of his mother and Annabeth's grips and turns, running after his father. He hears Annabeth and his mom yell after him, but he's running so fast that he can't stop now, and suddenly his father is right there and he's got fistfuls of his shirt and he's shoving him up against a tree.

"Why'd you let him die!" Percy yells, his eyes tearing up but he can't blink them away anymore and there falling quickly, blurring his vision and his father smiles sadly.

"Not even I can stop the Fates, Percy. You know that." Percy yells angrily and slams his father against the tree again, relishing in his invincibility. Poseidon grips Percy's wrists and pulls them away from his shirt. Percy falls to his knees, and Poseidon squats down in front of him, putting a hand against his cheek, "I'm so sorry son, if I could have, I'd have saved him. I hope you know that."

Then he's gone in a swirl of seawater and mist.

He sits there crying for a few minutes before Annabeth comes over, sitting down next to him and Bryony is latching onto his neck, her own salty tears staining his jacket. He glances at Annabeth, who's crying too, and he pulls her close, kissing her head and then he's sobbing into her hair and Bryony is whispering in his ear, "its okay daddy," over and over again.

And it would be okay. It would. Because Tyson is in a better place now and he's safe and he'll never be hurt again.

* * *

_Ah, a smidge of Percabeth for you lovely people. Please review guys, it really does motivate me. Really._


	58. Pitiful

_I'm actually very proud of this, and yes, most of the words are from The Last olympian, the scene where Kronos and Annabeth sort of fight. Anyway, I need to say something:_

_I know a lot of you probably aren't very impressed with me for killing Tyson, but it as either him or Juniper, and I realised it would be a lot better if Percy lost it because Grover and Juniper also have a daughter, remember?_

_Anyway, that doesn't mean you need to review the chapter saying it was terrible. If you didn't like it, or if you dislike a chapter that I've written, either give me constructive criticism or don't review, because it's really very ignorant to review with the words 'terrible chapter' and have nothing else._

_Sorry for the rant. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. there is a MINOR spoiler for the Lost Hero at the end, but it doesn't give away much really, unless you can read between the lines like I can because let's face it; who knew who the antagonist of the next series was by the like eighth chapter of the Lost Hero?_

_mother of all mother's? I mean _really_._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

You stare at the girl in front of you. Her teeth are clenched together in pain, or maybe anger? - Either way, something twists in you as she says, "Luke, I understand now. You have to trust me."

You roar in outrage and step more forcefully towards her, and her knees buckle against the extra weight. "Luke Castellan is _dead_! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

She shook her head slightly, her gaze never wavering from yours so you push back more, trying to dislodge your scythe but she holds you back, her arms and knees trembling as your force your blade towards her neck.

"Your mother," she grunts, eyeing you carefully. "She saw your fate."

You hesitate for a second because you're not sure who she's talking to, then you feel something twist and you lose control for just a _second,_ but it's enough time for the boy to come forth and yell back, "Service to Kronos! This is my fate!"

The girl's eyes tear up and you're not sure whether it's from pain, exhaustion or sadness but she continues on anyway and he can't help but listen to the words her pretty, pretty mouth is forming, "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do! It applies to you!"

Anger rushes through you and you bellow, "I will crush you, child!"

She shakes her head and says, "You won't. You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

He shakes his head and lets out an animalistic yell and screams, "LIES!" And then you're pushing, pushing, pushing against her slight form and this time, the girl loses her balance. You raise your free hand and swat at her, relishing in the firm welt that appears across the right side of her face. She slides backwards.

You notice the Son of Poseidon rise out of your peripheral vision but he's shaky and isn't standing right. You loom over the girl, your sword raised. Bloods is trickling from her mouth and from other places on her body but you focus on her mouth, for some reason. She mutters out, "Family, Luke. You promised."

Percy Jackson is stepping slowly towards you and the satyr is on his feet too, over by Hera's throne, but he's struggling just as much as Percy. Something surges inside you, like being stabbed in the stomach over and over and over again, and someone's twisting the knife, then your staggering and staring at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face, and the boy inside you whispers, "_Promise_."

Then you're gasping for air like a fish out of water, like your lungs aren't getting enough oxygen and words are coming out of your mouth and they aren't _yours_, "Annabeth…"

You stumble forward- well your body does, something you have no control over for the moment and more words are forming, "You're bleeding…"

The girl smiles weakly, but it ends up looking like more of a grimace and she tries raising her hand, the words coming out of her mouth are slurred and chopped up, "My knife." She glances over at the son of Poseidon and she says, "Percy, please…"

Then the boy is charging forward, scooping up her knife. He knocks the sword Backbiter out of your hand and it spins into the hearth, but you're not focussing on the boy with the knife. You step towards Annabeth but the boy is there suddenly, his body in front of hers, blocking your path. "Don't touch her." He demands, his eyes bright and his muscles tensed. Anger ripples through you like a fifty foot wave and you growl, "Jackson…" and your body is getting hotter and you take comfort in the fact that soon Luke Castellan will be dead for good and you will take on your true form, obliterating those around you for miles. Then you can feel yourself lose control again and the stupid, _stupid_ son of Hermes is taking over slowly, and his voice sounds through your mouth, "He's changing. Help. He's…he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

Anger surges through you like you've never felt before and you're screaming, "_NO!"_ and you look for your sword- see it in the hearth and you _run, run, run_ across the room, pushing Percy Jackson out of the way as you do. The stupid daughter of Athena is mumbling things to Jackson, her voice raw and hoarse and you plunge your hands into the hearth, trying to grip the hilt of your sword but the pain is so hot- it's _so hot_ that you scream in agony and fall to your knees. The smell of seared flesh wafts up to your nostrils and you have to hold back the coming vomit because Titan _Lords_ do _not_ get sick and look _weak_ in front of worthless heroes.

Everything becomes unclear to you. You don't understand what's happening because Luke Castellan is stronger than you'd ever imagine and he's coming forward, pounding on the inside of your head and trying to be _free_.

And he does. His voice echoes around in your ears, "Please, Percy…" and you can't focus on anything except his voice and your burning hands and the way Annabeth is looking at you.

Percy struggles to his feet, and you feel scared for a second, but you're not in control anymore; you're the one who's locked away like you've been for thousands of years and Luke's saying: "You can't... can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can... can keep him controlled."

Slowly you're gaining strength back; you feel it everywhere. You're heating up, and you can see the gold hue through your armour. Jackson raises his knife to strike and you hope- you _hope_ that he's stupid enough to try and kill you himself. His eyes drift to the girl though, the satyr cradling her and shielding her away from the glow coming from you.

"Please," Luke groans; his voice loud and deafening. "No time."

Suddenly, Jackson is stretching his arm forward, handing the knife to Luke and it all hits you so hard you struggle to breath and your head is filling with mist and you're suddenly _so sure_ that you'll be gone because let's face it; there is no hope in this world for people like you.

Luke grasps the hilt, unbuckles the side straps of his armour, right where he's tied to his mortal life and with difficulty, though you scream at him not to: _This won't work! The gods- they gave up on you- all you heroes! You'll all perish in your own foolishness! I could _help_ you!_

But he grasps the hilt tighter and in his mind, you hear it loud and clear, _nobody else will die, because of me. Not today, not ever._

You're eyes drift once more to the girl, her eyes are swimming with tears and there's this small smile on her face and you're not sure who's more pitiful, you or her.

And he stabs the knife hilt deep into his arm and then it's all _FIREFIREFIRE_ in your head and you can't take the pain and you think your dying but that's _silly_ because you're a Titan and you can't _die_. Energy fills the room, it fills Luke's body and you feel yourself being ripped apart, like when your bastard children cut you to pieces; and then you're drifting through the air, you're body separated so much you can't reform.

You probably never will. Voices whisper through the air, and a peeling laugh sounds below you, right below you as you pass over a tall mountain that look _ohso_ familiar and you hear her whisper: _You could not prosper then, my son. What made you think you could this time?_

He tries to say something else, but his voice must have been obliterated like the rest of him, and it's gone and all you can hear is her taunting laugh and her slow movements as the earth awakens and she whispers one final time: _I will take care of them my son. Never you fear._

_

* * *

_

I hope you guys liked it :)

Please review!


	59. Thanks

So I decided MAYBE you guys could use some good ol' fashioned Percabeth angst.

* * *

"And it kills me," he mutters, his eyes scanning the room and finally landing on her. "You have everything right in front of you, and you can't even _see it_."

She doesn't look at him, if she does she knows the tears will start and she'll be helpless. "How would you know?"

He laughs but it's emotionless and hollow and then he's leaning back against the wall, his eyes fixed on her dorm room door. "Because I know what it's like to miss the painfully obvious. I know how it feels to lose what you love."

She glances at him quickly, her eyes cutting to the side and drinking in his appearance from the sandy blond hair to the bright blue eyes and finally to the scar cutting across his face. He looks so real that she has to pinch herself slightly and remember that _Luke is dead and the dead cannot _rise_._

"What did you lose, Luke? Being free? You did that to yourself," she remarks bitterly, pushing herself up from the ground and glaring at nothing in particular. "You could have given up- the gods, they aren't that bad. They have hundreds of kids that they have to watch over, they can't always worry about-"

"Then what's _your_ excuse!" he fires back, his eyes flashing, and then he's standing, coming up right in front of her. She can hear her roommate knocking on the door but Annabeth's not moving. "You only care about how much _mommy_ loves you- that's why you won't take the next step with Percy- that's why-"

Her hand comes up, and then she realises that he is a _ghost_ and you can't smack a ghost, no matter how wrong (_right)_ they are.

"You don't know _anything_ about me anymore Luke." She whispers, not meeting his eyes. His hand comes up too, resting on her arm and she can feel like feather-like touch, almost like wind against her skin, and she shivers.

The knocking on the door seems more insistent and Annabeth can hear Rebecca yelling ("You crazy bitch! Open the _door!")_ But Annabeth won't open it, not while she's like this.

"I do," he says quietly, his blue eyes roaming her face, looking for some of the old Annabeth. "I do know you. I know you like pepper on your popcorn instead of salt, and I know you love scary movies and hate romantic ones, I know you love Percy, but you won't tell him."

Annabeth's eyes tear up and she turns away from him, "You're wrong Luke. You're so wrong. You couldn't be _more wrong-"_

"_Shut up Annabeth!" _He yells and she wonders if they can hear him in the hallway, there are more knocks, and a series of voices now. "You can't let stupid things like this ruin everything you've worked for-"

She clenches her fists and hisses, "You're dead Luke. The only girl you've ever loved joined a team of virgin _Hunter's_. What would you know about love, huh? You tell me that your daddy never showed you any, and I doubt your mom showed you much aside from burnt _cookies_ so how would _you know?"_

She spins toward the door as another person yells- "ANNABETH!" - Angrily, and she shoots a look at Luke. "I know, Annabeth- gods do you know how much it _took_ for me to _leave her there?_ I told her to come with us, but she told me "_No Luke I'll take care of them it's __**me they want**_," and gods I _let _her because I was stupid and scared and I kissed her and told her I loved her. I never looked behind me and then Chiron was holding me back and I saw her and she always told me that she would go out in this big _blaze of glory_ but she _didn't_. The hellhounds _tore out her stomach and ate it, and then left her for dead_. Do _not_ tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about, you selfish bitch."

She stares at him, not because he called her a bitch, which he'd only ever done once, when she refused to take down Olympus with him, no, this time would be because she'd never heard him talk about Thalia's death like that. Sure, he'd said she was supposed to follow along, but he'd never told her about that…

"Oh gods Luke I'm so so-"

He shakes his head, and stares at her, his form shuddering and she knows that he'll only have a few more minutes left. "You need to let him in Annabeth. You've been hurt so many times before, and I know a lot of it is because of me but you need him and he needs you and he _loves you_."

She tries holding back the wave of tears, but they come anyway and she ignores the threats and vulgar names she's being called outside because he's so _right_ and Percy's probably just as heartbroken as her.

She feels the ghostly touch on her cheek and she whispers, "Thank you so much Luke." And then he's gone, the room warming up significantly, and then a boy is shoving open the door, his black hair in disarray and his green eyes wide as he sees her on the floor, crying.

Some of the girls are crowding around the room, watching her sob, but Percy quickly tells the girl, "Grab your shit then leave, please." And Annabeth thinks that her roommate will yell at him, but Rebecca is walking in, grabbing a few clothes and leaving, shutting the door firmly behind her.

It's quiet for a bit, Annabeth's sobbing on the ground while Percy's standing awkwardly to the side rocking back and forth on his heels. After awhile, she sniffs, rubbing at her eyes. Percy squats down next to her, and she realises that she's in the middle of the bedroom. Holding out a hand, Percy pulls her to her feet, and she immediately barrels into him and he clears his throat and hides his face in her shoulder and he whispers so quietly that Annabeth thinks it was a mistake, "I love you."

But then he's saying it louder and louder and she's still crying and she can feel a hot, wet sensation on her shoulder, and she knows he's crying too. She takes a deep breath and then she's whispering, "I love you too."

_;.;_

"Thank you, Uncle." Athena says quietly, her eyes on the Iris message. Hades nods slightly and mutters, "I suppose I did owe you, what with your daughter helping my ungrateful little brat last month."

Athena does not reply her gaze is on the two teenagers wrapped in each other's arms, sobbing and whispering words of love to each other.

She thinks, for a second, that maybe this boy isn't _so bad_.

* * *

Next: i'm not sure. :)

But, what I have in the works: A Thalia one-shot. A Percy one-shot. A Piper one-shot.

Oh GOODNESS I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR YOU GUYS :D


	60. Permanent

**thisis very UNLIKEME.**

**so if you don't like it, i apologize.**

**thanks, by the way, for all the awesome reviews because see, if you look at the NUMBEROFREVIEWS-**

**i've got over three hundred, so thank you. all of you.**

**

* * *

**

**&&**you're all blondhair_grayeyes_

-and she's got the brightshining greeneyes 

with the **untameable redlocks**

`but you never have good luck

_so why start now?_

_._

_&&maybe_just**maybe **you're not

_girlfriend material_

( like it matters )

but it hurts just alittlebit_more_

_when all he can talk about _

_**is her**_

_**.**_

-but then you act like it don't

m a t t e r

but it _doesdoesdoes_

because she's a mess of

_gorgeous chaos_

-and you're just the girl

who fights with him

( maybe that's all you'll ever be, babe )

.

**&maybe you can't **_help _but

f

a

l

l

for his _blackhair and greengreeneyes_

but again, you're just

a n n a b e t h **freaking** c h a s e

-and you _nevernevernever_ get what

_you _**want**

**.**

You're weak- you know that

`letting a silly _mortal_ get in your way

But his eyes

_shineohso_**bright**

when _she's_ around, and you're

_golden princess curls_

could never compete with

_firefirefire_

_._

he asks you

( 'annabeth, what's wrong? )

and you **STORM** away

because you hide behind that

perfect little _mask_

and you've had it on for ohso _l o n g_ ,

you can't**remember**_never_NOThaving it.

_**.**_

& if it's not a redheaded oracle standing in your way

-it's a sandyhaired _traitor,_

or your_ mom _or his_ dad,_

or some_ other_ evil,

and it seems more like a

**f a i r y t a l e**

(except your happilyeverafter was doomed at the start)

.

so you take off that _mask_

and you tell that** seaweed brain **

_HOW IT'S GOING DOWN_

and you spend the summertogether.

because _gods _it's a **good start.**

and you're going to** build something permanent **one day

_( so why not start today? )_

_._

_-maybe one day, it'll turn out right_

_&your crazyhappyfire-filled _oracle

and the sandyhaired loverboy will let you _go_

or your **over-protective **_mom_and his** over protecting **_dad_

**will find **_**others **_**to screw with.**

because _rachel_elizabeth**dare **was simply a_**pawn**_in Aphrodite's game

-luke was just so _triedofbeing _**playedwith**

-and mom was simply_**too**_** scared **that you'd get_**hurt**_

maybejustmaybe, you'll get your _happilyeverafter._

_._

_

* * *

_

**DOYOULIKEIT?**


	61. Repressed

**Here's a Piper fic guys! It's short- i know, but there wil be more, don't worry. Oh, by the way, theere are pretty major _SPOILERS._**

**And about the last chapter- the majority of you liked it, so thanks! I got the idea from a girl who writes Harry Potter stories which are _so_ good, so go check her out : xrawrDINOSAURx**

**I also apologize if the swearing has been bothering any of you- I've got an awful trucker's mouth, and I guess it shows in my writing! Sorry guys, I'll try to tone it down!**

**And by the way, if you want to tell me what I've done wrong, or anything like that, have the decency to sign in or stop leaving stupid reviews. No, I did not copy the person who did the NicoRachel story, because I'd never read it before until I got the review, and yes, it is good, but as you can see, this is PERCABETH, not NicoRachel and if she thinks I copied her, then she can tell me herself, thank you. So if you're going to leave ignorant reviews then sign in, so I can PM, back, or don't leave one.**

**Thank _you_, have a wonderful day.**

* * *

The thing about the _Argo II _is that it's never actually _quiet._

Yeah, everyone sleeps, but their_ demigods_ who have _demigod_ dreams. So most of the time, Piper is left awake, gasping and shaking from her last dream. The sleep area of the flying ship (do not ask her what it's _actually_ called because she sure as Hades doesn't know) is always packed with demigods at night- Annabeth, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Clarisse, The Stoll's, Katie Gardner, Chris something-or-another and a few more that Piper can't name.

Normally, she waits until the others fall asleep before moving quietly over to lie in between Jason and Leo. It calms her, really, when she's with them and she's pretty sure her presence calms them too.

One night around three in the morning (after her last dream) she awoke gasping, shaking and sweating, her breath coming out in shallow huffs. Annabeth and Clarisse are gone from the sleep-area-place (what_ever)_ and only a few demigods remain. Piper crawled towards the boys, shoving Leo a bit so he'd roll over more so she could fit, and pulled back the blankets to cover the three of them. Leo rolls back over, his front pressed against her back as she huddled against Jason.

They weren't together, he'd told her that he didn't want her to be hurt if there was someone back at Roman Camp, but she could still try her daughter of Aphrodite charms, couldn't she?

Jason mumbled something, and then his arm reached out slightly, resting on her hip. She moved a bit closer, her head under his chin. Leo growled in annoyance of her constant moving, and rolled over a bit so his back was pressed against hers.

Sighing lightly, she closed her eyes and felt her breathing start to calm down, and her heart stopped beating erratically in her chest like it usually did when he was around.

He mumbled something again and Piper strained to hear what he said. It sounded like a name…

"…Renya…"

She heard it that time. Her hand, which had been pressed between them clenched, and slowly, she pulled away. He stirred a bit, and mumbled "Renya" again. Piper had made enough space between them now, and he was starting to wake more. Shutting her eye and trying to calm her breathing, she faked sleep.

The blanket moved slightly, and she felt Jason sit up next to her, but she didn't move. After a few minutes, Jason lay back down and scooted closer to her, his arm wrapping around her. Ten more minutes, and he was asleep.

Piper sniffed lightly, pulling her hand up slightly to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. _Of course_, she thought sadly, _there's always someone else._

But Piper lay there, cocooned safely in Jason's arms ignoring the whispered pleas and Renya's.

* * *

**Don't ask me why I named it repressed. Probably because they have to repress their feeling's for eachother? I don't know. It seemed good.**

**Review please!**


	62. Loving

**I couldn't think of a good way to do this, since it's only been done a thousand and one times.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ Natalia- what did we say about maiming!" Annabeth yells her grey eyes narrowing at the cowering brunette in front of her. Clarisse is laughing beside you, and giving the daughter of Apollo a thumb up, but this isn't _Clarisse's_ class right now.

"Oh don't listen to her," Clarisse begins; her hands poised on her hip. "She's just being boring old _Annabeth_."

Annabeth glares dagger's at the stupid daughter of Ares, and steps forward, her hand resting oh her knife. Clarisse presses a button on her belt and her spear comes alive, static-y and dangerous.

"…Annabeth?" Natalia asks cautiously.

"What?" Annabeth spits, her eyes not leaving Clarisse's. Natalia coughs awkwardly and Annabeth feels a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, "Hiya Clarisse! I had no idea Chiron invited you this summer!"

Annabeth glances at Percy, who's looking nervous, but holding his ground easily. He's grinning at Clarisse but his arm is tense around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Yeah, fish-breath, he did. So would you kindly let your girlfriend _go_ or would you like to fight her battles for her?"

Annabeth started forward, her knife unsheathed, but Percy's arm pulled her back and spun her around. He looked over his shoulder and waved at Clarisse, "Alright, so we'll see you later!"

Annabeth ignored Percy the whole way down to the beach, though it was hard, since he wouldn't stop talking- which was a usual sign of nervousness.

Finally, Annabeth had had enough, and dug her heels into the ground causing Percy to halt. "No- no Annabeth, we've got to go to the _beach_."

"_No, _Seaweed Brain, tell me what you want now so I can go kick Clarisse's ass."

Percy stares at her for a second, before shoving his hand into his pocket. He was obviously trying to find something, but was having a problem. Annabeth sighed angrily, and turned to see Clarisse teaching Natalia and a few other kids how to…

_Oh gods_, Annabeth thought, _she's teaching them how to shank…_

She glanced at Percy impatiently, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead, he was muttering and cursing under his breath. Backing away slowly, Annabeth ran up the hill, glancing over her shoulder every couple seconds to see if Percy was looking. He wasn't, thankfully.

When she reached Clarisse, Annabeth unsheathed her knife and said, "Ready Clarisse?"

The brunette twisted around, a grin on her face. "I was born ready."

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Annabeth dodged out of the way as Clarisse lunged forward. Annabeth didn't move fast enough, however, because Clarisse's spear singed some of her t-shirt. Ignoring the faint burning smell, Annabeth lunged forward, aiming for her leg. Clarisse blocked it.

"Got it!" Annabeth heard Percy yell but she ignored him and continued fighting. A group had begun surrounding the two girls, and Annabeth rolled out of the way as Clarisse's spear plunged into the grass where Annabeth's shoulder had just been. Before she could pull it out, Annabeth kicked the staff of the spear, breaking it.

Grinning in triumph, Annabeth failed to notice Clarisse's rage filled body hurtling towards her, wielding a sword. She barely makes it out of the way when the sword comes down on her, and she gets a long cut on her arm.

Growling in anger and pain, she dodges another one of Clarisse's swings, and quickly finds herself disarmed.

Just as Clarisse is about to plunge the sword into her shoulder, someone steps on front of her, pushed the sword out of the way with his own sword and holds the tip of it to Clarisse's neck.

Percy grins at her and says, "I'd like to talk to Annabeth, if you don't mind. Oh, you don't? That's great!"

Percy turns, and kisses Annabeth's cheek, before getting down on one knee.

It's so strange, but her heart feels like it stops, and then it's beating to quickly she's afraid it'll burst out of her.

"Percy…" she whispers, her hand over her mouth. He smiles at her calmly, and holds out the ring, a white-gold band with a gleaming diamond in the middle. Catcalls and shrieks surround the two of them, but Annabeth falls to her knees, her eyes on the ring.

"I was planning on taking you for a romantic walk along the beach," he murmurs, and someone shushes the crowd so they can hear, but Annabeth isn't paying any attention. Her eyes raise and meet Percy's.

"I love you, Annabeth. I love you so much and I want to be with you," he says quietly, his eyes steady and bright. Her eyes are probably bright too with tears.

"I want to make a life with you, and I want you by my side. I also wish I hadn't let Grover and Rachel help me make up this speech," he grimaces at the last part, but continues, "I love you with everything I have and I'll love you forever. Will you…" he clears his throat and pulls at his collar, dropping the ring in the process. "Oh, shit…" he bends down, picks up the ring and says evenly, "Will you marry me?"

She's frozen for a second, before she jumps forward, wraps her arms around Percy and whispers against his neck, "Yes, yes, yes, yes a million times _yes_, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Meh.**

**Review?**


	63. Approved

**He's already ENGAGED to Annabeth- he's just tellin her mom how it's gon work out. ;)**

* * *

He stomps up the stairs to the Museum, his eyes determined, and his ice cream dripping onto his hand.

Chucking the cone into the garbage, he carefully slips past security and pauses. His eyes searching for the dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She must be looking for him too, or she already knew he was there, because when his eyes landed on the goddess, she was staring at him dangerously.

Taking a deep breath, Percy marched towards her, his hands in fists at his side. Finally, he came to a stop in front of her.

"Perseus," she regarded calmly, her grey eyes searching his face. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello Athena."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Athena sighed and hissed, "What is it that you would _like, _boy?"

Percy looked at her for a second before remembering, "oh! Yeah, uh- well…I'm going to marry Annabeth."

Athena's face paled, and she put her hands on her hips and leaned foreword, her eyes boring into his, "And _who_ gave you the _permission_, boy?"

Percy steeled himself against her gaze and stood up straighter, "I don't need permission m'am. I've already asked her, and she said yes, and I wanted you to know because you deserve to know. You do _not_ however, get to tell her what she can and can't do. I don't really care if you don't like it- I've already talked to my father, and after I told him what I wanted- he agreed. I love your daughter, m'am, and I'm marrying her."

Athena stood speechless, and continued to do so as Percy Jackson sauntered away, slipping back past security and not once glancing over his shoulder.

_;.;_

"Jackson," Athena called loudly, causing him to drop his pizza pocket on the floor. He stared at it for a second before looking up at the goddess in his kitchen.

Her brown hair was pulled back from her face in a tight bun, and she wore a blouse and jeans. Certainly not something to kill him with.

"…yeah?" He asked carefully, squatting down to pick up the pizza pocket. He stared at it for a second, assessing the damage and decided it was still fine and took a bite. Athena made a disgusted noise, and he smiled at her.

She scowled at the demigod in front of her and pursed her lips.

"I don't like the fact that my daughter has chosen to be with a…a son of _Poseidon,_ but…well I can tell you love her."

Percy raised his eyebrows and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, "You do?"

Athena sighed and restrained from slapping the boy, "Yes, I doubt any _mortal_ or other demigod would come to me and talk to me the way you did."

Percy grins sheepishly and nods at Athena, "Thanks. I do love her, you know."

Athena felt her mouth twitch and then she's _smiling _slightly, "I know."

* * *

**Alright THREEE whole (really short) chapters in one day? I need reviews people.**

**And for those of you who read my Mortal Instrument's stroy- The ninth month will be updated later today!**


	64. Love

**Alright guys- this is pretty long, so I hope you all enjoy! I might do a Beckendorf/Silena one next :)**

**I also know I've done a few Love drabbles, but this one has different _forms_ of love. **

_

* * *

_

_a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend._

Mrs. Blofis smiles at her from across the table, passing the butter, and Percy's kicking Nico insistently to her left, while Nico's kicking back and holding Rachel's hand across the table. Annabeth is glaring at Percy and telling him "You need to _stop kicking him before _I_ kick you back"_ under her breath so his mom doesn't hear, but she does anyway and smiles at the two.

Paul's smiling at Sally and Rachel says loudly, "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Blofis- it's awesome."

Thalia automatically says thank-you, and she finds that she really does mean it because these people- they're her family- More then Amber or Stevie or Nikka, gods more then her own father, which is sad but it's how things are and she actually really prefers this.

They'd all gathered at Sally and Paul's apartment for Thanksgiving dinner and Artemis had given her permission to attend the festivities. It was nice, being part of a family- sure the Hunters were a family, they always would be, but this was different. This was nicer.

After dinner, they'd all moved into the living room, squishing together on couches and arm chairs and the floor. Sally sat with Paul on the love seat, Nico and Rachel squished close on the floor, while Percy and Annabeth occupied the couch. They seemed to be whispering about something, their gazes cutting to Thalia every couple seconds and before she had a chance to move away, they'd pulled her down between them, Percy holding Thalia down while Annabeth tickled her mercilessly.

"I give-" she squealed as Percy's fingers dug into her side, "I give! I surrender!" Annabeth collapsed over Thalia, laughing hysterically while Thalia leaned back against Percy who was laughing just as hard as his girlfriend.

When they'd all finally stopped laughing, Thalia settled between Percy and Annabeth.

Saying goodbye was probably the hardest, she hugged Sally hard, and the older women whispered in her ear, "If you need somewhere to stay dear, you're always welcome here."

Thalia sniffed lightly, and coughed as she pulled away, nodding at Sally. Paul was next, and she shook his hand awkwardly, and he smiled warmly.

As she walked out of the apartment, Nico, Rachel, Percy and Annabeth walked with her. Nico and Percy stopped her, telling the others to go ahead without them. Annabeth and Rachel glance back, eyeing the two boys before rounding the corner and going down the staircase. Thalia glanced up at her cousins, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's up?"

Percy does the same, crossing his arms over his chest, while Nico fiddles with the ring on his finger, twisting the skull back and forth. Percy sighs loudly and says, "Are you alright?"

Thalia thinks that maybe- _maybe_ they've seen through her mask but then she realizes that she's the best at hiding her feelings and there is no _way_ these two guys could see through it.

"I'm fine, why?" She says indignantly, raising her chin a bit higher. They both glance at each other and Nico replies, "You don't seem…you seem unhappy, or whatever."

Thalia laughs loudly, and leans forward on her toes, "When have I ever been overly-happy? I haven't been like that for a long time."

Percy rubs the back of his neck absently, "If you need someone to talk to, Annabeth's always here, Thalia. You're not alone, no matter what you think."

She thinks of a snappy comeback, but pauses as the words _you're not alone_ assault her brain and suddenly tears flood her eyes and she tries so hard to blink them away but they won't _leave_ and then she's crying quietly, pressing her hands against her face. Percy moves first, wrapping Thalia in a hug while Nico rubs her back and though it should be awkward, it isn't.

After awhile, and two phone calls from Annabeth ("Yes Annabeth, go home, I'll meet you there. I'm- no, shut up. I'm with _Thalia._") She pulls away, rubbing her red eyes and sniffling. "For the god's sake, I'm so stupid."

Percy shakes his head and is about to say something but Nico beats him to it, "You're not stupid, Thal. You're sad and alone and miserable."

Percy shoots Nico a glance that obviously says _you're so not helping you idiot._ But Thalia shrugs anyway and mutters, "I guess."

Percy's eyes widen and he steps forward, his hand coming up to pull her close. Nico grabs her hand and squeezes it slightly. "You know you're always welcome to stay with one of us, right?"

She nods slightly and smiles at the boys, hugging them tightly. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't accepted the offer."

Nobody says anything, but Thalia eventually pulls away, her long finger poking Nico in the chest, "If _either_ of you _ever_ tell anyone about what just happened, you'll be sorry." She grins at them, and starts off down the hall, her arms move above her head and she shakes her hips, "Anyone wanna to go out?"

She shoots the boys a smirk, and they glance at each other briefly, then Percy is clapping Nico on the back, pulling out his phone and calling Annabeth and Nico does the same.

* * *

Thalia grins as Rachel and Annabeth grind up next to her, yelling out the lyrics to the song playing overhead. Percy and Nico are at the bar nursing beers, occasionally glaring over at their girlfriends who had taken to dancing with random boys to incite jealousy in their boyfriends.

Thalia, on the other hand, cannot dance with random boys, so she makes Nico buy her a beer and she sits next to Percy at the booth. They're discussing something about two campers who'd apparently gotten in some trouble because they were screwing around, alone, in the cabin and how these kids almost beat Percy and Annabeth's record.

"What record? You guys _always_ got caught!" Nico remarks, taking a drink of his beer and Thalia does the same, wincing at the sour taste. Percy narrows his eyes and leans forward, "No thanks to you, or the Stoll's, and _especially_ no thanks to _Clarisse._ It's like you all made it your mission during the summer to get Annabeth and I caught doing to most innocent little things."

Nico snorts into his beer and Thalia asks, "Didn't Chiron catch you giving her-"

"Who _told you?"_ Percy cries, slamming his fist down on the table. Thalia smirks at him and mutters, "I have my resources. And _besides_, you guys should have known better. Going down on each other on the beach at _night?_ I'm sure they noticed when you guys ditched the campfire."

Percy didn't get a chance to reply because Nico's eyes narrowed significantly and Thalia recognized his _I'm-gonna-beat-some-mortal-ass _look immediately. Percy stared at Nico for a second before he followed his gaze. Thalia did the same, and her gaze landed on the two girls standing side by side, Rachel with her hands on her hips and Annabeth's hand was ghosting towards her celestial bronze dagger that was strapped on her thigh underneath her dress.

Percy stood, Nico following his lead. Thalia moved to follow, but was stopped as a boy, a few years older then her maybe, smiled down at her, his hand trailing up her side. She suppressed a shudder and stepped sideways. The boy followed, his eyes never leaving her chest.

"Do you _mind_?" She yelled over the music, and the boy's hand shot forward, pulling her tightly against him. She tried pushing away, even stomping on his foot, but he apparently did this often because his shoes were steel toed.

She glanced over his shoulder, her eyes on her friends who were yelling at a group of guys. Annabeth looked around; her gaze finally falling on Thalia, who was being pulled towards the backroom. She struggled against his hands, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. She contemplated pulling out her spear, but decided against it, Annabeth saw her. They'd come soon.

Thalia followed along; grinning at the boy every time he looked back. He smirked at her, her eyes trailing over her body.

The boy pulled open the door, but it was shut quickly and soon her grasp was ripped from his and Nico had the boy pushed against the wall. Rachel and Annabeth wrapped comforting arms around her. Percy and Nico were yelling at the boy, and Nico threw a punch, sending the guy flying to the ground.

When he stood back up, Thalia walked over, pulled her arm back and flung it forward, smiling at the crunch of bone under her fist.

Nico shook his hand out, and Percy high-fived Thalia while Rachel and Annabeth stood on either side of her, occasionally bumping her.

Thalia wrapped her arms around the girls, grinning like an idiot, "I love you guys."

* * *

_sexual passion or desire._

"But he's a _boy_!" Amber cried her voice loud in the tent. Nikka threw a pillow, hitting the girl in the forehead.

Stevie glared at the younger girl and took a sip of her water. "So _what, _we're not _martyrs_ for the gods' sake. We made an oath not to have sexual inter_actions_ with boys."

Amber stares at the two girls for a few seconds, her mouth open in a small 'o'. "S-seriously?"

Nikka shakes her head and groans into her pillow. "Did we not just discuss this last week? I've told you like, several times already. As long as we don't get it on with a person of the opposite sex- or I suppose the same sex if you're like Jessie-Anne, then it's cool to have fantasies about them. Just don't say anything to Lady Artemis. Especially not about him, that'll just piss her off."

Amber stares at the Nikka, whose head is burrowed in the pillow and nods slightly. "Well…well I'm going to hang out with Ty-Lyn. I'll be back…later."

Thalia waves at the young girl and then glances at Stevie, her eyebrows rising. "I sure hope she doesn't tattle on you. If I have to go on wolf-dropping duty again, I'll kill you."

Stevie snorts and lies down on the sleeping bag, "She won't. We're her _elders_ or at least I am. I've been here for fifty damn years."

"Weren't they polite back then, Eleanor?" Nikka asks, sitting up and braiding her bright pink hair back. Stevie cuts a glance at Nikka and tightens her fists, "Gods I hate that name, Nikka. So stop using it or I'll punch you so hard you won't stop blinking for a month-"

"Like you _could_-" The girl replied, her eyes flashing with excitement. Stevie sits up and leans forward, glaring at the girl, "You're a stupid daughter of Athena, Nikka, not a daughter of Ares-"

"Like you're so much better, you're a daughter of _Eris_."

Before Stevie could lunge, Thalia stuck her leg up, blocking her path. "Continue with what you were talking about, I rather enjoy hearing about your wet dreams about Apollo," Thalia said sarcastically, "Please, its better then hearing you idiots _fight."_

Both girls glare at her, and she smiles as Stevie settles back into her sleeping bag, "So the other day when I was on patrol with Olivia, Apollo just appears and then he's walking up to us, and grinning that super _hot_ grin that he always does, and although Olivia kind of shied away from him, I stood my ground because-"

"Oh because you're so courageous and brave? You're so _Gryffindor!"_ Nikka says happily, clapping her hands together. "I'm more of a Ravenclaw. What with all my intelligence and whatnot."

Stevie stares at her for about five seconds before continuing, "Anyway, so Olivia basically faints because she's a bitchass and she can't handle being around a _boy_ and I just stand there and smile all sweet like and he's all, 'have you seen my sister, beautiful?' and I'm all, 'yeah, I think she's with Barbra,' and he winks and then…then he leaves. But it's the fact that he _winked_ at me that makes it so romantic."

"Oh shut _up_ will you?" Nikka complains, putting her hands to her face. "We all know how _infatuated_ you are with the boy; we don't need to be told repeatedly."

Thalia smirks at the two girls and sits back against her pillows. She hates it, but Apollo is really, really hot.

"You know, Thals, I never hear _you_ talk about boys." Nikka says loudly from her cot and she smirks at Stevie.

Thalia flushes and doesn't meet their eyes, "Because I swore I wouldn't, idiots. Just like _you_ did." Both girls scowl at her and flop down on their beds.

"We might as well go to bed or Thalia will have a cow." Nikka remarks dryly and Stevie nods.

Thalia lies down and pulls the blankets tight around her.

* * *

It's all sweaty hands and hushed kisses and bright, _bright_ eyes.

"I- I can't- I can't _do this." _She whispers and he nips at her exposed collarbone, causing a small moan to form on her lips.

"Yes," he whispers back, his teeth grazing her neck, "you can. You absolutely _can."_

His hand comes around, running long soft fingers along her spine. She arches into him so their flushed together. His lips land on her's again, stealing away her breath.

Thalia kisses him back eagerly, hands gripping his short blond hair and pulling him closer, closer, _closer._ But it's still not close enough.

They pull away, gasping into each other's mouths, and then Apollo's hand is making its way up her thigh, pulling her dress along with it.

She freezes, heart pounding. "No, no- I can't do this."

Apollo's mouth comes back to hers but she pulls back. "Please, Apollo."

The god pulls away completely and she struggles to stay away from him. His blue button up shirt is undone and his pants are riding low on his hips, showing a long stretch of bronze skin.

He runs a hand through his hair, tugging at it lightly. "I was merely doing you a favor."

She sits up gasping, her hand over her heart and she pretends her tent mates aren't looking at her. Thalia rubs a hand across her face and flops back down, muttering "bad dream" to her friends and turning over, pulling the blanket over her head.

She doesn't sleep again for awhile.

* * *

_a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another persons._

"Is it bad?" Thalia asks. Luke doesn't answer her. She tries sitting up but cries out as she feels the pain intensify.

"Would you shut up and lie down?" He hisses, his hands trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The gauze is quickly becoming stained with her blood though. He presses down on her stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood but nothings working and he's _panicking._

"Just let it _be_." She moans and blinks away tears from her eyes.

"Thalia, _shut up._ I'm trying to save your life here and I can't do so if you continue to bitch and moan."

"Well then you should have just left me-"

"_Shut up!"_

She does, for a few minutes.

"M'sorry." She mumbles her voice small. Luke nods slightly and pulls out the bandages. He's stopped the bleeding as much as he can. The cut's not deep, or long, but it needs to be covered.

Once she's all taped up, he helps her sit up. She leans against him heavily as they walk towards the motel. They'd seen it on the way but they had gotten a bit…preoccupied.

They go into the office and ask for a room and the guy doesn't even question them and they pretend they didn't hear the loud moans coming from the backroom.

It looks like shit from the outside, and it pretty much is on the inside too, but the bed and bathroom seem clean, so it's good enough for them.

Luke plops down on the bed and Thalia drops her backpack on the ground. "I'm gonna get in the shower, 'kay?"

Luke nods and lies down, closing his eyes.

Thalia watches him for a second before carefully pealing off her bloody shirt. She walks slowly into the bathroom, turns on the water and peels off the rest of her clothing.

He's sleeping he thinks for ten minutes when he hears a crash.

His heart leaps in his chest and he shoots up off the bed, looking around. He sees nothing in the room.

Then he remembers Thalia's in the shower.

He races in there, his sword drawn and ready. But nothing prepares him for this.

Thalia Grace- _Thalia fucking Grace_ is lying on the floor, crying. It takes his brain two point four seconds before he's on the floor too, pulling a towel around her body and pulling her close to him. She rubs her eyes slightly and tries to pull away but his grip is tight on her.

Soon their in the bed, her still wrapped securely in the towel and him holding her close and he stares at her for a long time. She doesn't meet his eyes and he's positive she hates herself for crying in front of him because Thalia Grace is strong and does _not cry._

But she is. And he's scared because he doesn't know what to do and _she's_ scared because she's not sure what she wants from him anymore.

When Thalia finally meets his eyes they stare at each other for a second. Then Luke's leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss and she's _twelve years old _and she's never felt like this before so she kisses him back awkwardly and hesitantly. At first it's calm, and sweet and nice but then he's clawing at her back with his hands, pulling her closer- so close she can barely breathe because she's pressed right up against him and she's only in a _towel_. And his mouth is fierce and hungry and maybe just a little bit _sad,_ against hers.

After awhile, it's slow and lazy kisses she receives and that's okay.

When it's done and over, neither demigod brings it up again. And Thalia breaks just a little more when Annabeth is brought into their little band of merry heroes because it's not her and Luke anymore and there will never be something like that for them again.

But when it happens, when Thalia becomes a tree, Luke tells her: "It's you, it'll always be you and I love you and I _wish_ it didn't have to be you."

But it does, and it is, and then she dies.

* * *

_a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart._

She does finally die from battle a few centuries after everyone else dies. Her brother is gone- she can't for the life of her remember his name, the same goes for her cousins. But she remembers blond hair and grey, grey eyes and knows that even though the name is forgotten, the girl is not.

Artemis is watching her with a sad smile and telling her things- things she should be proud of but all she can see is faces. Faces and names blur through her head and she remembers everything- the good, the bad, the happy, and the sad and then it's black.

She's floating in nothing, she hears nothing, and she _is_ nothing.

It doesn't last long because soon she's on a boat, drifting through polluted water filled with hopes and dreams of those who've lost everything. She gets the feeling that she has to contribute to the water, so she pulls out her mace canister and it becomes a long spear and she places it in the water, careful not to touch.

Thalia hates standing in front of the council. They stare down at her, their eyes seeming to see through her, right to her soul, and then Walt Disney says happily, _"Elysium!"_ and she walks towards the bright shining gates.

Her eyes focus on the group of people standing off to the side of the gates, their eyes gleaming and their smiles growing even bigger as they see her.

Then she's engulfed by the people she loves, and honestly, that's all she really needs.

* * *

**That last quote probably doesn't work, but I had to use it. I also hate the first part. And if you're cunfused about the "I was merely doing you a favor" thing, then it was because she was so sexually deprived ;)**

**Review Please!**


	65. Amazement

**Alruight, I thought you guys deserved a bit of these two. And I have a question- would any of you like a Nico/OC mini story in here? It'd b before Nico/Rachel or in an AU. Review and tell me what you would like!**

* * *

"Do you _mind?" _Silena Beauregard asked, her eyes narrowing at the Hephaestus boy. He grinned at her, sitting up on his bed. She tapped her clipboard and glanced around the room. The cabin was filthy and she hated coming in here almost as much as she hated the Hunter's of Artemis.

"You guys could at least try," she began, writing a big 2 on the paper because at least _one_ person had the decency to clean up their bunk, "to keep this room _clean?_ I mean it's not that hard."

Charles Beckendorf snorted and stood up. He was taller then her by at least three feet (she was five-four) and she had to crane her head upwards to look at his face. He leaned down so they were nose to nose. "I have better things to do sweetheart."

Her cheeks heated and her leaned forward more, glaring into his brown eyes, "What? Chasing that stupid metal dragon around? Get a life Charlie."

Backing up slowly, Silena left the cabin, ignoring her racing heart and tightening her ponytail.

.

She pretends like he isn't looking her way at dinner.

Drew is talking about something- something stupid- Silena thinks to herself, and she ignores the charmspeaker and glances at the Hephaestus table. Charlie is shoveling food into his mouth, and when he looks up, he catches her eye.

Grinning at her, he causally raises his hand and waves. She looks away before anyone notices them.

.

It's late and she can still hear everyone singing at the campfire but she's not in the mood to sing and be happy. She's tired.

The beach is empty of any campers, a few nymphs are walking along the edge of the forest but other then them she's alone. Sinking to the ground, she crosses her legs underneath her and runs her fingers through the sand, taking handfuls and letting it fall between her fingers.

His footsteps are loud in the quiet night and she ignores him as he plops down next to her, his long legs stretching out in front of him. He leans back on his elbows and gazes out to sea.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

Her hands had begun making circles in the sand and she looks up at the sea, her eyes coasting over the smooth silky surface. Nodding, she says, "Yeah, it really is."

She turns around, looking at him. He's staring at the sea, his eyes bright and a small smile is playing on his lips. He looks at her and she whips around, tugging against her braid lightly. He sits up, his hands falling between his legs, toying with the sand there and making his own sand pile.

They sit there for awhile, each trying to outdo the other. Whenever Charlie's sand pile would get bigger, she'd reach over and steal some of his sand, pouring whatever hadn't fallen through her fingers on his shorts. In turn, he'd reach over and knock sand out of her hand causing it to spill over her orange camp shirt.

After both piles had been destroyed by the other, they realized the singing had ceased.

'We'll get in trouble if we're out here any longer," she murmured, dropping her eyes to her hands. He nodded slightly and stood. He held a hand out for her and she sat there for awhile, her eyes on his strong hand.

Reaching up, she gripped the hand, pulling herself up.

.

They meet each night, skipping the camp sing along and sitting on the beach. Nobody really notices because the two don't hang out or talk aside from their nights on the beach.

She gets more comfortable around him, and he's the same way. They learn things about each other, like her dad who will always send her sweets and birthday cards and holiday cards doesn't really care because he's got a new family that he loves just a little bit more. She learns that he lived in a foster home before he came to camp. The man that brought him, he assumes, was his father, though he'd never really know for sure and he always goes and visits his little brothers and sisters from the home.

They learn that each of them want to go to college at NYU. Silena learns that he hates the name Charles and he only lets her call him Charlie. Beckendorf learns that she hates when people call her self-centered and pompous and a bitch because she _isn't_ unless you're a Hunter. He learns that her closest friend is probably Clarisse from the Ares cabin because she helped her get together with Chris what's-his-face and that he can stick seventeen marshmallows in his mouth without puking.

Everything is good for awhile. He goes on a few quests and she sits on the beach at night but it seems a lot lonelier then it does when he's there with her and when he gets back to camp their back on the beach, staring at the waves and talking.

.

One day, just after dinner, Ryan from the Apollo cabin corners her.

"Silena," he says quietly, his blue eyes staring into her hazel ones. She smiles at him slightly. _He's cute_; she thinks to herself but instantly feels like she's cheating. But that's silly because she's not dating Charlie and he should know that.

So when Ryan asks her on a date, she agrees.

They go out for ice cream and when they come back, they skip the sing along and go right to the beach. Her heart is beating in her chest and not the good beating, but she has to be sure. She doesn't like Charlie, not like that.

She and Ryan make out right where Beckendorf and she sit every night, and when Beckendorf comes down to the beach and sees her there with Ryan, his arms around her, hers around him, her stares for a second.

"Do you _mind?" _Ryan says harshly, his eyes narrowing at the tall boy in front of them. Beckendorf's eyes are on her, his eyebrows drawn together.

"My bad," he mutters, his hand rising to scratch his arm absently. He stands there for a few more seconds before shaking his head and walking away.

She waits ten more minutes before telling Ryan "no, sorry I don't feel the same way" before she runs to her cabin and buries her head under her pillow, sobbing quietly.

.

They don't talk to each other for awhile, though Silena goes to the beach every single night, waiting for him. He doesn't look at her, or pay any attention to her.

When she hears the rumor, she assumes he spread it around so she confronts him.

"_What_ is your _problem_ Beckendorf!" She yells angrily, her hands coming up and shoving him harshly. He glares down at her and grabs her wrists, shoving them away.

"What're you talking about Silena?"

She shakes her head angrily and glares up at him. "You know _exactly_ what's _wrong_. You told everyone that Ryan Pennington got in my _pants!_"

Laughing, Beckendorf pushes past her and starts walking away. A few people stop to watch them pass by, but Silena ignores them and grabs his arm, turning him around. "I know it was you Charlie, and I want to know _why you said that!"_

He rips his arm fro her grasp and nearly yells, "How do you know it was _me?"_

She freezes, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. More and more people are eavesdropping and she tries to ignore them.

"I- I didn't think-"

"I _know_ you didn't _think!" _He bellows, throwing his arms in the air. She flinches slightly, and opens her mouth, but he beats her to it, "Do you honestly think I would do that? Really?"

She doesn't reply and he shakes his head, walking away.

People glances between her and his retreating figure and Clarisse steps forward, her hands in fists at her side and her eyes narrowed. "Let's go-"

But she's already gone.

.

She's on the beach again that night, lying on the sand and staring up at the stars. Tears leak from her eyes every now and then, but she wipes them away angrily.

Heavy footfalls cause her to turn her head, heart pounding, towards the person coming her way, but her heart sinks when she sees Ryan coming towards her. When he walks into the light, she sees his eye and lips.

The bruise stands out beautifully in the moonlight and his lip is split on the right side. He's rubbing his arm when he stops in front of her. "I'm sorry I told everyone I got in your pants."

She doesn't say anything, only stares at him. He sighs and walks away, shaking his head.

Smiling slightly, she flops down on the ground, watching the stars. She knows who it is when he lies down beside her. He's not touching her but she can feel the heat of him next to her.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, her voice cracking slightly. A few more tears leak from her eyes and she wipes them away.

"Yeah, I know." He replies, his hand finding hers on the sand. Her heart flutters as his warm hand wraps around her small one.

"I shouldn't have acted that way," he says finally, the words coming out in one breath. She turns her head to look at him and they come nose to nose.

"Neither should I. I should have…realized how I felt…" she mutters, her eyes looking into his.

"Do you know now?" He asks, sitting up on his elbow, looking down at her, still holding her hand. She nods slightly, her heart racing in her chest. He opens his mouth to say something, but her hand is suddenly gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and covering his mouth with her own.

* * *

**please review!**


	66. Strong

**I have a few more ideas in my head, I just need to write them down. And Happy New Years guys! Sorry for the lack of updates on this during the break. I had a thousand things to do, and I still do. Anyway, I plan on making a list of books I've read, and plan on reading, so I'll post the link to it on my profile sometime this week.**

**

* * *

**

**nico **di** angelo**

so **dark**and _twisted_

[{ & gods, so utterly broken}]

.

The fates, oh how they

**torture**him

they _rip_

& ohgods they

P U L L

And they **never**ever_never_

let him _go_

_._

-oh and daddy?

(papa, dada, father)

he just taunts Nico.

makes him feel **even more**

**wor**thl_ess_

then he already _is_

Because Bianca,

{Bianca, oh gods _Bianca_…}

she was **smarter**,

stronger,

a _better horse_,

to place his ultimate bet on.

.

& one day?

yeah, one day, when that poor boy

breaks, snaps, cracks in _half,_

who will be to blame?

.

{and maria? She told him- she _told him-}_

"_il mio ragazzo, she's your sister, you take care of her"_

& **boy**oh**boy**, did he _try._

he made Perseus Jackson promise

to keep bianca,

_[…oh bianca]_

**Safe**

But she's so stubborn

_And brave_

And 

**Co ur ag eo us**

**{**and so very, very, dead**}**

**.**

**-**and he tried**-**

**(he tried so hard)**

And no matter how _hard_

_**he tries**_

(it's never enough. It'll never be _enough_)

.

So he goes on,

Living in an empty,

So **ul** le **ss,**

existence

_w a i t i n g _

For his time to come.

.

_And he'll prove them all wrong_

_**&&**_ show just how powerful

And brave

And strong

**He can be.**

And Bianca?

{Well, she'll be cheering him on the entire way.}

* * *

**please review.**


	67. New Beginnings

This, is to all of you.

**For sticking with me through this, for giving me ideas, telling me when things didn't seem right or when you didn't like a chapter. And especially you, Blue, whose been with me, giving my helpful hints, telling me when you didn't like something, or when you had a new favourite chapter.**

**So this is for all of you.**

* * *

You step forward, your hand on the bow you've gotten so attached to, and you think about what'll happen next. This is your life now. You've chosen this, and oh gods, for once in your life, the long life that you've suffered through, everything feels right.

He's smiling at you, his blue eyes twinkling, and his brown hair sticking up in places, his orange camp T-shirt is dirty and ripped in places, and the only thing that you can think of right now is that…this boy- _man- _he's all you'll ever need, and he's right here, right now.

And when you asked, "My Lady, please let me go," Artemis didn't look at you in disgust, or turn you into a ferret- no, she looked at you, with eyes so kind and tired and sad and said, "I figured you would" because if there is one thing that Lady Artemis knows, is how love feels, even if she can't admit it to herself.

So you let go of that bow, and all those troubles, and all that sadness, and the immortality, and your family, and you walk forward, dropping the sacred weapon to the ground, and lunging into the boy's waiting arms, because this is your new beginning, and no, he's not Luke, because you've met Luke, the three times he's come back, and you've talked with him and you realise that what you felt all those years ago? It was love, for sure, but it's been repressed for so long that it's gone.

And Sam- well Sam, the son of Apollo, the boy that's standing there, loves you with everything he has, and no, you won't live forever, fighting with the people you've grown so fond of, but you'll get another chance at happiness, and that's all you can ask for.

* * *

Her smile is huge, and lovely, and beautiful, and shy, and so, so Annabeth, that Percy's breath catches in his throat, and he feels everything, all the anxiety of this night, drifting away, because it's Annabeth-and-Percy, Percy-and-Annabeth, and nobody is here to judge you.

She walks forward, her hands coming up and touching your face. "I love you," she murmurs softly, kissing him lightly on the mouth. Percy's arms wrap around her waist, tugging against the zipper that holds her dress together, and whispers back, "I love you too, Mrs. Annabeth _Jackson."_

_

* * *

_It's funny how destiny works, Nico thinks. How he and Bianca were saved, and how his mother died, and how he's _supposed_ to be like sixty years old, but instead, he's sixteen. And maybe…no, he probably won't marry the girl he's currently dating, and no, he probably won't ever earn back the faith that his father's lost in him, but maybe for once in those six years since Bianca died, he's happy. Bianca's at peace, and really? - He needs to stop worrying about what happened to Bianca. Percy Jackson couldn't have stopped it; he couldn't have stopped it, so why make a problem out of nothing, right?

He's pretty blessed, when he gets over the whole "I'm alone in the world and I hate everything" thing that he has going on. He's got Percy and he kind of has Thalia, whenever she's around, and Annabeth, Grover, Mrs. O'Leary. The list goes on, and he realises that maybe his sister might be dead but he certainly _isn't._

* * *

Rachel grins at the god and shakes her head, her pony tail whipping around. "I can't believe we're _here."_

Apollo smiles at her, his arm going around her shoulder. She blushes, but doesn't take her gaze off of him. "This is wonderful, y'know. Taking me to _Australia._"

"I hear they have awesome fireworks," he smiles and looks at the huge boat that's loaded with thousands of dollars worth of fireworks. "It's not a big deal, anyway."

Rachel shrugs, and subtly moves closer to him. "It's still a nice thing to do, Apollo. Just accept the gratitude, yeah?" She says, joining her hands together in her lap. People pass by their car, glancing at Apollo, and then sneering at Rachel, who probably looks pretty dishevelled, since it was seven a.m. in America, when he'd decided on this spur of the moment trip, and the eighteen year old within her squealed at the chance to go.

"Look," he whispers, his mouth close to her ear. She turns quickly, their noses brushing, and stares at him. "What?" she breathes, her breath fanning out across his lips.

The god smirks and takes hold of her chin, tearing her gaze from him, and pointing her face toward the bay, where the boat is. A few seconds later, they see a spark, and the first three fireworks are shot into the sky.

Rachel leaned forward, her mouth opening in a small 'o'.

She whipped around and smiled brightly at Apollo, "Thank you."

* * *

So no, maybe Percy and Annabeth won't live happily ever after, and yeah, Thalia will definitely wonder whether giving up her Hunter life was a mistake, and sometimes, Nico will still cry, because he's lost his sister, and the pain…well the pain never really _leaves_ and yeah, Rachel will see better fireworks, and Apollo will be sweeping other girls off their feet, but it's not about what _will _happen.

It's about what's already _happening._

_

* * *

_

**Happy new years, everyone. **


	68. Sight

I'm not sure how this came to me, but I think it's a cool idea, and I've never seen something like this. The places are correct, all in order, and please don't tell me there not because I've googled it, thanks a ton.

**

* * *

**

**Greece **

Corina stared at the setting sun. Her master drove his chariot away, pulling the sun along with him. She felt unease in her bones; the distinct feeling of danger that only a demigod gets when something terribly awful is about to happen. She shivered, and threw down the drachmas to pay for her purchase.

The Oracle turned, her plait swinging over her shoulder and down her back, brushing her shoulders lightly. Apollo's temple was only a couple of miles out of town, right near the Camp, and she could make it in time, she hoped. Pulling on her shawl, Corina started down the street, keeping her eyes on passer-by's. They walked on, laughing and talking to each other. Another shiver rippled down Corina's spine, and she hurried along, her sandaled-feet kicking up dust in her path.

The feeling of unease grew in her, and the shivers were more violent. She had to get to that temple. "Please," she whispered, her voice shaking, "just a little farther, gods I beg you."

She tripped over one of the rocks protruding from the dirt. She fell on her hands and knees, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The light from the sky was nearly gone now and the darkness was beginning to set over the land.

She felt the rough ground scrape her hands and rip the knees of her dress, but Corina scrambled to her feet, dropping the vase she'd bought and her shawl. Her feet pulled her forward. Her heart pumped loud and fast and she felt nauseous. She could see the temple now, the gleaming white of the building almost blinding as the setting sun reflected off it.

"Just a bit more…" she whispered her eyesight growing dark around the edges. She felt the Oracle taking over. "Please, stop." Corina whispered, her eyesight darkening significantly. Her breathing was laboured and she stumbled a bit, falling to her knees. She could feel the monster now, catching her scent.

She'd be dead within minutes.

She tried to stand, but her legs refused to work, and she tumbled to the ground. She felt the monster's presence even more now, along with the growing sensation of the Oracle bubbling to the surface. The sharp sting of claws against the pale flesh of her back startled her, and the Oracle's spirit dimmed slightly.

The last thing the Oracle of Delphi saw was the sun setting beyond the mountain.

* * *

**Rome**

Aurora eyed the god carefully. He had his breast plate and bow strapped to his back, ready for war. "Where are you going? I don't remember predicting anything about an upcoming war."

Apollo grinned at his Oracle and paced around the front of his temple. "I know, I know. I'm going hunting. Don't worry, little Oracle."

Aurora glared at her master and sat down on one of the many benches facing the young god's life-like statue. "Was Lord Jupiter angry last night? The thunder and lightning were terrible." Apollo glanced at her and froze. "Nothing was wrong. Just my father throwing a tantrum, that's all."

"It's not all, is it?" She asked, crossing her ankles. Apollo stared at the girl. She was far more different then his last few Oracle's had been. After Corina had died, the spirit sat around until the next maiden was born. Finally, when Haidée had been born, the spirit waited around twelve more years until the girl could accept the spirit. She was probably the most modest, always using her manners, never looking the god in the eye. Now, with Aurora, she spoke to him as she wished, and told him what she really thought.

"You can tell me, Lord Apollo."

Apollo watched the girl for a tad longer, and then let out a sigh. "He's just worried. The usual," he moved forward, running a finger along her jaw, "nothing to fret over, my dear."

She stares into the god's eyes, her brown ones searching his blue ones, and finally, she sighs. "When are you leaving for the hunt?"

Leaning forward, Apollo places a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth and whispers, "Not for awhile. We've got some time to spare…"

Aurora runs a finger up his chest and smiles as his lips land at the hollow of her throat "Do we now?"

"Yes," he murmurs, his hands fingering the pale green material of her dress. Her hands wind themselves into his hair and tug lightly, pulling his face to hers for a kiss. He kisses her back eagerly, his hands now clawing at the clothing. She feels a warm sensation against her side, and then her dress is freed from her body.

Weeks later, Apollo finds a new Oracle, and Aurora is forgotten.

* * *

**Germany**

"Lord Apollo?"

Katarina's voice echoed around the empty house, and she stretched her arms out in front of her. "Is that you? Please let it be you."

Hands enveloped hers, and she sighed. Apollo touched her head, and sat down across from her. "What is it child?"

The fourteen year-old shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, her unseeing eyes focussing on a spot just above Apollo's head.

"I've seen it again. And just last week Elisa was burned. What if I'm next? My parent's they've assumed me mad, but you know better, you could help-"

Apollo leaned forward and stared at the girl as she rambled on, her small hands fluttering in her lap. "Katarina, I cannot help. You know this."

The girl stops talking, and shuts her eyes tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "They've _seen_ me. Mama and Papa have seen me envision things. It'll be a matter of time before I-"

"Katarina," Apollo says quietly, running a hand through his hair and pulling. "You knew what would happen if you'd agreed to become the host of the Oracle. You must've known this was coming."

She shakes her head, the mousy brown hair falling out of its bun, and she cries, "I cannot die, please don't let them kill me-"

"I cannot interfere with human affairs."

She opens her mouth to speak, but another voice calls from the kitchen, "Katarina? There is someone here for you!"

Apollo stands, making his way towards the young girl. She's shaking, when he presses his lips to her forehead, and in one swift motion, the spirit expels it's self. Katarina screams, and shakes more, but Apollo is gone by the time the doctor and her mother come to the sitting room.

The next day, Apollo watches in pity as the young blind girl is tied to the wooden stake, pulling against her restraints. He tries to block out her screams, tries to block out the smell of burning flesh and hair, and tries to rip the image of the girl who's dying because of _him _out of his mind but it's futile.

The blind eyes of Katarina find his, just before the flames engulf her entirely.

* * *

**France**

Dominique laughed as Apollo's mouth trailed up her stomach, "My lord," she giggled, her hand making circles on his shoulder. He chuckled against her stomach, and she moaned lightly then shook her head, "I need to leave."

Apollo pulled away, and stared at her. She stood, dropping a kiss on his head on her way to the closet. "I've got work, _ma chère__,"_ Dominique called from the closet. She poked her head out and spotted Apollo lounging on her couch, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair in disarray.

"Why work?" He asked, looking around the room at the clothing lying on the floor. Dominique came out from the closet and twirled, her skirts flowing out behind her. She tucked the white blouse in, and shoved her uniform into her bag. "Because," she drawled, her accent strong, "I live by myself, and I need to pay for things."

"And being a stripper-"

"Dancer," she corrected.

Apollo nodded and continued, "So being a _dancer_ while still upholding the virgin oath, will make you money?"

"_Qui, qui," _she murmured, coming to sit on his lap. He pulled her more securely against her, and grinned as she lowered her face so her eyes met his. He leaned forward and kissed her, cupping the back of her head so she stayed there.

"My lord," she murmured against his lips. He continued kissing her though, and she eagerly complied, tugging roughly against his hair and moving her hips against his. His hand pulled against her shirt, popping the buttons off. They landed around the room, but he didn't care.

Her hand moved under his shirt, trailing up his chest. "Well, maybe I can be a little bit late for-"

Her hand clawed against his chest, and she let out a loud gasp, and her body began shaking harshly against his. He jumped back, and Dominique's body fell to the ground, her body still shaking, her usually brown eyes hazed over and green.

Seconds later, Apollo saw what the Oracle saw.

Dominique walked down the street, glancing around every so often, her purse dangling from her arm. Her dress was her work uniform, the tight black material showing her every curve, the red accenting her dark auburn hair perfectly.

She turned down an alley, and Apollo saw what she was doing.

The man was tall and built, a sword strapped to his waist. Dominique walked up to him and tugged him down to her height, fastening her lips to his. "You got away fine?" the man asked her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. She nodded and licked her lips, groaning as his hands kneaded her back.

"It was easy; he had things to do anyway. Just don't leave a mark _l'amour," _she whispered.

Apollo recognized the man as a demigod, a son of Ares to be precise, and when the Oracle finished, he was furious.

Staring down at the girl at his feet, he sneered. Dominique stood, not noticing Apollo's sneer, and brushed herself off, blushing lightly, "I'm sorry about that _l'amour,"_ she said, turning to him, "I've no idea what that was about, but shall we continue?"

She winked at him, and moved to sit on his lap again, but Apollo was up in a flash, his hand closing around her throat, his eyes blazing.

Dominique gasped, her hands clawing at his, trying to pry the too-hot fingers off her throat, but he doesn't let go, "A son of Ares, huh?"

Her eyes go wide, and he slams her up against the wall. A dazed look crosses her features, and he can feel himself slipping away, his human body is burning away, leaving only his divine form, and it'll surely kill her.

"Have you slept with him?" He asks angrily, his hand tightening. Dominique says nothing, but he knows she did.

Fire engines are heard from a mile away, where Apollo stands, his hand wrapped around the man's neck- his name is Henri, and he takes the boys sword and plunges it through his stomach.

Looking to his left, he can see the flames from her house, the black smoke billowing up towards the heavens.

Then he runs.

* * *

**Spain**

Maribel suppressed an eye roll and instead, snorted at her master. Apollo glared at the girl in front of him, his hands tightening into fists at his side. "Mari," he said, his teeth clenched. "Have you been killing campers?"

"Not on _purpose_, _por el amor de los dioses."_ She said, crossing her arms. Apollo shook his head and paced around in front of her. "Chiron said that he saw _four_ mutilated demigod bodies down by the lake this morning. _Please_ tell me you didn't lead another monster there."

Mari gasped and covered her mouth, "Why would I _do_ such a thing?"

Apollo glared at her and walked forward, cupping her chin and pulling her face to his, "Listen to me, you just can't kill people because you don't like them-"

"_You_ do!"

"-and I mean, sure, Aphrodite could make _new_ kids, but it's still not right to kill the poor defenseless kids."

"_Buena dioses,_ they could defend themselves, Lord Apollo. And I didn't kill them _personally,_ the-"

"Yes, yes, the hellhound did, I'm _very_ aware of that, but don't _lead_ it there!"

"Would you _like me to die?_ Demigods are _supposed _to protect people, aren't they? I needed protecting-"

"And went to find children of _Aphrodite!"_

"_Gran cosa," _she murmured, waving a hand at him. "Next time I'll go looking for a _hijo_ of Ares or one of your children!"

Maribel stormed off, her hands flailing around in front of her and she muttered Spanish curses under her breath.

"Gods help me," Apollo muttered, and followed the young girl.

* * *

**Britain**

She remembers the men, what they looked like, what they sounded like. She remembers it all.

Lucy stared at the interaction, watched the younger man, the one with golden-white hair, hand the older man (his eyes were so _black),_ the drug.

It was small, and it was white, and not very noticeable, but Lucy saw, and Lucy was terrified. The moon had risen already, and she felt something snap inside her as the men turned to walk away. Back pedaling, so they did not see her, Lucy tripped over the bottom of her skirts, cursing Jessamine for buying her such a long dress. She landed with a loud oomph.

Her eyes snapped up immediately, and she saw the two men look at her. The older man, Jack, stared at her with eyes so black, they were like those black wholes that Papa makes her study, and she felt as if she were being sucked into them.

The other mans eyes were bright. So bright, like a supernova (she was an astronomy fanatic, she remembers, loved the thought of another word beyond our own) and she'll never forget the look her gave her, like she was something to eat, rather then a human being.

They ran to her so fast, she barely had enough time to stand, let alone run away. The younger man, his name was Brandon, clutched her arm tightly, pulling her roughly against him, and staring into her blue eyes.

"Whut's this, you s'pose, Jackie?" He asked, his accent slurring. She struggled against him, her hands pushing against his chest. He wouldn't let go of her, his grip was surprisingly tight.

Jack grinned at her, and ran a hand along her jaw, "Don't know, Brandon, but she sure is pretty, ain't she?"

Lucy glared at him, not stopping her struggling. "She ain't supposed ta see us though, right Jack?"

Jack shook his eyes and said to Brandon, "She won't say nothing though, will she?"

Lucy shook her head and muttered "no, no I won't" over and over again. Brandon laughed loudly, and then said, "Well, sweetheart, we can't trust ya, so I guess it has ta be the other way, huh?"

Jack produced a knife from his jacket pocket, and held it under her throat. A loud scream ripped from her throat, and she remembers seeing a bright light, then a blond man.

* * *

Apollo is his name. He's a god, and she is the virgin host for the Oracle of Delphi, and although he's her savior from those men- demigods, apparently, sons of Ares- she can't really trust him.

Her mama and papa and sister Jessamine sail for America a week later, and Lucy has school, so she can't go. Mama and Papa no nothing of the events the other night, and are instantly charmed by the man named Apollo that brings Lucy home that wretched night.

So, during her week alone, the inching feeling of unease creeps into her body, and she can't help but ask Apollo to come in and stay with her that night when he comes to ask her (for the fourth time) to say yes to becoming his Oracle.

He explains it, tells her everything about the world, things she sees but believes to only have imagined, and she finds out about the Greek gods and the Roman gods, and demigods and monsters.

She says yes.

* * *

Its weeks later, and her parents think she's found a husband in Apollo, but she knows otherwise because virgin hosts of the Oracle of Delphi most certainly do not have sexual relations with their master.

He's comforting, though. Whether its waking up from a nightmare of that night, one where he does not save her life, and she is raped and left to die alone on that awful street, or she sees something awful that the Oracle has felt she needs to see. He's always there, and she is always immediately in his arms.

One night, during a particularly bad nightmare, while crying in Apollo's arms, she whispers to him, as quietly as she can, in half-hopes that he does not hear her, "I love you."

But it's loud and clear in his ears, and he could say it back, because the fact of the matter is that he's never felt this sort of attachment to an oracle, ever, and she's just told him her feelings. But instead, he sits there, his arms around the crying girl, and buries his face in her hair, not saying a word.

* * *

He really does love her, and one day, while her parents and sister are again, away in America, he tells her so.

"I love you, Luce."

The girl laughs, and twirls around her bedroom, her blond curls falling from the bun and tumbling down her back. She stares at herself in the mirror, and grins. "Do you know? Is it because I'm wearing this blood _gorgeous_ dress that you've had made for me?"

He stands, but does not say anything. He'd be taking her to a ball on Olympus tonight, and he'd wanted her to feel like a princess in the fantasy novels she reads, so he'd had Aphrodite help him find her a dress (she owed him anyway, since eight of her children got together and killed Maribel).

She stares at him in he mirror, and says, "Mind helping her get this off? Rosalie is helping do my hair, and I still need to bathe."

His hands find the clasps holding her dress together, and he unbuttons them, one by one, until it slides down her chest a bit. She holds it up with one hand while the other comes up and pulls at the band holding the little bit of hair up (the pieces that _hadn't_ fallen out when she's spun) and she drops the band on the dresser.

Turning around and facing him, she smiles shyly, "Sorry Apollo, you'll have to leave for awhile, I need to bathe-"

"I love you," he murmurs again, his hand coming up to her face, stroking her cheek softly. Her breath catches in her throat, and she meets his eyes, blue staring into blue.

"No, you don't," she whispers, her free hand touching his chest, right where his heart is, "You don't love me Apollo. You can't love me-"

"But I do," he says, leaning forward so their noses brush. "I love you Lucy, I love everything about you-"

"You _can't-" _she whispers, her eyes pleading, watering slightly. Her hand shakes against his chest, and she says, "You can't love me, Apollo. I'm the Oracle, and we can't be this, it's against the rules. You've got other women that would be happy to-"

"I don't want another woman- I don't want anyone else Lucy, I want _you,_ every part of you," he says finally, his lips inches away from hers. She says nothing, her eyes wide, staring into his. Tears drip down her face.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He mumbles, looking at her softly. He cups her chin in his hand, and she nods slightly. He leans forward, pressing his lips gently against hers, once, twice, and then pulled away.

"I _love you_," he whispers, and she nods, more tears falling, and then she's kissing him again, pulling him tighter against her.

"I love you too," she says against his lips, letting her dress fall to the ground.

* * *

So Apollo finds another little girl, whose name is Maggie, a daughter of Athena, and she becomes the new Oracle of Delphi, and Apollo can finally be with Lucy, nothing holding them back.

* * *

Several months later, when Lucy is married (not really, she won't let Apollo marry her) and four months pregnant (she's been pretend married for _five)_ they come.

The knock is barely audible, but her father hears it anyway. Apollo is somewhere in Russia with Artemis and her Hunters, and Lucy is stuck home, being nursed by her mother and sister.

They don't hear her father fall to the ground, dead, but when Jack and Brandon come through the doors of the study, she catches a glimpse of her father lying on the ground in a bloody heap, his eyes glassy and unseeing.

_He's dead,_ she thinks, backing up quickly, her back hitting the wall and knocking a few books off the shelves. Brandon and Jack rush forward, stabbing her mother in the arm, and Jessamine in the thigh. Both women fall to the ground, screaming and crying. The men approach Lucy, knives up in front of them.

"Oracle of Delphi, huh? Guess we'll be killed for this one, right Brandon?" Jack says, grinning at her. She tries backing up more, but can't go anywhere else.

"Guess we will. Oh well," Brandon says, and the next three hours are the most torturous of her life.

Jessamine dies first, after screaming and crying and begging and pleading for mercy. They'd cut, and ripped and done things that Lucy can't quite recall, because she's blocked them from her mind, and then her mother is next, after being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach.

They turn and look at Lucy, who's tied to a chair, struggling and crying as well, and she feels the cool metal of the blade against her swollen stomach, but she can't do anything but pray that Apollo will come.

And when he does come…it's too late.

* * *

She's insane.

When Apollo found her, she was blood and dying, the baby dead already, but she was still there, and he healed her, but it didn't take away the things she saw. When he took her to someone who could help, they made it worse, and she envisioned everything (a bit of left over foresight form the Oracle). She saw people dying horrific deaths; she saw Jessamine and her poor Mama being tortured endlessly.

And he tries, oh gods he tries with everything in him, but he can't do a damn thing to help her, and by then she's safely tucked away in Mortmain's Mental Hospital, sitting in her room and trying to block out the thoughts that plague her existence, drawing the scenes out in her note book.

He loves her though, with everything in his heart, and no matter how many more Oracles' he goes through- Maggie, Genevieve, Luna, Karen, and Michelle- he'll always love her.

* * *

**America**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare popped her gum again, and Apollo glanced at her.

"Pop the gum again and I'll break you're jaw kid," he muttered, and Rachel asked innocently, "What are you talking about?"

She popped her gum again. Apollo sped up the car, and she was slammed back against the seat, "What the fuck? _You _are the one that woke me up at four a.m. I have _finals_ tomorrow, thank-you."

Sighing, he tightened his fists against the steering wheel, and slowed down a bit, "Chiron needs you to do some sort of prophecy thing, and you'll be there for a week, and their mailing your exams to camp so you can do them there, _princess."_

Rachel's arm shot out and she landed a punch on his arm. He exhaled loudly, "I forgot how much fun living Oracles were."

Rachel grins at him and sighs, sticking her sneakered feet up on the dash of the car, ignoring Apollo's look of disgust, "I know. I basically radiate awesomeness. Do you feel more godly sitting here next to me, Lord Apollo?"

"Hardly." He snorted, and turned the music down.

Ten minutes later, when everything was calm, Rachel popped her gum.

"Oh for the love of the _gods-"_

_

* * *

_

I figure that one time over the years, Apollo was bound to fall in love with one of the girls. not lust, but love. If you didn't like it, then I'm _sorry_.

please review!


	69. Treachery

I figured that if Silena could be tempted, then why couldn't Drew? I've also decided to do more then just emotions, like a few other drabbles I've done on here are not emotions, like the Beginning one that I did. I'll still be doing emotions, but if you see one that says something like Smile, or something, then don't be like "well _thats_ not an _emotion?"_

_

* * *

_

_It's not fair, is it?_ The voice asks quietly.

"No, it's not." You mutter over and over again as you storm away from your cabin in defeat. Her fists are clenched and she's about ready to tear that Dumpster bitch's _brains_ out.

_You wouldn't want to chip a nail, dear._ The voice says. You shake your head and continue to walk away from the cabins. You're _tired_ of this shit. Ever since she _got here_ you've looked bad in front of everyone.

_Especially him, right_?

_Yes,_ you think, _especially him._ You growl in frustration and pull at your hair, inevitably messing it up. Tears blur your vision but you're a fucking daughter of _Aphrodite_ and you refuse to mess up your make-up. It took half an hour to apply, after all.

_So love, what do you plan on doing about it?_ The voice hisses in your ear and you have to glance around you to make sure nobody's standing there whispering things. You realise then, that you've gotten farther then you thought.

You're in the woods, and you have no idea how to get out.

A loud, angry shriek rips from your throat and you stomp your foot angrily.

Its hours later and nobody is coming to look for you. They probably all think you've ditched camp because your some petty little bitch who would not _dare_ stick around after getting shown up by a fifteen year old.

Sometimes, you wish you'd payed attention in classes and learned how to defend yourself or navigate by the stars. You were too busy looking in the mirror, though.

_They won't come._

"_So_?" You growl in frustration and pound your fists against the bark of a tree. Gods, these don't even look like the trees in camp anymore.

_How far away had you gotten_? You curse yourself.

A cold breeze suddenly lifts the bare branches on the trees and you rub your shoulders, your cardigan doing little to shield yourself against the cold. Branches break and you know you're not in camp anymore. There is _never_ bad weather in camp.

You look around desperately, wishing someone would come looking for you.

_Do you need help my daughter?_

_Mom?_ You think, your eyebrows rising and a smile lights up your face.

_Yes, my child. I am your mother, as I am everyone, and everything's mother._

A shiver tears through your body violently, and you fall to your knees, arms shaking, and legs like jell-o. "What do you want?" You ask your hands palm down in the dirt. They look as if their sinking into the soft dirt, but that's…that's just-

_They don't understand you. They don't understand me, either, and I plan on showing them how powerful I can be. Would you wish to help me, my dear?_

A loud laugh rips from your throat, and suddenly you're laughing and sobbing, face pressed against the dirt as the loud, wet guttural noises echo around you.

"_Why_ would you want _me?"_

The voice in your voice laughs, a long, twinkling sound, and you laugh too, but it's not soft and twinkling, it's loud and insane.

_Why would I not? You Aphrodite children are so much more powerful then others give you credit for. You're a _charmspeaker_ darling child. That, is probably one of the most influential talents one can possess._

The air shimmers in front of you, and you raise your face, streaked with dirt and tears and mud, and grin, watching as a young woman takes form, her brown hair flowing gracefully down her back, flowers intertwined in the thick locks. She smiles at you, her white teeth gleaming in the dark, and her eyes, the hazel eyes that show her the earth before human's destroyed it, are smiling at her too.

_Join me, Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. We'll show those who defy us just how _powerful_ we can be._

A grin stretches across your face, and your eyes are wild and crazy looking, and you stand, not brushing the dirt off of your clothing and move forward, standing in front of Gaea. You drop to a knee, and look up at Gaea through your eyelashes.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

**please review**


	70. Fear

I don't like Rachel's, but oh well.

Some of these are AU- well mostly Rachel and Nico's, but whatever.

* * *

Atelophobia- **a fear of imperfection, defects**

She strives to be perfect, to be the best, to be the favorite. And sometimes, just when she thinks that she's won everyone's approval, she realizes that her mother probably hates her for dating the stupid son of Poseidon, and that Percy isn't there anymore, because he's off living someone else's life, and that slowly, ever so slowly, everything around her is falling apart.

She used to wake up in the morning (about five or six years go, when things were normal and it was just Luke-and-Annabeth) at 7:45, and then she would shower and get ready for the day, pulling her hair back tightly, and grimacing at the unruly curls that stick out and frizz in her pony tail. Then she would wake up her cabin, and make her bed. She would then, leave her cabin with her cabin-mates following closely behind, and make her way to the dining-pavilion, smiling at Luke and other campers on the way. She wore clothes that were appropriate for a twelve year-old, and she never, ever, said bad words, because that is un-lady-like.

Then, _then_ that stupid Son of Poseidon came, and he made her forget all about her rules. He was reckless, and stupid, and talked too much, but she found herself helping him, and letting go of Luke, and finally, when it was too late, and Luke was gone, she realized what she'd done.

Suddenly, her hair was becoming messy and unruly and _annoying_ and she started getting acne, and all these things were just…_unacceptable._

So she ignored Percy and made herself crazy and angry and sad, and then Thalia came, and she could see it in Luke's eyes, the way he talked about her while Annabeth struggled under the sky. He loved her, far more then he loved Annabeth. She could see it in the way he talked about the daughter of Zeus.

It made her so angry because she tried so hard to be _perfect_ for that boy, and she _needs_ to be fucking _perfect._

So when Percy goes missing, she tries to pretend like nothing is happening, and she tries to pretend like her voice doesn't waver when she calls Rachel, and she _tries, tries, tries_ but it's useless, because Percy is _missing_ and she seems to be the only one that's doing a damn thing about it, and that is _not perfect!_

And for a second- just a _split second-_ she thinks maybe he just…_left._ She's not a good girlfriend, she worries too much, she gets too jealous, and she complains about the girls at her new boarding school, but he wouldn't leave because of that, right?

_Wrong,_ something whispers to her, but she pushes it back and brushes her hair _just so _and she wears the _appropriate_ clothes and for a day, she's good.

But then it happens so fast- Rachel gets a vision and Annabeth is off, on her way to find Percy and she stops her perfect little routine. But it's not him, it's Jason, and gods, she wishes it was him, she wishes _so much_ but he's gone.

She needs him to come back because she can't be perfect without him there, and she can't be perfect if she's worrying over stupid things like his _safety_ and she can't be the fucking _favorite_ if she doesn't have _order!_

She just needs to be perfect again. That's all.

* * *

Atychiphobia- **fear of failure**

It's like failure is permanently in him. Always there, always present, waiting to surface.

He fails his mother, when Luke stole the Lightning Bolt, and he failed Annabeth, when he let her jump into the Siren infested water. He failed Annabeth again, when she jumped over that cliff and Luke got her- when she had to _hold up the sky_. He failed his friends when they got stuck in the Labyrinth. And he especially failed Beckendorf. He can never forgive himself for that one.

He's a failure at heart, apparently.

But what about the other things in life? Technically he didn't win against the Titans- no that was Luke who saved everyone- and well…what about with Annabeth? It's been a few months, and already, he's failing her. He remembers glimpses of her at Roman Camp, and he knows deep down inside of him, though he can't remember the girl with the stormy grey eyes and princess curls, that he's failing her miserably. _What happened to building something permanent?_

And his mother-_poor Sally._ She was always so happy, or she acted like she was, but Percy could tell her hated living with Gabe, and she hated being broke, and she hated the fact that her son was a demigod and could die at any moment in time. She hated that Poseidon left them, even though she needed him, and Percy knows that he is at fault, because if he had never been born, his mother never would have suffered.

And what about Roman Camp? He's supposed to teach them something- something only Greeks know. And how in the world can he do that if he doesn't even know what _he's fucking doing there?_ It's Hera's fault if he fails this time, but it won't be the next time, or the next time, or the next.

And Renya and Billy and Lyle cheer him on; try to help him, but what's the use? Renya's brave and strong and beautiful, and he's pretty sure she likes him, and that'll just end up horrible because _what about Annabeth?_ And Billy is so smart, smarter then anyone he's ever met (that he can remember) and well, honestly, Billy can't fight, and Percy can't keep watch on him anymore then Lyle can.

He needs to join these two camps together; he needs to teach them how to work alongside each other and to trust one another. If he can't, then Gaea will win, and Annabeth, Renya, Grover, Rachel, Nico, Billy, and Lyle- everyone- will die.

He can't fail this time. Too many people are counting on him.

* * *

Eremophobia- **fear of being alone**

Everybody dies. Everybody leaves. Blah, blah, fucking _blah._

She knows this, she's gotten the speech from her mother, and she's gotten the speech from Luke before, and she's _given_ Annabeth the speech, so why does it not help anymore? Why does it still surprise her? Why does it still _bother her?_

Mommy dearest is gone, Luke is gone. The two constants in her life, whether they were for better or worse, are gone. And, in a way, the little Annabeth Chase- the brave, beautiful, intelligent little girl- is gone. She's older now, she trusts people now far too easily, and she gave her heart away even though Thalia told her never to do such a _stupid, stupid thing _because _she_ did, and look where that got her- a poisoned tree and a broken girl.

But this isn't about Luke or her mother or Annabeth- no this is about people in general. Everyone will grow older and whither away into nothing, and where will Thalia be? Fifteen forever, because she was _afraid_ to face the prophecy herself.

So when the familiar faces start becoming distant memories, and finally just little faces and names that are locked away in her mind, saved for later, she'll regret her decision, because everyone will die eventually and she will be left aside, Artemis'slieutenant her second in command and people will start forgetting her name, or what she looks like.

She'll be alone. It won't matter how many girls Artemis adds to the group, or how many other demigods she meets, because everyone will die, and one day, Thalia will really and truly, be alone.

* * *

Necrophobia- **fear of death and/or the dead**

It's such a silly little thing for the Son of Hades to be terrified of, but he still cowers under the blankets, and shuts his eyes during scary movies, because just one thought of the corpses or the dying people, will send him off his rocker.

Maybe it started when he had the nightmare.

He watched a girl inside a metal monster, trying to destroy it. And she finally had, and he watched as the monster short-circuited, and fried the girl who looked _so much_ like Bianca. He woke up sweaty, but it was just a dream, right?

Then he found out Bianca _died_.

Death followed him around like the plague, and ghosts tempted him to raise cemetery's of dead to come and wreak havoc amongst the living, and gods he _almost did it_ but he's better then that.

He eventually learned to turn off those emotions of sympathy for the dead people and the ghosts, and he didn't care if they rotted in the Fields of Punishment, and he didn't (tried not to) care when people came and asked him to take letters or messages to relatives. Or when he saw a little kid or a teenager, he didn't pity them, or rush to help them, because they were just ghosts, sent to walk the earth for the rest of eternity.

Things changed though, when he started seeing people he knew, because how could he ignore the screams and pleas coming from them?

And it's not just the dead that scare him. No, it's dying in general. Not just for him, but Percy and Annabeth, and eventually even Rachel. Death was a constant in their lives, especially his, what with him _looking_ for monsters to fight, and it should surprise him, one day when he's forty, when he watches cancer infest the now Oracle-free Rachel, but it does because that's not how she's supposed to die.

But she does die eventually, after she'd nearly lost her mind, and after Apollo told him countless times that no matter _how much _he wanted to save that fiery girl, he couldn't mettle in human-affairs.

Sometimes, he wants to die, and then other times, he's so terrified that he thinks he should be committed, but death is a constant. Always has been, always will be.

And maybe it won't be a monster or a disease that will kill him. Perhaps, it will be the terror.

* * *

Nyctophobia- **fear of darkness**

He's always been terrified of the dark, even as a child. This time, is no exception.

He can hear people, hear words being spoken, and occasionally get a flash of light, but it just fades back to black, and he's Kronos' puppet again.

The darkness terrifies him more then anything, because it gives him time to think. Time to go over every terrible thing he's done, everyone he's killed. He gets to remember the look on Thalia's face when she first saw him again, because gods, he remembers like it was yesterday. She didn't want him to be evil, and she didn't want him to die.

Some part of him wishes he would die, because it would be far better then sitting alone in the dark, cold, emptiness of his mind. And even when he gets his chance to shine and say something spiteful and mean to the demigods, it never really makes him feel better. Not like he thought it would.

Most times, he wishes that he were strong like Percy, or brave like Annabeth, or stubborn like Thalia, or humble like Grover, but he isn't any of those things. If he were, then he would be fighting Kronos while some other idiot demigod became the puppet.

And maybe- maybe it's not the darkness that terrifies him; it's what happens after the darkness. He knows that Kronos will kill him and assume his true form- though he'd only learned this after he'd given full control- and Luke will no longer exist, and he will go to the Fields of Punishment, and serve eternity boiling of a tub of oil, or getting his skin peeled away, inch by inch.

When he finally dies, the darkness overwhelms him, and the darkness continues for what seems like forever. And he thinks, _maybe this is my punishment._

Because it would certainly be tormenting.

* * *

Pyrophobia- **fear of fire.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare learned to fear fire too late.

It always amazed her, how the colors blended together so beautifully, how the flames danced around each other, creating patterns and movements. Fire, to her, always seemed like something beautiful and magical, something that nobody could tame. Kind of like her, she would like to think.

But while fire may be life, it is also destruction and death and chaos.

It's not like Apollo could have foreseen this, because she didn't, and she supposes maybe The Fates wanted it this way, but it's still awful, and it's still painful, and she still cries in the darkness of the night, though Nico assures her it isn't that bad and that at least she's not _horribly disfigured._ But that's not the _point._

Like any city, there are people who will hurt you. And New York, unfortunately, is no exception. It's late one night when she's walking home from work, purse on her arm, coffee shop uniform sticking to her sweaty body, hair messily pulled into a bun on the side of her head. She doesn't see them at first.

They flank her, and- the reaction comes naturally, and she thanks the gods that she has two demigods as best friends- she whips out her bronze dagger and plunges it into the stomach of one monster.

Except, you see, he isn't a monster, and the dagger goes _through him._

He laughs at her weak attempt to hurt him, and suddenly they've both gotten a hold of her, and she's being dragged into the alleyway, her cries muffled but the dirty bandana they tied messily around her mouth.

And no, they don't rape her, but they do steal her wallet and purse and punch her and kick her. She thanks whoever is watching, and immediately curses whoever is watching, because she's being _attacked_ and _nobody is helping her._

The men are drunk, and they've done this before. She thinks that they'll just leave her lying in the alleyway, but she is wrong. So, so wrong.

The uglier man dumps his flask on her legs, spilling the sticky liquid over her pale skin, and the smell wafts up to her nose, and she immediately smells Vodka.

The less-ugly man grabs her arms and pulls them painfully behind her back, and the gag against her mouth suddenly seems too tight, and she kicks her legs and struggles but the man won't let go, and the other man, the uglier one, whips out a lighter.

These men- these _horrible, sickening, awful men_- seem to be joyous at her screams, and she can feel the skin burning off of her legs, and she can feel her blood boiling, and she wishes- oh gods she _wishes someone would help her._

When they've decided they've done enough damage, they put the fire out, and she doesn't dare look at her legs, though she's internally screaming in agony and pain. Rachel doesn't have the strength to put up anymore of a fight, and they walk away, laughing and stumbling

Reaching blindly for her phone that she thankfully kept in her bra, she pulls it out and dials 911.

The scars are still there, and she still stands at the back of the pavilion when the camp has their fires, and sometimes, she'll awake to the smell of burning flesh and the image of bubbling skin in her mind. She no longer sees the fire as something magical or beautiful or wonderful. She now sees it as it really is, a monster.

And when Leo Valdez offers to show her and Annabeth a special trick one day, she thinks he means something to build, and when he begins producing the flames, she instantly feels bad about the bronze dagger that she'd ripped from Annabeth's sheath and plunged into his shoulder.

But fire is death, and fire is destruction, and sometimes, she sees humans as fire- evil, polluted things, tainting the world.

_(Maybe it's not the fire she should be afraid of.)_

_

* * *

_

Athazagoraphobia- **the fear of being forgotten**

He helps too, you know.

He may not be strong and invincible and handsome like Percy, or smart and cunning and brave like Annabeth, but Grover is something new altogether. But maybe Juniper is the only one who really cares.

He goes missing for a month- _a month-_ and nobody thinks to go looking for him, or even care one little bit, until Percy needs the door to the Underworld opened, and then suddenly Grover is his best chance.

He gets scared, yeah, who doesn't? But it doesn't mean he can't fight, because he can, and he's helped Percy out far more then anyone else except maybe Annabeth, and does he ever get a proper thank you? No.

So while Percy and Annabeth fall in love, and eventually leave Grover behind, and Juniper finds another satyr to play with, Grover will sit in the background until he finally fades away.

* * *

Please, if you liked it enough, review!


	71. Need

This isn't very good, but I'll probably be updating like a feind these next few days. I also have exams the next two weeks, so I won't be updating much, probably not at all. But then after that? Oh hells yeah.

* * *

She coughs lightly and scuffs her foot on the floor. The air around her is cool and windy, and she still regrets coming.

"So…" she murmurs, glancing up quickly, her eyes landing on the silver writing. The stone is huge, the flowers around it dead and wilted. "I've no idea why I'm here really," she whispers.

The wind picks up quickly, and then dies down just as quick. She stares at the sky hard, but forces her gaze back to the tombstone.

"You are a rotten excuse for a woman." She states, her hands tightening into fists. "And an even fouler excuse for a mother."

The wind dies down completely, leaving her cold and even more alone in the cemetery. "I used to think…I used to imagine how you'd die. I know what kind of kid imagines that, huh?"

She laughs darkly, and shuts her eyes, "I never thought that you would go out like that. I never thought that you would…gods, I don't even _know_ anymore!"

She stomps her foot angrily, and digs the heel of her boot into the ground. "I hate you. I really, really do. You want to know _why!_" She can smell the faint presence of ozone around her, crackling in the still air. "Because you _took everything from me! _My cat, my _brother! _You just couldn't be happy with us, could you? You were _never happy! _And if you weren't happy, then _nobody else could be either!"_

Lightning cracks through the sky and lands somewhere near her, but she's not paying attention to any of that. "I want to know why we- no, I want to know why_ I _wasn't good enough for you!"

There is no answer, and she realises that she won't get one, because the dead do not speak.

Maybe it's the adrenaline pumping through her, or maybe it's the fact that there is _still no answer,_ but Thalia falls to her knees anyhow. "Why couldn't I be enough?" She whimpers, her hands making turning into claws against the cold ground. "Why couldn't you love me like you loved him? You were my mom; you were supposed to love me too. You were supposed to love us the same…"

The wind is whistling again, and she wishes it would just fuck off, because she can't concentrate and- and- and-

-she's falling apart. "Why didn't you look for me? Why didn't you care enough to try and find me mom?" She whispers, tears already falling down across her cheeks. "Why didn't you fucking care? I died, mom! I died for like, seven years, and you didn't care enough to even… Why don't you like me?"

She sounds stupid, even in her own ears. She can't help it though. It's all coming out, like it did with Luke.

She should seriously stop coming to cemeteries.

She takes a long, deep breath, but another sob chokes her again, and then her forehead is pressed against the ground, "And it's so _stupid_, because you told me all about boys, and I never listened, and you told me about dad, and I _never fucking listened._ And now that you're gone- gods, I tried hating you. I really, really did, but I couldn't- I _can't hate you."_

The wind stops again, and Thalia catches her breath. "I hate you so much, that I don't hate you. Not even a little bit. I sound like such an idiot, because I'm making no sense, and I've been drinking, and all I can think about when I drink is you, and I hope to the gods that I never turn out like you-"

She takes one deeper, raged breath, then exhales slowly. "I really needed my mom, you know. I needed- _need_ her, and she's gone, and I can't talk to Annabeth, or Artemis, because I don't even know what I would say. I don't know what I would do…"

Opening her eyes, she says, "I need you. I need you to be my mom. I needed you to love me like you love Jason. I needed you. I needed you, I needed you, _I NEEDED YOU!" _She screams her voice raw.

She sobs are soon drowned out by the rain, and she pounds her fists against the ground. "I don't even know why I _care anymore!_ You were a terrible mother, and a terrible person, and I hate you for always making me feel like- like _I_ was the one doing something wrong! It wasn't fair then, and it's _still not! _I _shouldn't care! _I should _hate you_ with everything in me, because you gave _my baby brother away_ and you just…you let me _leave!"_

Her throat hurts, and she can't see past her tears. "But I need you…" she muttered brokenly, her hands slipping against the wet ground, leaving her sprawled out on the ground. "I need you, and I hate you, and I love you, and I wish…I wish you were here, and that you could tell me that everything will be alright_. _Even if it wouldn't be. That's what mother's are _supposed to do_._"_

She takes another breath, and stares at the stone. "You weren't supposed to die mom."

* * *

Also, if you guys could review, it'd be really nice. I know I don't update much, but I try to get things out anyway, even if they suck. So if you could all review and tell me how you like the drabbles so far, maybe what your favourite was? It'd be really very appreciated.

And for those who like Mortal Instruments? ALEX PETTYFER HAS BEEN ASKED TO BE JACE, AND HE ASKED HIS AGENT TO "MAKE IT HAPPEN".

...fangirl moment, over!


	72. Mothers

I really liked this idea.

* * *

Sally Jackson

"Annabeth, dear?" She asked calmly, a smile playing on her lips. The blond in question swivels around on Percy's desk chair, a pencil in her hand. "Yeah Mrs. Jackson?"

Percy glances up from his position on the bed, controller still in his hand. "Mom, she's doing homework."

"Oh," Sally replies, nodding at the two. "I just wanted to ask her if she'd like the clothes that were shoved under your bed washed. They've been there for awhile and I keep forgetting to ask."

Annabeth darkens, her cheeks turning crimson, while Percy stares at his mother, his mouth open. "Er- Mrs. Jackson-"

"No, no," she said casually, holding up her hand. "If you kids want to get…_freaky_ that's up to you. I was just wondering if you've both taken the right preca-"

"_MOM!"_ Percy's outraged cry tears through the room, and he's standing up, moving towards her so fast, that she kind of hopes he trips over the clothes and books strewn across the room. He doesn't. Grabbing hold on her arm, he tows her from the room, mumbling under his breath about the condoms Paul bought for him in his bedside table.

She's left alone in the kitchen as Percy runs back to his bedroom, and she can hear Annabeth's harsh whispers about "disposing of the evidence" and she grins to herself.

"All in a days work." She winks at herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway outside the kitchen.

* * *

Maria di Angelo

"He's growing so much," she whispers, amazed at her son's transformation from a pimply twelve year old, to a strong sixteen year old. "He looks like his grandfather. And your father."

Maria turns to Bianca, who's staring at her brother; her eyes practically penetrating the Iris Message. In the mist, Nico turns slightly, his eyes landing on the spot where the mist would normally show. Seeing nothing, he turns back and continues talking to Chiron.

"He's amazing," she whispers, her fingers locking with her mother's. Maria squeezes her daughter hand tightly, "I know you wish you could be there. Protecting him."

Bianca nods, Maria sighs. "He is in good hands, Bianca_._ His friends will protect him."

* * *

May Castellan

"Mom, I need you to- _Mom!"_

May looks at her son, smiling. The scar mares his beautiful face, but it's still her boy. "Yes, Luke?" She asks cheerily.

He leans forward, pulling the cookie tray from his mother's hands. He grasps them tightly, dropping a kiss on each. "I need you to do something for me."

"More Kool-Aid?" She asks, trying to move away from him to the shelves where she keeps the Kool-Aid. Luke pulls her back though, tugging her down close, so they can see in each other's eyes.

"I need your blessing."

May grins, her eyes sparkling, "You're getting married! That's wonderful! I bet it's that black-haired girl- the one that was here the last time you and you're father-"

She pauses, her eyebrows pulled together, her eyes glazing over. He shakes her slightly, and she shakes her head. "It's not that, my boy- please- don't _do _this_!"_

He shakes his head, and pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Please, mom. Please, I'll make everything better just…_please."_

She doesn't want this. She never wanted this. She's always _known_ what would _come of this._

"Yes. My blessing, of course. Yes."

The pained look in his eyes tells her that no, he didn't want her to do this. He wanted her to say no. No, of course not. But she said yes because it's her boy.

He pulls her in for a hug, and before she knows it, he's gripping her head in an awkward position, and her back is to him.

"It'll make the pain go away," he whispers, tears blurring his vision. "It'll make you better; you'll never see anything horrible again…"

But he can't kill his mother anymore then she can stop the future. And when May turns around, he's gone, and so is that little boy that she made Kool-Aid and sandwiches for.

* * *

Sarah Grace

The bottle is heavy in her hands, and she wishes that she could just put it _down. _But it calls to her, and begs her to take _just one more drink._ So she does.

Her back is to him, but she knows the exact moment when he appears, smelling of ozone and the sky and fresh air. She knows what he'll do even before he does it.

The bottle leaves her hand and is immediately discarded by Tiana, who obviously came in her bedroom with him. She leaves, looking over her shoulder at the two. When the door closes, Zeus clears his throat.

"She's alive," he murmurs firmly, his hand resting on her shoulder. She flinches under his warm hand, but doesn't move away. "She's gone though. She isn't going to come back. She's met someone."

Sarah's eyes are red when she turns around, her chin trembling. "Who?" She asks carefully, hoping it is someone Thalia can rely on. Not someone like her."

"A son of Hermes," he says quietly, sinking down onto the bed with her, running his hand down her arm, and linking their fingers together tightly. Tanned skin against pale, pale white. "Luke Castellan."

Nodding, she immediately bursts into tears, the alcohol leaving her empty and angry and _sad. _"I told myself," she begins, blubbering against his chest, staining his shirt. "I said to myself that I'd stop drinking, for her. Gods, she's only twelve and I've- I've put her through _hell._ So I woke up today, _not_ hung over, and I walked into her room and she was _gone."_

Zeus nods, and wraps an arm around the woman next to him. He sometimes wonders how he could fall for someone like her. Someone so fucked up, and someone so crazy. Just then, he realised why. She cares for Thalia, she cares for people, even if she doesn't ever show it.

"I mess up everything," she says quietly, her hands fisting in his shirt, her face warm against his neck. "I lose everyone. You, Jason, _you again, _and now Thalia. I'm going to die alone, and she'll probably never even know. She'll never know how much I-" another sob causes her to stop, and turn her face into his shoulder again.

He rubs her shoulder absently, massaging it here and there. "She'll know Sarah. I promise you that she'll know."

* * *


	73. Can't

It's short, I know. Also, I cannot believe I fucking did this, it's like..._whatthefuckdidijustdo?_

It's _also_ rated R, because some of you are picky about these things. There is sexuality.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

"I don't want this," the words rush out of your mouth like wind, but he doesn't stop, and you don't want him to. His lips are everywhere, his hot breath against your even hotter skin and his eyes raking over everything, pulling your hair aside to kiss the tanned skin there.

"Neither do I," he murmurs against you, his tongue sweeping out and leaving a mark against your skin. This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong and you need to _stop_ because this _can't_ be happening- you've got priorities and you've got-

His teeth bite down hard on your shoulder, his hands tugging at your bra clasp. You forget about everything, and then it's just the two of you, kissing and touching and-and-and-

"We can't do this." You say, but your bra falls to the ground and his mouth swoops down, and everything is jumbled and you can't think properly (though you've managed to un-do his pants).

"I know," Connor breaths, and goes back down.

* * *

Fucking Connor and Katie. Fuck you and you're absolute fuckery.


	74. Late

I know she probably was, but I like to think there was a time where Gaea wasn't a complete and total masochistic bitch.

* * *

"Promise me," she murmured to him, her hand running down his pale chest. "Promise me you'll love me forever."

Ouranos chuckled, his hand resting on her bare hip. "You know I will."

"Just say it," she smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her long, ebony hair trailed down her shoulder in soft waves. Ouranos pushed it back. "I promise you."

Gaea let out a sigh, her hand trailing over her stomach. "Any time now," he whispered in her ear, biting down softly. Gaea smiled and leaned back into Ouranos' embrace. "I'm so excited," she murmured, kissing him lightly.

Ouranos nodded, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"_How dare you!" _Gaea's outraged cry filled the air, and the ground shook. Lightning sizzled around her, thunder boomed above her, but she continued yelling at the sky. He could hear her, he could always hear her. "_How dare you take my children, and cast them away?"_

The lightning stopped, and she held her ground, her fists clenching and unclenching, the ground shaking more violently. Animalistic cries came from the forests around her, and she felt a small pang in her solar plexus as a few animals perished. She didn't end her rage though, and the ground shook more.

He was there, suddenly, his eyes blazing, completely white. "How dare _you_ speak to me in this tone-"

"_I will speak to you," _she yelled angrily, storming towards him. "_However I would _like_. _You cast my children, and threw them into Tartarus, and I want to know _why!"_

"_THEY ARE ABOMINATIONS!"_ Ouranos cried, and the sky lit up in a brilliant white flare. "They do not _belong on this earth-"_

"I am this earth's keeper, and I will decide who and _what_ live on it. Not _you_ Ouranos!"

"Do not worry over such stupid and unimportant things, woman. Make more children, beautiful children."

"You, Ouranos," she spat, "will rue this day." The earth shook once more, and enveloped it's master.

* * *

The sky shook, blazed, and boomed above her. Anytime now, Kronos, her son, would do his duty.

She tried to ignore the feeling within her, the feeling that said _do not kill him you love him, _but it screamed and raged within her, and she moved forward, tempted to call off the hit. This was a mistake- maybe Ouranos was right-

The sky stilled, the light disappeared, and sound ceased.


	75. Missing

I suck when it comes to making spawnies, so here:

**Percy and Annabeth:**

Bryony- Sixteen, blonde hair, green eyes

Calista- Nine, black hair, grey eyes

**Rachel and Nico:**

Sam- Fifteen, black (normally blue) hair, brown eyes

Kyle- Thirteen, redish/brown hair, green eyes

* * *

It was always something to be expected, being a demigod.

* * *

Percy stared at his daughter, eyebrows drawing together. "Did Bryony make you do this?"

Calista put on her best innocent face and widened her grey eyes, "Daddy, why would she do that?"

Sighing, Percy put his head in his hand. Everything got out of hand when Annabeth went on trips with the camp. Normally Percy went, but this time, they'd chosen Annabeth, Nico, Connor, Piper and a few other campers. Something about a bunch of demigods caught in Canada or something, he couldn't remember the details.

Before Percy could say more, the front door opened and Rachel strolled in the kitchen, throwing her bag and jacket down on the table and dropping a kiss on Cali's head. Behind her, Sam and Kyle, her sons walked in. Sam's hair this week was black like his father's, but normally was a dark blue color, while his brother's hair was a mix of his mother and fathers, dark, like his dads, but with hints of red.

Sam smiled at Percy and ruffled Cali's hair, while his brother walked over and hugged Cali, then Percy.

Percy sat down on one of the chairs and Rachel propped her feet up on his legs. "Where's Bryony?"

"Out, probably killing people, causing havoc. I bet the police'll be here in half an hour."

Rachel eyed Percy, than smirked, "I'm sure Annabeth loves that. Speaking of that wonderful daughter of Athena, when do you think she and Nico will get home?"

"Probably not much longer. She's mad at me anyway, I let Bry go to some party and Annabeth had already said no, and we fought. With our luck, she'll pull up with Nico by her side all bloody and battered when the cops pull in with Bryony-"

"Yes daddy?" A voice asked from the doorway, and Percy turned to see Bryony standing there, her black hair tied back in a tight ponytail. She grinned at her aunt and walked forward, pushing past her dad and hugging Rachel tightly.

"Hey kiddo." Rachel murmured, hugging back. When the two parted, Bryony spun on her heel and glared at Percy. "So, you assumed the cops would bring me home, did you?"

Percy leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I sure did sweetie. I mean your mom's not here, so it would make sense for you to get into a shit ton of trouble."

"For your information," she began, but her eyes raised and she paled. "Shit," she muttered, then spoke louder, "mom's home."

Before Percy had a chance to reprimand his daughter for swearing, Cali jumped off her position on Sam's lap and ran towards the door, throwing it open. Percy jumped up behind her, following the ten year old out to the front yard. Four cars had pulled up, and Percy noticed Chiron rolling in his wheel chair out of one of the vans. Calista ran forward and jumped on the old man, her arms going around his neck.

Connor, Piper, Nico, Leo and Jason got out of the remaining vehicles, and Percy looked for Annabeth.

Walking forward slowly, Connor put a hand on Percy's shoulder, drawing the older man's attention towards him. Swallowing, Connor held up a familiar bronze dagger.

"We did everything we could. But by the time we…by the time we got there, she was already gone."

He didn't quite understand what was happening. He could hear Rachel's sobs from behind him, he could hear Bryony's strangled gasp and he could hear Chiron gently telling Calista how the Fates work and…

Annabeth was gone.

Shaking his head, Percy grabbed the knife from Connor's hand and yelled, "No, _no_ she can't- that's not possible!"

Before anyone could speak, he was gone.

* * *

It wasn't easy to get to Olympus, but he did it nonetheless. The man that held the key was being particularly stubborn today, but Percy threatened to tear him apart if he didn't let him up there. He got the key quickly after that.

His eyes, he knew, were rimmed red and his hand was bleeding from where he'd gripped the blade of her knife. He tried wiping the blood off on his pants, but it didn't do much good. When the doors dinged open, Percy stormed through them, his feet taking him forward, ignoring the yells and curses he got as he pushed people out of the way.

His hand found Riptide in his pocket, and soon the pen was uncapped and he was standing in front of the one woman he wanted to see.

A low growl came from his throat, and he threw Annabeth's knife on the ground.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ he roared, his voice hoarse and crackling. Minor gods and nymphs stopped to watch the scene unfold. Athena crossed her arms across her chest and glowered at the boy in front of her.

"What makes you think _I _did anything? She was my daughter. I wouldn't ever-"

"Oh shut up!" He yelled his hand shaking. Athena look taken back, and her glower deepened. "If you didn't, then who did?"

"The _Fates_ boy! And you're tempting them, right now by merely _talking_ to me in this way. So I suggest you leave before _I_ tear you to pieces."

Falling to his knees, Percy sobbed.

* * *

Bryony stared at her ceiling. She didn't notice when her aunt came in and sat on her bed and she didn't listen to anything she said. She already knew. Her mom was dead and they were going to camp tonight to burn her shroud and as much as she wanted to just sit there and _not_ go, Nico had promised to drag her there kicking and screaming if she missed it. Besides, her grandpa Paul and grandma Sally would be there, her mom's dad and step mom, and she'd see her Aunt Thalia.

But she doesn't care about any of that.

Her mother is _dead_ and they want her to be happy to _see_ people? Her father, whose been sobbing in his room for hours, should be getting this speech, not her. She hasn't fallen to pieces yet. She won't now.

She can hear him, even now, talking to himself and sobbing his heart out, and if she wasn't so much like her mother, she'd probably be sobbing and screaming right along with him and Cali, but she's strong and tough and won't break.

It probably doesn't help the fact that the last thing she'd ever said to her mother was a firm, "I hate you so fucking much" because she wasn't allowed to a party that her father let her go to anyway. And Annabeth had merely smiled and walked away, grabbing her bag and saying, "I love _you_ so fucking much honey."

It made everything worse.

* * *

Calista shrugged off her backpack and threw it into the corner of the kitchen. Her shoes left wet marks on the floor from where she'd accidentally walked into a puddle. Behind her, Sam threw the car keys on the table, and squatted down next to her. "You okay Cali?"

Nodding, she shrugged off her sweater and handed it to her cousin. Sam grabbed the sweater and stood, hanging it on the rack. He grabbed Cali's backpack and put on the rack where her jacket was. He watched as the little girl made her way down the hall.

"Cali?" Sam called his voice loud in the empty house. Cali stiffened slightly and turned halfway. "Yeah Sammy?"

"Are you sure that…that you're okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Sniffling, Cali shook her head and promptly burst into tears. Running forward, Sam wrapped his arms around the little girl, hugging her against his chest.

"I want- I want my _mommy," _she cried against him, her tears staining his shirt.

* * *

Waves crashed around her, the sound loud in her ears. She looked around, wiping sand from her jeans as she did so, and grimacing as her felt a tight pressure on her left shoulder. Looking down, she saw that her wound had been bandaged.

The island stretched out into a wide open sea, the water gleaming blue and green whenever the sun hit it. Trees swayed in a slight breeze and she smelt food.

_Food,_ she thought absently, her stomach growling. The smell drifted towards her, and she stumbled forward, her running shoes kicking up sand as she walked. She tripped on roots and fallen branches, but finally, she saw the cave.

The outer walls were covered in a thick moss and she could see inside the cave a bit. There was someone in there…

A branch breaking behind her caused her to jump. Turning around, she came face to face with her captor.

Nodding slightly, the young lady in front of her smiled. "I am Calypso. Welcome to my home."

Annabeth stared at the girl in front of her and grimaced. "I thought I was dead."

Laughing lightly, Calypso walked forward, passing Annabeth, "No, my dear, you are far from dead."

After filling her stomach, Annabeth fell back against the sand, groaning as her shoulder protested. Calypso sat staring at the sea, her eyes glassy.

"You must be her," she murmured, running a finger in the sand absently. "You're his Annabeth."

Staring up at the goddess, Annabeth asked, "Who's Annabeth?"

"Perseus Jackson's. I did not wish to believe it at first, and when you said you thought you were dead, all I could think of was how angry and sad he must be. Believing you are dead, that is."

Rubbing a hand over her face, Annabeth groaned. "I don't even remember half of it. I don't even know why I'm _here._ Isn't this place only for men? And wasn't Zeus supposed to let you be free?"

Calypso's hand paused in the sand, and then resumed its motions. "I am free. I may leave whenever I please. I am grateful to Percy for that. As for why you are here…" she cast a wary glance at Annabeth. "…I am unsure. This place usually is for men. All I know is that you appeared here, half in the water, half on my beach, bleeding to death. I'm surprised the animals did not sniff you out as soon as you arrived. It is uncommon for me to get so many visitors in such a short amount of time."

Annabeth stared at her for a second, "You mean Percy and I weren't the only ones?"

Shaking her head, Calypso replied, "No. Another boy, Michael Yew, came here quite a while ago. He'd fallen in battle, or so everyone thought. He went out swimming one night, and never returned."

Annabeth remembered the blond boy from the Apollo cabin, how brave he'd been to give his life for everyone. She offered a silent prayer to the gods.

"I still don't understand why I'm here," she said, irritation was clear in her voice. Letting out a soft oath, Calypso looked at the sky.

Annabeth followed the woman's gaze but saw nothing.

"What was the last thing you remembered, about being with your family," Calypso said. Annabeth thought back to her and Percy's fight and grimaced.

"I was fighting with Percy, we'd…we'd disagreed on whether or not our daughter could go to a party… I don't remember every apologizing…"

"Then that," Calypso said softly, picking up sand and letting it fall through her hands, "is why you are here and how you will get home."

* * *

Percy tightened his grip on Calista's hand and walked slowly towards the Big House. Chiron was waiting on the porch, Mr. D next to him, looking bored.

The steps creaked under their weight, and Bryony sighed next to him. She didn't want to come, but she'd been forced to. Calista leaned against her father's side.

"Mr. D," Percy greeted the god. Mr. D nodded to him and held out a hand.

"I uh…I'm sorry for your loss, Jackson."

Taking the man's hand, Percy nodded, "Thank you."

Rachel and Nico walked up behind them, Sally and Paul with them. When Percy spotted his mother, he let go of Cali's hand and darted forward, nearly crushing the woman.

"I'm so sorry baby," she whispered, hugging him tightly. He said nothing, merely buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

After hearing condolences from Clarisse, Katie and Travis Stoll, her Aunt Thalia and Uncle Jason, Piper and Leo, Bryony promised herself if one more person said _"I'm so sorry for your loss kid," _she'd maim them. It's not like she hated all the attention, because she didn't. She just hated that her mother was dead.

The beach wasn't busy, and she decided to skip the shroud burning, ignoring her father's curses.

The water was rough today, and she sunk down to the ground, her eyes on the dark horizon. She could smell smoke, the faint smell of her mother's favorite perfume and her grandma's cookies, but she ignored it all. Ignored how the smoke wafted to the sky, how it was a beautiful grey, like her mother's eyes when she laughed. She ignored the aching feeling in her chest and the tight pull in her stomach.

She would _not cry._

_

* * *

_

"How the Hades am I supposed to do that? I don't even _know_ how to- to- what am I supposed to be doing?"

Calypso stared at Annabeth, her chin resting on her palm. She exhaled sharply, and said, "I do not know. You will not _tell me_ what happened with your family in _full detail_, therefore I cannot help you _get off my island."_

Annabeth glared at Calypso, and plopped down, kicking sand everywhere. Calypso had to bite her tongue as she tried not to tell Annabeth to fuck off.

Those damn Americans were getting to her again.

* * *

The Poseidon cabin was quite. Bryony was told to sleep on one of the bunk beds, while Percy and Cali slept on the only double bed in the cabin. She could hear Cali snoring softly, mumbling under her breath, and she knew that her father was still awake, since he was normally the one who snored the loudest.

Sighing, she crawled out of bed, ignoring her father's piercing gaze. She pulled in her sneakers and sweater, and walked over to the door. Just before her hand touched the doorknob, Percy spoke.

"She doesn't hate you," his hoarse voice was loud in her ears, though he was all the way at the other end of the room. "She loves you, and she forgives you for saying that you hated her. She forgave you even before she- before she died." He swallows thickly, curling an arm around Cali, who snuggled against him. "It's okay to be sad Bryony. It's okay to hate the Fates, it's okay to cry-"

The door slammed shut behind her, echoing in the silent camp.

* * *

"_THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!"_ Annabeth yelled, kicking rocks into the water. Calypso glared at her, and continued looking over the plants. "_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" _Annabeth stared at the sky, throwing her arms everywhere.

"I doubt they can hear you. Whoever sent you probably blocked you from the other gods view. They all probably believe you are dead."

Annabeth scowled at Calypso, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You know who sent me here." She stepped forward slowly, pointing at the girl. "You know _exactly_ who sent me here-"

"I've no idea what you're speaking about," Calypso said quietly, turning away from the daughter of Athena. She was immediately spun back around, Annabeth's hand squeezing her shoulder. "_Tell me who sent me here." _She demanded her voice like steel.

"Who," Calypso spat, shoving Annabeth away, "do you _think_ sent you here?"

Realization dawned in Annabeth's eyes, and she stumbled away from Calypso.

* * *

Sam sat down next to Bryony, his hand reaching for hers. She snatched it away before his made contact. "Don't get all soft on me now, loser." She mumbled, her chin resting on her knees.

"Whatever," he says, leaning back on his elbows. "Don't thank me for drawing the harpies away from here or anything." His smirk is lost on her though, as she stares out at the sea.

They sit in silence for a while, a far cry from how it usually was between them. When they got together, they normally caused trouble, were loud, annoying and rude. Now…they were almost serene.

"It's strange," Sam begins carefully, casting a glance at Bryony. She doesn't move, or blink, so he continues. "I remember seeing her the other day. She looked so happy too, I never would have thought something like this could happen. Not to her."

Bryony shuffled slightly beside him, and takes a deep breath, "I can't remember what she sounds like."

Sam stares at her, watching water well up in her eyes. "I know it's stupid, because I just saw her a few days ago, but we fought so much, and sometimes we wouldn't even speak, and now I can't- I can't remember what she sounds like, because all I can focus on is how she left and-"

She breaks off, kicking her legs out in front of her, "She left." She mumbles angrily, tears slipping down her cheeks. "She wasn't supposed to leave. What about Cali? How is she supposed to grow up without a mom? Or dad, what about him? They've been together for so long and-"

"-and what about you?" Sam asks, his eyes searching her face. She starts to shake her head, but begins nodding. "What about me?" She asks miserably.

* * *

"Write him a letter," Annabeth says quickly, pulling on her bloody t-shirt. Calypso nods slowly, picking up Annabeth's pants and throwing them to her. "Are you sure you do not wish to wear one of my dresses?"

Annabeth grimaced and shook her head, "I'll pass, but thank you. Really."

Calypso nodded and pursed her lips. "So, what will this letter say?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want it too. Just tell him I'm coming home, okay?"

* * *

_Percy,_

_I have no idea how you put up with her. She's rude, doesn't care about my island, or my feelings. She's pigheaded, and annoying and terribly whiny. But I suppose she's a good fit for you, from what you've told me when I visited you in New York._

_She's coming home Percy. I'm sure I know how angry and sad and alone you've been feeling these past few days, and I'm not sure how she's getting there. I just remember going to sleep, and the next morning she was gone._

_-Calypso_

Heart racing, Percy stood from the Poseidon table, his head swiveling around, looking for her. Seeing nothing, he quickly dropped the letter to the table, ignoring the suspicious and curious glances he got from campers and his family, and ran to the beach.

The run seemed a lot longer than it normally was, but he raced along anyway, pushing himself farther. Once he got to the sand, he ran a bit more, looking for the mass of blonde curls. He saw nothing.

Anger surged up inside him, and he clenched his fists. Why couldn't things just _work out-_

"_Shit-"_

"_Annabeth!"_

"_Percy? PERCY!"_

He ran forward towards the sound of her voice-

Then she was there, right in front of him.

* * *

I lost inspiration at the end of this, so I apologize for not tying up any loose ends. And if you're wondering, Aphrodite sent her there, so Percy and Annabeth could see how life would be without either one of them, in hopes that they would stop fighting.

Also, I couldn't kill Annabeth.


	76. Calm Before the Storm

He disappeared in the winter. Wanna argue? GO FOR IT.

Also:

**I REALLY NEED A BETA, SO IF YOU WANT TO HELP, PM ME, AND I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT I NEED. IT WON'T JUST BE FOR THIS STORY, BUT FOR OTHERS AS WELL.**

* * *

"Shut up!" Annabeth laughed, hitting Percy's arm. He glanced down at her, his eyes bright. "What? I'm just telling the truth!"

Annabeth shook her head and grabbed his hand again, "I doubt Katie and Travis will get together. She can't _stand him."_ Percy shrugged, but tightened his grip on her hand. They were getting closer to her cabin, and once they were there, they'd have to separate.

He was so pathetic.

"So," he said casually, spinning her around slowly until she was in front of him. He cleared his throat, "Mom and Paul were wondering if you'd- I mean, _I_ was wondering too- if you would spend Christmas with us? I know it's still a week away and stuff, but- _hey don't laugh at me!"_

Annabeth couldn't help herself. He got so red when he talked to her sometimes, it just made her laugh. Especially the way he stammered when he asked her things. "I'm sorry-" she gasped out. Finally, after calming down enough to answer, she nodded. "I'd love to."

Percy smiled, pulling her against him. He dipped low, kissing her slowly. The only thing between them was their jackets.

After pulling away, Annabeth pulled her jacket down, and tugged at her pony tail. "Alright," she nodded, her cheeks flushed. "I will see you tomorrow," she grinned, standing on her toes and kissing him once more.

"One for luck," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He walked back to his cabin, hands in his pockets, a grin on his face.

* * *

Chiron stares at the blonde girl in front of him, his mind not processing what is happening.

"He's just...gone." She whispers, her voice blank, empty.


	77. Valentine

It's late, I know. **BUT WHATEVS BRO BECAUSE I JUST WATCHED I AM NUMBER FOUR AND EVERYTHING IS BEAUTIFUL AND NOTHING HURTS.**

Also, I have a beta, and **THANK YOU ALL** for the requests and stuff. It really makes me happy that people like my writing. And no, I didn't have said beta help me with this because I didn't feel like going through the trouble and sending it. SORRY JESSE :) Next time, promise, or you can punch me in the face. Virtually, of course.

* * *

"Oh my _gawd! _Look what Todd sent me!"

"It's _so_ cute! Dave sent me-"

"-and he wants to take me out for dinner and a movie-"

"-I think he wants to go all the way-"

Annabeth pushed past the squealing girls, ignoring the cards and chocolates and pain in her chest. She was almost to her dorm when Melissa stopped her.

"Annie!"

Suppressing an eye roll, Annabeth turned around, her face blank. "Yeah?"

Melissa pushed past the other girls and stood in front of the daughter of Athena, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her. "_What,"_ she grinned brightly and Annabeth absently thought about how _big_ her mouth was… "are you _doing tonight?"_

Annabeth really wanted to _punch her in her big mouth._

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because," Annabeth said simply. "My boyfriend isn't in town."

Melissa's eyebrows drew together. "What a dick!"

Annabeth shrugged like it was nothing, but her mind screamed _it is something._

"Listen Melissa," Annabeth said, "I gotta head out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alrighty!" Melissa grinned and bounced away.

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Huh? Oh! Hey, Annabeth- listen, I can't talk- Apollo's got me doing this stupid Valentine's thing and- _oh hold on Sir-_ Can I call you later?"

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

San Francisco wasn't hard to get too. No, the hard thing, was watching him take another girl, another _blonde haired grey eyed girl_ to the movies for Valentine's Day.

She spotted him immediately, the purple shirt stood out brightly in the theatre, where she'd somehow managed to track him (she didn't almost kill a daughter of Aphrodite- _Venus-_ to find out, either). The girl was pretty, Annabeth thought carefully. Her eyes stung, unfortunately, and she had to hide in the bathroom stall, pressing the heel of her hands against her stupid _traitor_ eyes.

When she left the stall, she tried not to stare at the blonde haired girl who'd just entered the bathroom. She tried not to look at the purple camp half-blood short she wore, and she tried to block her orange one from view.

"Happy Valentine's Day," The girl said, shooting Annabeth a small smile. Not trusting herself to speak, Annabeth nodded.

"Are you here with your boyfriend? I am- I mean, we're not technically dating, but I think it's getting there-"

The girl continued on, oblivious to Annabeth's blank expression. Who _was she?_ Was she going to tell Annabeth about the pet unicorn she had hidden under her bed?

"-his name is Percy-"

Shutting off the tap, Annabeth hurries towards the door. The girl doesn't follow.

Outside the bathroom, things seem to become more _real._ Especially because _her boyfriend, her Percy,_ is staring at her, his eyes wide, filled with something- something that _her_ Percy would never-

His lips curl into a sneer, and he shoves his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pen.

He's not looking at her, he's looking at her Camp t-shirt.

She wakes up, it's dark, and cold in her room. The dream seems real, except for the part where Percy almost attacks her.

It probably seemed real because it was. And that is the moment where Annabeth Chase stops caring.

* * *

"-Annabeth."

"She must be pretty," Renya says quietly. Percy nods, and tugs her ponytail. "I don't remember her much, but I know she means a lot to me."

Renya smiles at him, and leans back on the bed. She'd snuck in there after lights out. Percy was leaning against the headboard, his eyes watching hers. "How was your date?"

"You know it wasn't a date, dork." Percy says casually, propping his legs up across her stomach. "I was helping Haile make Dante jealous."

"I bet it worked too," Renya grins, her eyes bright. "You ready for a fight tomorrow? 'Cause that's what you're gonna get."

Percy shake his head and smiles. "I can take him."

They're both quiet for a while, listening to each other breathe. Finally, Renya interrupts the silence.

"Do you think Jason remembers me?"

"Yeah," Percy decides after a while. "And I bet he misses you like crazy."

"I bet your girl misses you too, loser." Renya mutters, her cheeks flooding with red.


	78. Walk Away

Meh, I know I suck.

Also, I know what a bad person I am for not giving this to my Beta, and I would, really I would, but I'm so tired and I've got so many ideas floating around in my head, that I can't really think of the important things until I'm supposed to do it.

That doesn't even make _sense._

I'm sorry for the Young Justice spam that all of you who've Author Alerted me have gotten lately. But holy shit, that show is amazing, and I suggest you go watch. It's all on youtube.

Sorry for not updating lately, but there will be more!

* * *

"Please," Annabeth murmurs, clutching Percy's face in her hand. "Gods, please _remember me."_

Percy's face is warm between her hands, and his green eyes are confused. He knows her but…

But.

He can't remember _why_ he's so drawn to this blonde girl. He can't remember why he thinks of Sirens and an island and buildings when he sees her.

"I don't- you have to remember, okay? Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

He shrugs out of her grasp, ignoring the tightening in his gut as he does so. "I- I don't know you."

"_Yes you do!" _She yells, moving towards him. She holds her hands out in front of her. "You do, okay? I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. You fought Kronos- _we_ fought Kronos! What about Grover? Or Clarisse! Or- or Rachel-"

"_Rachel," _he says slowly, eyebrows drawing together. A flash of red hair and green eyes assaults his mind, and he remembers the girl- Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "She- she threw a hairbrush at Kronos!"

A shocked look crosses Annabeth's face, and then a sad smile takes its place. "I figured you would remember her."

"I know you too," he says carefully. "I just…I can't remember. You have to- to give me time…"

Her chin trembles, but she nods anyway, stray curls falling out of her ponytail as her head bobs up and down. "Okay. Time, sure."

Percy nods at her, reaching out to brush his hand across her shoulder. She frowns, her lower lip shaking now too. He knows she's about to cry. But what can he do?

"I'm real sorry," he says, and he realizes that he really _means_ it.

She nods again, and he turns around, making his way back to his cabin. He thinks he hears her murmur, "I am too," but he's not sure. When he looks back she's gone.


	79. A Long Year and A Half

You asked for it.

* * *

The first night back, Annabeth pretends like the last year and a half of her life didn't exist, and she has nightmares of clay creatures and the Earth and Leo dying and Percy not remembering.

The second night she lies in her bed all night, eyes glued open, bloodshot and sad and so blank, because she's just robot-Annabeth now. She doesn't have anything left, now.

The third night back she paces around her room, hands gripped together tight behind her back, mouth forming soundless words. She's happy she doesn't have another girl to share her dorm room with.

The fourth day she goes to school, sits through boring lessons, ignores all comments and snide remarks directed her way, and goes back to her dorm. She sits on the bed, hands gripping the pictures of her and Percy too tight, ripping the edges.

The fifth night she lies in her bed, ignoring the girls giggling and gossiping in the hallway, until there is a knock on her door.

She moves robotically, her face blank, hair dull and life-less. The door opens easily, revealing the green-eyed boy.

He stares at her, his tan skin not so tan, his blank hair long and lanky and so un-Percy, and his green eyes try to search hers.

He pushes past her, and she lets him, because there's not much else he can do to break her.

He paces around, glancing up at her every once in a while, and she stand there, in shorts and a t-shirt, bare feet cold against the floor.

He stops suddenly, in front of her, and places his hands on her shoulders. The familiar tingle, the spark, races down her arms and chest, settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh gods I remember," he says quietly, eyes burning into hers.

For a minutes- several, actually- she says nothing. She doesn't believe him.

But she does.

The tears, tears she hasn't cried for a long time now, leak from her eyes, and her mouth opens in a loud sob, and her shoulders slump and _oh gods he can't leave her again._

She moves towards him.

The fifth night, Percy holds his Wise Girl as she cries her heart out, letting go of the year and a half worth of pain and sadness.


	80. Memories

Kind of sucks, but what do you expect? I can't write two good ones in a row and then hit it off with a third one.

Gods.

* * *

He's happy that he remembers Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She's happy too.

She reminds him of the blonde daughter of Athena, the one whom he gave his heart. The one who has been slowly dying since he'd left. The one who begged him to remember.

It's late one night, when the two are talking. He's called her because he needs to know. He needs to know something. He needs her to tell him something only Annabeth would know.

Rachel is baffled by the question, because _obviously she wouldn't know what only Annabeth would know,_ but she tries it anyway.

"I- I guess when you guys fought Kronos…she got stabbed. By a poisoned knife, she was- she was protecting you. There was something really important about that but-"

"I need to go."

He races out of the apartment, waving to his mother and telling her that he has to see the blonde haired, grey-eyed daughter of Athena, because-

Gods, because he _remembers._


	81. Pretty Painted Hearts

Charlie/Silena

* * *

Her hips move hypnotically, and his hands are cold against her waist. The silver dress she has on is smattered with glow in the dark paint, and Charlie wipes a hand down the side of her face. She glows with green paint.

Her mouth meets his frantically, her body moving against his. Her hands are in his hair, smearing color in the short black hair on his scalp. He bites her lower lip, and she pulls at the hairs on the back of his neck. His mouth moves to her neck, hers is open in a silent moan.

Someone walks past them and she dips her hand into the paint bucket they're carrying, smearing blue paint across Charlie's shirt and chest, and leaving a multi-colored hand print over his heart.

Later, when the two are back at her house, her father in Paris for the week, she smiles at the sight.

"It's like I have your heart," Silena says, pulling her black hair up, showing all the bright paint left over from the rave.

"You do," he says honestly, touching his hand to the one over his heart.


	82. Destiny

Sorry it took so long to upload these. Everytime I tried it said there was an error, and I even tried to make another Percy jackson fic to put this in, but it said the same thing. Whateevr, all if good now.

Please review!

* * *

Destiny is a funny thing.

One second, you're fighting a minotaur, you're mother's disappearing and you're going on your first quest, and the next thing you know, you wind up being a hero of Olympus and having this awesome girlfriend and an Oracle best friend.

But things change, and suddenly you're awesome girlfriend and Oracle best friend are being ripped from you're memory and you're lying on a grassy hill overlooking a mountain that you can't remember the name of and all you have is a pen, lint and a pack of sour peaches.

You look around you, and there is nothing for miles except a dirt road. So you follow it, you're feet feel like they're sinking in the ground and the wind is whipping at your back. You shiver against it and curse loudly as you trip on something. Your jeans tear a bit as you skid, and you pound your fist against the ground because where _are you_ and _why are you here_!

You scream, a harsh, animalistic yell, and you grab dirt in your hand and throw it nowhere in particular because you're cold and alone and you don't know _why_.

A twig snaps somewhere to your left and your standing in a flash, the pen in your pocket, now in your hand and you look down at it, something in your head telling you to uncap it.

Just as you do, people run out from behind trees and the pens uncapped and a long blade shoots out, feeling like magic in your grasp and you swing it, blocking someone's spear.

More people swing different objects at you, and then there are bullets coming at you from all over and they seem to deflect off your skin, and you feel a slight tingle in your back and you suddenly know if you get hit there, it'll be all over.

A girl, she's got bright red hair and dark blue eyes, charges at you, her dual swords swinging expertly at you, but you deflect all her attacks and knock the blades out of her hands somehow and you'd probably marvel at how well your doing but more three more people are advancing on you and you think that here, you have to fight to survive.

The girl who you've disarmed is suddenly armed again and she's behind you, her right sword held at your throat and her left sword is at your stomach.

"Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing here?" She hisses angrily against your ear, and her breath would normally make you shiver except she's…wait, what?

"Let him go Renya," a voice purrs, and your breath picks up as a huge wolf makes its way out of thin air. "He's from the Greek-"

"I _know_ where he's from—what the fuck is he doing _here?"_

You don't know what they are talking about, and the wolf seems to understand this, because she bares her teeth, and it looks almost like a smile.

"Looks like we have a few things to discuss."


	83. Chances

**I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME DECIDE WHO I SHIP MORE.**

**LEO/PIPER**

**PIPER/JASON**

well have some of both-ishh

* * *

His hand feels weird in yours.

Like it doesn't quite fit.

_But that's stupid, _her mind whispers. _This is what you wanted._

She knows, but then why does everything feel so wrong?

Jason always squeezes a little bit tighter when Leo comes around; like he doesn't want her to pull away or he wants her _right at his side._ But that's weird, because Jason was never possessive like this.

And maybe that thing that flares up when she spots Renya and Leo holding hands is weird, because that's not supposed to happen. It's…it's just _not._

It doesn't bother her when she finds Jason and Renya making out. Not really, because something sort of just sinks, and her heart feels wider, more hopeful.

When she tells Leo that she loves him he just stares at her and walks away.

_You had your chance,_ are the words that echo in her mind and maybe it's true, because Jason seemed to only like her when she showed Leo attention. And Leo…well he must've liked her all along, right?

Maybe that's why is all hurts so much.


	84. Where the Heart Is

I think they're my OTP.

* * *

Katie turns to look up at Travis. "What're you thinking?"

His hand is warm against her back, skin on skin. She shivers from a breeze, and he pulls her closer. The curtains move in the darkness, bright white against the dark green of their bedroom walls.

"Nothing," he tells her, because it's true. He's not thinking of anything right now. Only that he's holding her, and she's letting him, and how much he loves her.

Pressing her hand against his chest, she leans up, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. The rough stubble makes her lips tickle, and she giggles. His smile is bright.

"I love you," she murmurs, mouth warm and moist where it meets the skin of his neck. "You know that, right?"

It's these times, the times where everything is quiet, and where everything is calm and there aren't any monsters to fight, or worlds to save, that Travis likes best. He likes being able to spend time with Katie, away from being a half-blood. He's always quieter when he's around her, because he doesn't have to be a son of Hermes around her. He just has to be Travis.

His answering kiss is enough to make Katie wrap her slim arms around his neck. Somewhere between kisses, he whispers _"I love you too."_


	85. Here

This is lame, guys. And I know I don't upload as much as I used too, but I don't need to hear it from you all. I've recently been into a few new fandoms, so you'll definitely be seeing some stories of them. I have the final chapter of this story written out, and I'm sure that I'll end this at 100.

Also, reviews really motivate a girl, you know?

* * *

"I'm fine." Annabeth's voice was harsh and obviously far from fine. Percy shoved his hands into his pockets. "Annabeth…"

The blonde kept her back to him, arms gripping her elbows. _"What?"_ She snapped shoulders tense. "Percy if you don't mind I'd like to be alone—"

"Well that sucks," Percy said, moving towards her. "Because I'm not leaving you."

She's shaking now, shoulders trembling, but she isn't crying. "Everyone's gone…" she tells him and the moonlight hits her face, making the tears in her eyes even brighter. "They're all dead and I'm—" she pauses, takes a breath, and continues. "I'm the _only one left."_

Percy understands. Grover's gone, Thalia's missing and Luke is dead. He understands where she's coming from, he does. But she hasn't lost everyone—not even close.

"I'm here." He murmurs, and she knows. Really, she does. But she doesn't need her boyfriend right now. She needs her best friend and her stupid, idiot satyr to listen to her and she really just needs Luke, because of everyone, Luke was always there he was the constant—

She turns into Percy, tears falling, sobs choking her. He clutches her to him, hand tangled in her hair. "I'm not leaving you, Wise Girl. I'm here."


	86. Hope Remains The Same

I just finished watching the Smallville series finale. And I figured that if any of you have just watched it, you could use a chapter. Even if it is short. Also, sorry for not replying to any reviews lately. It's not because I'm busy or anything, it's because fanfiction won't _let me._ So if you have any questions or anything, PM me.

* * *

The air seems thicker and the sky seems just a little bit darker. And the mood from ten minutes ago, the mood where they'd thought they'd won, it gets stamped on. It gets trashed and torn apart, the same way Gaia pulled Connor Stoll apart, or the way Clarisse was crushed under that boulder—

Hope seems dim, and so does survival. They shouldn't have joined together. They should have stayed separated. Greeks and Romans don't work together. And when they do death ensues so _why try now?_

Something sparks in the distance; a green flame burns bright, and a throne of grass and dirt and earth and flowers is holding Gaia herself, and all the demigods, the ones that are left alive, prepare for one final attack.

This is the time where they say their goodbyes. This is when everyone hugs or kisses or admits something. But Artemis looks to Apollo, Athena to Poseidon, Ares to Hephaestus to Hermes, Aphrodite to Hera and Zeus to Hades, and they nod. There will be no goodbyes today.

So maybe it's the smirk on Artemis' face, or the way Apollo glows slightly, and maybe it's the way Athena smiles at Annabeth or the way Zeus grins at Thalia and Jason, but the demigods look at one another, looks of determination and happiness and knowing on their faces.

Percy twirls his sword, Jason flips his coin, Annabeth pulls out her dagger, Thalia's spear sparks, and Leo's fingers blaze to life while Nico's grip on his sword tightens.

"We won't fall today," Lupa tells Chiron, a wolf-ish grin on her face. Chiron readies his bow and nods. "No. We won't."


	87. Grace

I'll probably elaborate on this another time, but something was wrong with Katie's pregnancy, so if the baby hadn't been delievered properly, she would have died. If any of you are wondering about the name of the chapter, that's the baby's name, Grace.

* * *

The first thing Katie realises is how soft her skin is. How warm and bright and chubby she is. Her tears make the light green blanket darker, and she can't stop them. She chokes back a sob, a smile on her face. When she looks up, Travis is there, standing in the doorway. His eyes are wide, and soon they met hers, widening even more.

"Your mom called…" he moves towards them, eyes bright. "Is that…?" He stands by the bed and Katie nods, sobs wracking her body. "It's our baby Travis."

He sobs too, a smile on his face. "And she—she's okay?"

Katie nods, opening her mouth to speak, but Travis had already covered it with his.

When the two pull away, the baby lets out a whimper, drawing their attention back to her. Travis is weary when Katie hands him the baby, arms shaking with exhaustion. He moves onto the bed, one arm around Katie and the other keeping his baby safe from falling.

Katie sighs against his chest, IV tugging painfully on her hand. "I'm sorry I was late," he murmurs to her, pressing a kiss to her head. She sighs again, voice light. "You'll just have to make it up to me."


	88. Fading

Yeah. Might as well update before the Apocolypse.

HOPE EVERYONE'S DOOMSDAY IS FUN!

* * *

"I'm fading…" her voice is barely there now, just a whisper among the wind. She's see-through, almost sickly so, and Apollo knows that it's only a matter of time. Night is ending.

His hand reaches out, brushing against her cheek. She's solid to the touch. He shakes his head, eyebrows crinkling. "This won't be permanent—"

"Helios is gone," Selene's voice cracks, quicksilver tears dripping down her cheeks. "Night is nearly finished, and you will have to rise with the dawn…" she swallows, hard and kisses his palm. "It's your turn now."

He doesn't want this—he never _wanted this._ "Selene—"

"Just—" she takes a breath, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. "Just hold me, please."

Apollo nods, wrapping the raven-haired goddess in his arms. By the time Artemis rides across the sky, pulling the dark away with her, Selene is gone and Apollo is bringing forth the dawn.


	89. Swan Song I

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately, it's been busy. There'll be a few this week, maybe. This story is coming close to an end, though and the next few drabbles will be AU and not part of my head cannon, where each main character dies. This is the first.**

* * *

He holds her as she dies, because he at least owes her that.

* * *

"It's stage four," she tells them, like it's a movie review or something she ate for dinner. "And even if they treat it, it'll only slow down the cancer." Her hand fiddles with the ring on her finger, small smile on her face.

"Can't—can't they _do anything?"_ Percy nearly shouts, fists tightening. "Don't give up, Rach. Don't you _dare_ give up!"

Annabeth stares at her friend, grey eyes knowing. "Percy…"

"No," he shakes his head, biting his lip. "I'm not gonna watch you die, Rachel. Either you find a way to stop this or I will." He stalks from the room then, bedroom door slamming shut.

It's a few minutes before either girl speaks, but when Rachel stands up, grabbing her purse, Annabeth asks, "What will the boys do?"

Rachel's breath hitches. "Dunno yet."

* * *

"Are you scared?" Annabeth crosses her legs, surveying the waiting room while Rachel flips through a magazine. The red-head pauses. Finally, she murmurs, "Yeah, I am."

"So why don't you ask Apollo for help? You know he would—"

"I'm not an Oracle anymore," Rachel reminds her gently, tapping her foot. "And I…it'll be hard, leaving Kyle and Sam, but I can't ask him for help. Not again."

Annabeth nods. "How did they take it? The boys, I mean."

"Sam's been good. He's trying to understand…but it's not something a fifteen year old wants to do, y'know? Watch his mother die…and Kyle's gone. Left to camp as soon as I told him. Chiron told me that he's alright."

* * *

"Kyle just called," Annabeth murmurs, touching Percy's arm. "It's…only a matter of hours now."

Percy stops flipping burgers and turns, green eyes wide. His mouth is open, but there isn't any sound coming out.

"Go," Annabeth tells him, and she doesn't think he's ever moved so fast in his life.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel greets him, looking pale and small and _fragile._ Percy smiles wanly, but his chin is trembling and he wants to be fifteen again. Things were easier then. "Hi," he whispers, moving toward the bed. "How ya doing?"

"S'okay," she tells him, and when he crawls onto the bed next to her, her chin begins trembling too. "I'm scared Percy."

"Me too," he tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Me too."

"Take care of them, alright?" Rachel glances up at him, tears leaking from her eyes. "They're my boys."

"I've got 'em," Percy whispers, pressing a kiss against Rachel's temple. "I'd do anything for you."

"Will you take care of yourself, then too?" She's not joking, he can tell by her voice. "Don't do anything stupid. Don't try and get yourself killed. This—this isn't your fault."

It takes him a while, but finally, he nods. "I promise."

"Good," Rachel grins, but it's a faded grin. The skin on her face looks pale and sickly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The heart monitor beeps normally for a few moments, before stopping all together.


	90. Swan Song II

**So the rest of the chapters will be updated tonight. Up to 100. The last one will have a nice, long Author's Note. Now, just a reminder, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) way for them to die. It's not my headcannon. I'd also appreciate it if everyone reviewed, please.**

* * *

"Can I go now?"

Artemis turns, and Thalia swears the goddess' form flickers from teenager to child, but her eyes aren't fast enough to catch it. Artemis raises a silver eyebrow, smirk lighting up her face. "You may go wherever you wish, Thalia. You need not ask."

The black-haired girl doesn't take her eyes off Artemis, and the goddess suspects she knows why.

"What is it, Thalia?" Artemis questions, putting her silver bow down on the cot. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Thalia manages. The goddess sees the air flicker, and can feel the pressure. She nods at Thalia's hand, which is clenched tightly. "Are you positive?"

A few moments pass before Thalia speaks again. When she does, her voice cracks. And Artemis has only heard the girl like this once before. But Thalia wouldn't remember. Artemis hates to admit it, but she knows Thalia keeps a journal. She knows that her lieutenant writes down fragments of memories from dreams.

"I'm so tired," she says, causing the young goddess to frown. "And it's not the tired where I need to sleep. It's my heart, sister. It's my _soul."_ She scrubs at her eyes, black liner smudging. "And I just…I want to go home." She pauses, breath hitching. "Except I don't know where home is..."

Thalia inhales sharply, fingers sparking. "I just want to feel whole again, sister."

Artemis nods, slowly and hesitantly. She's never encountered a girl quite like Thalia. And she doubts she ever shall again.

Walking forward, Artemis places her hand above Thalia's heart, silver eyes brimming. "Thank you, for serving with me Thalia. I'm so sorry you had to forget."

Thalia's hand runs up Artemis' arm, pressing her hand closer. "It was my pleasure, sister."

Artemis nods, small smile gracing her lips. "Go home, my friend," she murmurs, and the charm is slowly lifted away from Thalia.

Artemis watches silently as Thalia ages, twenty, thirty, sixty, ninety, and finally, back to a fifteen year old, before disappearing into the wind.


	91. Swan Song III

**Please review.**

* * *

The pain in unbelievably difficult to withstand, and Annabeth thanks the gods that this is it.

The pain is overwhelming, and she can't think of a time when it was this bad. She distantly feels someone's hand covering hers, gripping it for dear life, but the thought of who it is doesn't register until she's standing before Walt Disney.

Before she goes, though, she can hear a voice. It sounds like waves are rolling in before a storm, and like rain pattering against the window, and it feels like love and happiness and a river. The voice murmurs, "Try for Isle of the Blest," and then she's gone.

She decides to go for it.


	92. Swan Song IV

**Please review**

* * *

When Percy imagined Grover's death, it was never like this.

He watches Gaea grin, watches her strike out, but his eyes don't follow the attack. They stay locked on her and he throws his sword, hoping maybe it'll cause some damage.

It slices at her arm, and she hisses, but it doesn't do much good. Instead, Percy turns to run back, but stops at the sight of Grover, kneeling over, hand pressed against his middle. Annabeth is screaming and Nico is trying to block attacks around them, but it's not working.

Percy races over, jumping over fallen bodies and rocks, before sliding to a stop in front of the satyr. "Hey, hey," Percy says, taking hold of Grover's face. "C'mon buddy, look at me, okay? Just look." The satyr smiles weakly, green-bloodied hand touching Percy's wrist. "Did I do okay?" he murmurs.

Annabeth glances at Percy, tears dripping down her face, and nods. Her face finds Grover's neck, burying it there and holding him gently. "You did wonderful," she whispers, tears making Grover's shirt darker.

Percy nods, hand pressing against Grover's cheek, "They best damn satyr there ever was. Best God of the Wild I've ever met," he tells Grover.

The satyr smiles, eyes drooping shut.

Week later, after the lost campers have been mourned and the Roman's return home, Percy and Annabeth visit the satyr's grave. They notice the small fawn peeking out from behind the bushes, brown eyes shining. Annabeth names him Grover, and Percy places flowers against the tiny tree that is across from Thalia's pine.


	93. Swan Song V

**I apologize if the Italian isn't correct here.**

* * *

Sweat drips down his face, and Nico dodges another attack. He tries to keep the monster away from Grover's tree. His eyes glance towards the camp, and see the shapes of people running to and fro, trying to keep the other monsters from getting into camp.

He presses against the monster, sword making a nice slash along his torso, but the monster slashes back, and Nico finds himself on the ground, noises tearing from his mouth and throat that he'd never thought he'd have.

The pain passes quickly, and he doesn't realize he's died until a tall, beautiful woman stands before him.

"I've missed you, mio figlio," and Bianca is next to her, smiling sadly.

Nico's never felt so at home in his life.


	94. Swan Song VI

**Next, onto some happier things.**

* * *

"Go home," he tells Annabeth gently, kissing the palm of her hand. She narrows her eyes at him, jaw clenching. "Stop telling me to go home."

"You need rest," he murmurs, green eyes still as green as they were when he was sixteen. Annabeth smiles slightly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Fine. I'll be back in the morning, Seaweed Brain."

He smiles at her, hand tightening around hers. "I'll see ya around, Wise Girl."

Letters to Annabeth, to the kids, to Chiron, his dad, are placed safely in the drawer next to his hospital bed.

He thinks maybe it's easier this way. He'll see Annabeth, he'll see everyone eventually. So he waits until the nurses shut off his lights, until the lights in the hallways turn off, and then he let's go.


	95. Negative

"Holy shit," Charlie mutters, legs stretched out before him. Silena glances at him quickly, but her eyes don't stay there for long. They flicker back to the test in her hand, the one with her piss on it.

"I mean—I used a—and you're on the pill—" he takes a breath, hand gripping his head. "God what's my _mom_ gonna say!"

"Don't worry about it," she murmurs. Her hand grips the test tightly and tears sting at her eyes. "I'll um—I'm going to take care of it."

"We," he corrects her, eyes narrowing. "_We_ will take care of it. Don't try and be tough, Silena. I'm here for you—we'll figure something out. We always do."

She smiles at him for a second, moving onto the floor of her bedroom to sit next to him. He drapes an arm across her shoulders, pulling her close. Charlie's lips find her temple, and she sighs. "Good," she whispers, eyes not straying from the test. "Because I don't wanna do this alone, okay?"

"I got it," he whispers into her hair.

It takes five more minutes of Charlie silently cursing himself for not being safer, before she turns into his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt.

"Negative," she tells him, laugh working its way from her throat, "which is good, because I just bought this _hot_ dress…"

Charlie figures whichever way it turned out, he'd be fine with it.

* * *

**Please review**


	96. Stars

He meets her when he's seventeen. She's still a beautiful sixteen with her long, brown hair and big dark eyes.

He's walking along beach at camp, after getting into a particularly bad fight with Chiron about a new quest. It's not like he wanted to be the new Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, but, come _on_, even Piper goes on random quests now and again. And she stopped staying at Camp _forever ago._

The sand is still wet from the previous storm that they'd gotten the other day, and since the Camp's weather-protector thing is broken, they get all the bad weather too. It clings to his converse, and he's sure a shit ton of sand will fall out of it when he takes his shoes off later, but for now, he doesn't care.

That's when he spots her.

She's sitting on the sand; her legs stretched out in front of her, the white dress dirty and covered in sand. Her hair is matted and unruly, sticking up everywhere. Her hand ghosts over the sand, not actually touching it.

She's a ghost. He can tell who is and isn't a ghost these days. This girl, a girl who looks _so familiar, _looks over at him, smiling slightly. Yeah, she's definitely a ghost.

"Hello." She waves at him to sit next to her, and although he doesn't really _want_ sand in his boxers, he sits anyway.

"I remember you. Nico, right?" She asks, her hand never stopping it's movements on the sand. She has an accent, but it's strange and he's never heard it before. At least, he doesn't think so. He pulls his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, toying with his skull ring. "Yeah, sorry, but I don't exactly remember you."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," she murmured, tugging at her hair with her free hand. "I look awful these days. I'm always moving from one place to another. It's a trait I've kept. I'm Zoe."

He tries to remember the name, the face, anything, but he can't. There is a faint recognition towards the girl, but nothing else.

"I'm up there," she nods towards the darkening sky, and Nico can see the constellations. He's never memorized them, although Chiron assures him it's a good thing to know. "I suppose it's an honour, to be one of the few. But honestly," she peeks at Nico, brown eyes bright. "I've lived with the night my entire life. And now I'm part of it."

When Nico doesn't say anything, the girl brings her knees to her chest, dropping her chin on them. "I should get back. Time to shine, I suppose." She turns her head, cheek resting against her knee. "I was a Hunter." She says quietly, her hand finally stopping its motions against the sand. "Zoë Nightshade."

He remembers now, remembers the proud Lieutenant of Artemis, and remembers the girl who befriended Bianca, the girl who went on the quest with her. He remembers the girl who didn't come back because her father killed her.

"You probably don't think much of me. Your sister was a Hunter, and she's dead too. So what's another dead Hunter, right?" She murmurs weakly, trying for a smile. Nico stares at her, noticing how sad she looks.

"I'm sorry you died." He says finally, turning away from her, and staring out at the water.

"I'm not," she whispers, and when Nico looks back, she's gone.

* * *

Later that week he asks Chiron to teach him the constellations.

* * *

**Please review**


	97. Elements

**Annabeth Chase**

is like _earth_

stable, always there to **catch you.**

Strong, 

_willing,_

and **sturdy**

* * *

_Percy Jackson _

is like _water_

constantly in motion, his emotions _everywhere_ like **waves.**

but the water, is

always

_constant_

* * *

Rachel Dare

is like _fire_

_dancing,_ bright, **vibrant**

against **all the bad** in their hearts

* * *

**Thalia Grace**

is like the _lightning_

she's there one **moment**

…

&gone the** next**

* * *

_Nico di Angelo_

is like the_ wind_

the wind is **always there**

always

present

_it's __**q**__ u __**i**__ e __**t**__ , _

&**peaceful**

* * *

**Please review**


	98. Beautiful

Rachel stares in amazement at her dress. The white silk clings to her and then flairs out at the bottom and Rachel's never felt so beautiful.

Annabeth twists a stray curl; making is bounce back into place against her shoulder. Rachel's green eyes turn to meet Annabeth's stormy grey ones, and she smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem," Annabeth murmurs, running a hand down Rachel's arm. "You look fantastic, Rach."

Rachel nods at the blonde, hand gripping hers. "Can I—would you give me a few minutes? I'll meet you out there."

Annabeth grins and nods, leaving the room in a flurry of grey and green.

It takes a few moments for Rachel to realize she isn't alone. Her eyes flicker to a mop of blonde hair sitting behind her, and Rachel turns slowly. Apollo stands there, small smile on his lips.

"Hey," he salutes. Rachel continues to stand there, eyes searching his.

"Look," he begins, standing up and walking towards her. She steps back slightly, but he's right there in front of her, hands running up and down her arms. She doesn't shiver, because his palms are warm. "I know I won't convince you not to marry Nico. I know that, all right? But I need you to know something."

He stares at her, blue eyes like the sky, "If you ever need someone, or somewhere to stay, you've got me."

Rachel doesn't speak, and she doesn't have to. Apollo merely leans forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. When he pulls away, he grins. "You look beautiful, by the way."

When he back away, winking, he says, "Knock 'em dead," before disappearing in a blinding white light.

* * *

**Please review**


	99. I Love You

Katie's never danced with no music playing, but she decides it isn't as silly as she thought.

Travis' hands are warm against her back, pressing her to him. She sighs against his neck, arms tightening around his torso. "Why're we doing this?" She murmurs, glancing up at him. Her eyelashes brush against his jaw, and he holds back a shiver.

"Because we can," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"This really isn't like you," Katie whispers, kissing his neck. "I kinda like it. But what are you planning?"

"Well I can't say I love you to a girl like you by just giving you flowers and chocolate."

Katie pulls back slightly, eyes wide. "Wh-what? Are you serious?"

"As serious as I've ever been," he nods, eyes staring into hers. "We're going to Greece tomorrow, Katie. And if—if something happens, I want you to know. Okay?"

She doesn't answer for a few moments, but then nods, pulling him closer. "I love you too, Travis."


	100. Myth

**First off, I'd like to say thank you.**

**Thanks, to all of you who've stuck around and read and reviewed, to those of you who gave me ideas, who helped me along. I never, ever would have finished this if it weren't for you. This whole story has been my baby, and that sounds totally cliche, but it really is. And being able to write it and get such positive feed back was amazing. I love all of you, and want to thank you again for being so fantastic.**

**So if all of you would review one last time, and tell me what you though about the drabbles, which was your favorite, and what you liked best, I would really, really appreciate it. I won't be posting anymore drabbles on here, but I may one day begin a second drabble story. Until then, thank you.**

* * *

Chiron stares at the children. At the faces that remind his so much of ones before them. They're nothing like the ones before them. Still reckless, still fun and trustworthy. But never the same.

Astra grins at him from the front row of the campfire, the bright flames reflecting in her eyes. Next to her, Haden and Markus plot out new pranks, and around them, girls giggle about boys, and the boy think about the girls.

"Who would like to hear a story?" Chiron calls and all attention is towards him, now.

"'bout what?" A boy calls from somewhere among the children, and Chiron smiles, eyes crinkling, "A story about two demigods and their protector, three that you all might know."

"Who?" People call, and Chiron can feel a grin light up his face.

As he watches the crowd, he notices a tall black-haired girl cross her arms in the back of the pavilion, smirk on her lips. He can see the trees growing in the distance, the ones that protect the Camp from attacks. He notices two teenagers on opposite sides of the campfire, a boy with red hair and bright green eyes, and a girl with black hair and grey, storm cloud eyes.

He also notices the new campers, the old, and he tells them about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He reminds them of Silena Beauregard and Thalia Grace. They remember a fight against Kronos, and a boy with sandy blonde hair. They've read about the Mother of All and the Doors of Death.

The legends change, the myths take on minds of their own, and the demigods who saved the world will eventually be forgotten, filed away in some library on Olympus. The gods won't remember, and neither will the children. Hundreds of years have passed and many more will continue to go by and as Chiron gets older, he'll continue to remember.

"Years ago, there was a boy named Percy Jackson…"


	101. NEW STORY

Hay guys. So I wanted to let you all know that my friend Gabby and I are starting a new story. It'll be on a separate account, and I'll post another Author's Note on this story and my other one to let you know when the story gets posted. It's a Percy Jackson/Narnia crossover. It doesn't sound like much, but we're really excited, and we hope you all come and check it out. Again, I'll post another note on here when we put the story up! Thanks guys!


	102. Victory Lap

**Hey guys! I know I said this was finished, but since the new book is out, I've decided to update. I'll probably put a few more up in the next few weeks. This is a lot like a few of my other chapters, and I know for a fact I've done most of these characters before, but this is an updated version. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Jason Grace**

maybe these greek aren't so bad

* * *

**Piper Mclean**

she could make him want her

* * *

**Leo Valdez**

he can only work so fast

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

and he can't forget her, too

* * *

**Hazel Levesque**

strong shoulders for someone so small

* * *

**Frank Zhang**

the weakest link is the strongest, sometimes

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

please let those dreams be true

* * *

**please review!**


End file.
